Lo logramos
by Druella Greengrass
Summary: lo logramos fue lo que dijo el con falso entusiasmo, y ella solo asintio...cada uno por su lado entonces...flash back Draco le dijo: Ginny vuelve conmigo y Potter es todo tuyo, ella le contesto acepto...DrHr... terminado
1. decepciones y sorpresas

**Nuevo fic xD, quizas la trama ta trilla pero no pude caer en la tentacion de hacerlo jeje, wenop que les puedo decir es un dramione por si acaso. **

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE J. K. ROWLING. Eso, espero review y muchos ajja, un beso**

**Capitulo 1, Decepción y sorpresas**

Lo amaba, siempre lo hizo, desde que lo vio por primera vez en el tren, con su ropa grande, sus anteojos en mal estado. Con esa sonrisa inocente en su rostro, con esa humildad que emanaba aun siendo quien era. Lo admitía, estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, ese chico de cabello negro azabache, ojos verde esmeralda, y esa cicatriz tan característica en él; estaba enamorada de Harry Potter.

Siempre supo que el la veía como una amiga o en el peor de los casos como una hermana, hasta hoy. Cuando el le tomo las manos, y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella urgente, y la invito a cenar a su casa.

Estaba como en las nubes, por fin después de 14 años él se le declararía. Porque o si no para que seria, solos a la luz de las velas, ¿o no? Bueno no importaba si habían velas o no.

Esa semana había sido sumamente amistoso con ella, se quedaban hasta tarde en el departamento de ella conversando, si eran casi una pareja. El había veces que dormía en su casa porque no le gustaba estar solo, tenia ropa y la llave de su dpto. Solo les faltaba cambiar el pequeño, bueno para que mentirse, GRAN detalle de que solo eran amigos.

Pero eso cambiaria hoy, si el no decidía cambiar la situación, ella lo haría. Sabia que no era del prototipo de los hombres, a pesar de que su pelo se había ondulado, y tenia cuerpo de mujer, vestía ropas grandes, pocas veces se colocaba tacos, excepto hoy que tenia que estar maravillosa. Había llamado a su amiga Luna que sabia un poco mas de cómo vestir para una ocasión como esa. Se coloco un vestido un tanto entallado blanco, y unas sandalias con un taco no tan alto del mismo color, como dijo Luna" para no perder la escencia", y maquillaje suave, su cabello lo aliso con una poción.

-Estas perfecta!-fue lo que dijo Luna cuando termino de ayudarle-estoy segura de que Harry te pedirá matrimonio inmediatamente, para que uses algo blanco-dijo riendo-deberías dejar de usar esas repastan oscuras, este color te hace ver maravillosa

-gracias Luna-contesto la castaña sonriéndole-sin ti no lo hubiera logrado

-no hay de que Hermy-le conteste la rubia mientras la abrazaba por lo hombros, infundiéndole apoyo-espero que lo pases estupendamente-miro la hora y le dijo-es mejor que te vayas, mira la hora-apunto a su reloj- no dejare que uses la chimenea, debes estar perfecta-tomo su cartera y sus llaves que estaban en una mesita-si quieres te llevo, ya sabes, para que no dejes tu auto tirado-y le guiño un ojo.

-ok-le dijo simplemente la castaña.

Bajaron del edificio hasta el estacionamiento, caminaron hasta un Subaru New Legacy 3.0R color plata, y subieron en el. Luna amaba manejar… después de Ronald, estaba su auto, por eso ni siquiera usaba la red flú, aparecerse, trasladares o cosas asi. Con su pelirrojo, todos los fines de semana iban a carreras automovilísticas o a ver un partido de Quidditch.

No demoraron mucho en llegar a la casa de Harry.

-gracias Luna, te debo una-y se apunto a si misma-y una bien grande

-te lo cobrare- le sonrió la rubia - espero te vaya mejor de lo que piensas, espera-busco en la guantera del auto, saco un sobrecito y se lo lanzo- por si acaso-y se fue rápidamente.

La castaña se puso colorada al darse cuenta de lo que era, un condón. No es que fuera virgen ni nada por el estilo, pero no había pensado en "hacerlo con su mejor amigo" aunque había que correr el riesgo, rió ante sus ocurrencias. Se acordaba perfectamente de su primera vez fue en quinto cuando Harry andaba colado por Cho, se sorprendieron ¿no? Pero bueno si, lo había echo a temprana edad y fue con su otro mejor amigo Ronald, siempre supo que el se sentía atraído por ella, pero luego de eso, se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada mas amistad.

Camino con nerviosismo, mordiéndose el labio hacia la puerta de entrada. Toco dos veces, y espero. Pronto apareció un guapo pelinegro con una sonrisa en el rostro y revolviéndose el pelo, estaba con una camisa a rayas verticales, con los dos primeros botones abiertos, y jeans.

-mione, guau-fue lo que dijo el chico, mirándola arriba abajo-te ves preciosa-siguió, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara-deberías vestirte asi mas seguido, tendrías a mas de uno tras tus tobillos, anda pasa

-Harry, no exageres, si no me hise nada-mintió la chica, entrando a la casa

-porque no abriste, tienes llave-le pregunto el chico

-emm-"rayos", pensó la castaña-es que se me olvidaron en mi trabajo-dijo rápidamente

-aps-dijo el-pasemos a la sala

-y de que quieres hablar-le pregunto ella ya impaciente, una vez que estaba sentada

-siempre directa al grano-le contesto sonriendo el ojiverde, ella solamente sonrió- bueno te lo dire rápidamente

-si-le dijo asintiendo torpemente por su nerviosismo la chica

-yo…bueno-el chico estaba nervioso, no hacia falta mirarlo, ya que sus propias palabras salían entrecortadas, y ella que también estaba nerviosa, le tomo las manos en señal de apoyo

-tranquilo-dijo la chica, sin soltarle el manos-cuentame-el suspiro fuertemente

-Herm, yo-y la chica estaba que se le lanzaba-yo, quiero pedirle matrimonio a Ginny-ella soltó sus manos de golpe

-yo…yo…-la chica estaba en shock esperaba haber oído mal-perdón, creo que escuche mal

-le quiero pedir matrimonio a Ginny, y quiero que seas la madrina y me ayudes a decirle-dijo él sin darse cuenta de lo que dolían sus palabras para su amiga

-yo, o no se que decir-dijo la chica llorando, pero con la cabeza gacha-ósea, que ustedes están juntos

-si-dijo el asintiendo, pronto tomo la barbilla de la chica y la levanto, y preguntándole preocupado-¿porque lloras?

-no es nada, solo que estoy emocionada-dijo ella muriendo por dentro

-eso quiere decir, que aceptas- ella le miro interrogante-aceptas ser la madrina, y ayudarme-pregunto

-si es lo que tu quieres-le contesto ella sin poder levantar su cabeza-lo siento Harry, no me puedo quedar mas-le dijo ella-tengo una…cita

-asi que era por eso que estabas tan arreglada pillina-le dijo el riendo- esta bien Herm, mañana me paso por tu departamento para que me ayudes, ¿bueno?

-NO-prácticamente le grito, el la miro extrañado-digo, no no puedo, tengo trabajo

-pero en la tarde, como siempre-le inquirió el pelinegro

-no puedo Harry, quizás te llame, nos vemos pronto-y sin siquiera darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, que era lo que siempre le regalaba a sus mejores amigos, salio deprisa de esa casa.

Comenzó a correr eran mas de las nueve de la noche, hacia frió y ella la tonta no había traído chaqueta pensando en que "pasaría algo mas", que inocente fue, como no se dio cuenta. Lagrimas corrían en sus mejillas. Llego a una plaza, camino hacia una banca, y se quito el taco que se le había roto.

"Maldita sea" pensó, al parecer ese no era su día. No dejaba de llorar, siempre fue la sensata del grupo, y ahora por líos amorosos lo hacia.

No se dio cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, miro la hora en el gran reloj de una tienda. Las once y media, no tenia dinero, ni chaqueta, tampoco ganas de aparecerse, asi que no le quedaba de otra que caminar. Menos mal vivían cerca con Harry, pero estaba sin un taco, por lo que se saco el otro, y se fue descalza de ahí. Camino durante media hora, cuando por fin llego a su departamento, el conserje la miro preocupado, y ella solo le sonrió, subió al ascensor donde había una persona.

-piso 15 por favor-y sin mas el piso comenzó a subir

-que te paso Granger, te dejo el pobretón-pregunto con burla la persona que estaba en el ascensor

-pero que ra…-dijo levantando el rostro y enfrentarlo-Malfoy?-pregunto al reconocer al chico que había hablado-que haces aquí

-nada que te interese-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado-¿y porque ese aspecto? aunque estas mejor vestida que de costumbre- y rió al comentario

-púdrete-dijo justo cuando el ascensor paro. Salio de el, por lo menos se había olvidado de lo qu paso por unos segundos. Entro a su depto. En el camino se quito el vestido por la cabeza, quedando solo en ropa interior, y entro a su baño. Se dirigió a la tina que había arreglado con su varita, entro en ella y se sumergió completamente aguantando la respiración, luego de unos segundos salio. Siempre que estaba estresaba hacia lo mismo, Por su trabajo estaba constantemente asi, ya que el ser jefa de la sección de "Maldiciones y hechizos accidentales" del Hospital San Mungo, tenia arto trabajo, había terminado sus estudios hace 2 años y pronto la habían nombrado encargada de la sección. Ya casi no atendía pacientes, a menos que hubiera uno que nadie podía atender o que estaba muy mal ella aparecía, haciendo gala de sus conocimientos. Su trabajo era mas de oficina o de enseñar en las universidades mágicas cuando se requería.

Estuvo 15 minutos en ese baño, le dolían sus pies asi que en cuanto termino se coloco un pijama y se acostó. Aun le costaba trabajo pensar en lo equivocada de su presentimiento. Razón tenia la profesora de adivinación.

Casarse, el gran amor de su vida iba a casarse y con Ginny, suspiro largamente mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla, se la limpio rápidamente, no quería llorar por lo que pudo ser. Y pensando en Harry se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto con mejor ánimo. Ya que ese día tenia que dar clases en la universidad mágica, le gustaba ir ya que enseñar si era lo suyo. Pero pronto su sonrisa cambio, entre sus alumnos estaba Ginny, quien había cambiado de carrera por eso todavía estaba en la universidad. Suspiro, tendría que verla y tratar de no tomarla en cuenta, por lo menos podría usar lo de "no puedo júntame contigo, ya sabes por ser profesora". Comenzaría a vestirse mejor, se tenia que querer mas, quizás cuando hablara con luna ella le ayudaría a comprar ropa. Se coloco un traje de dos piezas café, pantalón y chaqueta, con una polera sin tiritas blanca, zapatos no muy altos, tomo desayuno y se hizo un moño, con el cabello tomado. Agarro sus llaves y se fue por red flú, tapada con una túnica grito "_Universidad mágica de Londres_" y asi desapareció entre las llamas.

Al llegar a una sala con varias chimeneas, se quito la túnica y miro a su alrededor, _diablos_ había llegado tarde. Rápidamente camino a su salón y cuando llego, vio que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban haciendo desorden.

-Buenos dias chicos, lamento el atraso-dijo colgando su cartera y quitándose la chaqueta, recibiendo varios chiflidos por ello, ya que su polera era bastante entallada y remarcaba muy bien sus atributos, sonrojada tomo su delantal que estaba colgado y se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus alumnos-Nuevamente me disculpo, hoy vamos a ver…-y asi continuo su clase, cuando llevaban una hora dijo- hoy día, vamos a comenzar con las idas al hospital-todos empezaron a vitorear- Hoy día, vamos a ir a ver una operación al estilo muggle, ya que como saben son métodos que también se han tenido que ocupar en el mundo mágico, asi que nada de peros, estarán 90 min. en tribuna por obligación y tomando notas de lo que ven. Luego de eso, los que quieran saldrán. Yo seré la que hablara con el encargado, pero en caso de que pregunten, somos de la universidad Publica, están todos listos-la mayoría asintió

-de verdad es necesario esto herm-pregunto un pelirroja

-señorita Ginebra, lo lamento pero para dirigirse a mi es con respeto, asi que Profesora Granger, si no le molesta- dijo la castaña ganándose la mirada de odio de la aludida

-profesora Granger-dijo con ironía-que pasa si no quiero ir

-si no quiere ir señorita Weasley, tendrá un Troll como promedio de mi asignatura, y con ello no podrá salir el próximo año.

La pelirroja bufo. Todos fueron al hospital, vieron la operación, al final de esta quedaron alucinados, a la gran mayoría le encanto la salida, y querían repetirla. Cuando volvieron a la universidad la castaña les dijo

-espero que les haya gustado-dijo sonriendo, ganándose el asentimiento general- la próxima clase, quieran un ensayo de lo que vieron de unas 15 hojas solamente. Con el nombre del hospital, el método, de que se trato la operación y su experiencia personal…espero que tengan un buen día- ya había llegado el fin de las 3 horas de clases que tenían con ella, comenzaron a salir del salón. Siempre se quedaba un rato esperando que se desalojara, y ordenaba un poco. Pero ese día, tenia que ver a una niña, que había sido hechizada y nadie sabia lo que tenia asi que se saco el delantal y coloco su chaqueta, tomo su cartera y salio del salón. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Ginny con un rubio conversando, mas bien peleando y con mucha gente observándolos. Vio cerca a una chica de su clase

-Emma, que sucede-pregunto a su alumna

-profesora-dijo nerviosa-lo que pasa es que al parecer la Weasley esta terminando con su novio

-¿con su novio?-pregunto con la mandíbula desencajada

-Si, ¿nunca se había dado cuenta?- y al ver a Hermione negar con su cabeza siguió-siempre la viene a buscar, aunque ella se enoja, pronto están de lo mejor-y sin notar la cara de desconcierto agrego- aunque con un novio como Draco Malfoy, cualquiera le perdonaría todo

-como-pregunto-Draco Malfoy-no podía creérselo-no puede ser

-lo conoce-dijo la chica volteando a verla, ya que estaba literalmente votando baba mirando al rubio-profesora-pregunto al ver que no había nadie.

-GINEBRA-grito la castaña-se puede saber que haces, ¿dando estos espectáculos?

-yo…yo…yo…mione-la pelirroja no sabia que hacer

-no te preocupes no me digas nada, por favor señor Malfoy, puede salir del instituto, no se si no sabes leer, pero ve ahí-dijo apuntando a un letrero que decía "SOLO ALUMNOS Y PERSONAL AUTORIZADO"

-que pasa Granger, celosa-pregunto enarcando una ceja

-déjala Malfoy, y vete, ella tiene razón- le dijo Ginny

-esta bien, pero ya veras –y sin mas se fue

-o mione, no sabes de lo que me has librado-dijo tratando de abrazarla

-epa, Ginny, ¿tu no estabas con harry?-pregunto irónicamente y con la sangre hervir la castaña

-si, pero es que el bueno- dijo tartamudeando-yo de verdad que no lo vuelvo a hacer

-mira Ginebra, yo no le diré nada a Harry, pero se lo tienes que decir-la pelirroja asintió-me voy, estoy atrasada

Y sin mas se fue del Lugar, estaba sorprendida de lo que paso, ahora resulta de que su amigo era un cornudo. Ella nunca le hubiera echo eso, Tendría que hacerle abrir los ojos, o mejor aun, demostrarle a Harry que ella era mejor partido que su "amiga" Ginny. Camino al Hospital con ese pensamiento, sin saber que el destino le ayudaría en su meta, o al menos lo intentaría.

**Y que les parecio??, lo sigo o paro**

**Diganme ustedes**

**Un beso**

**DAniiBLack**.


	2. en la boca de la serpiente

**Hola, grax por los rev, se que son 2 pero por algo se empieza, espero les haya gustado el capi anterior y este tambien Grax a **

**LADYBLACKY:** grax por el rev niña, me rio demasiado con tus review ejej espero que te guste el capi

**KARYTA34: **grax a ti tambien, que buno que te haya gustado el capi, espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado un beso

**Capitulo 2, EN LA BOCA DE LA SERPIENTE**

Draco Malfoy, su nombre nadaba en sus pensamientos, enemigo desde que entro a Hogwarts, Prefecto de su casa y en su ultimo año de colegio, fue Premio anual. Lo habia dejado de ver luego de su graduación, hasta hace un año, cuando para sorpresa de todos, habia ingresado a trabajar en el hospital, como medico de _DAÑOS POR ENCANTAMIENTOS._ Por lo que sabia era un muy buen doctor, claro que no lo veia mucho, ya que como su trabajo era casi de oficina, rara vez atendiendo casos, y gran parte en la universidad, no lo veia mucho. Actualmente no podia negar que estaba guapisimo, era un engreido, egolatra, y todo lo que querias pero de que estaba guapo, lo estaba.

Pero lo que le sorprendia era que estuviera saliendo con Ginny, nunca se lo hubiese imaginado, era algo tan estupidocomo que se hubiese fijado en ella o en Luna.

Camino deprisa a su hospital, aun pensando en lo que paso hace unos minutos que no se dio cuenta que a su lado un auto le seguia, pronto escucho una bocina. Giro su rostro para ver quien era y le sorprendio lo uqe vio

-Malfoy-susurro con extrañeza-¿que quieres?

-Sube, y te explico-le dijo, la castaña lo miro con cara de eres idiota o te haces-no te hare nada lo juro, vamos sube, vamos al mismo lugar-ella le miro desconfiada pero igualmente subio, no sabia porque rays habia caminado si perfectamente podia aparecerce

-y bien que es lo que quieres-le pregunto ella- es obvio que me pediras algo a cambio-la castaña vio como el chico sonreia, igual a como lo hacia cuando eran adolescentes.

-siempre tan inquisitiva, no Granger-le dijo el rubio

-te conozco Malfoy-le dijo ella encogiendose de hombros-una serpiente no hace algo gratis

-no te e insultado-se defendio el-pero tienes razon, no lo hago por caridad

-entonces habla-le dijo Hermione

-¿tu sabias que ginny estaba con Potter?-pregunto seri Draco

-no-nego con su cabeza-me entere ayer-dijo ella tambien cambiando su expresión-¿tu tenias algo con ella cierto?

-si-dijo el-llevabamos dos años-ella se sorprendió de tal declaracion, por lo que ella sabia Malfoy era de relaciones de una noche-la muy perra termino hoy conmigo, porque según ella "ama a potter"-dijo lo ultimo con voz afeminada e irritada-eso quiere decir, que estuvo jugando con los dos

-no lo puedo creer-ella estaba sin creerlo aun, y después de lo que le dijo Malfoy, solo confirmaba sus ideas

-sorperndida ¿no?-le pregunto el rubio-a lo que te llamo-dijo llamando su atención

-tu diras-le dijo ella

-por lo que se tu estas detrás de Potter –le dijo el rubio sonriendo ya que la chica comenzo a colocarse colorada

-eso es mentira-le dijo ella avergonzada

-vamos Granger, Ginny me lo dijo-le conto el rubio-tu quieres a Potter, y yo a Ginny..

-y si fuera asi, que tiene de que nos sirve-le pregunto al rubio

-aquie es donde empieza todo-dijo parando el auto- seamos novios-le declaro y ella le grito

-QUEEEEE!!!-ella no cabia en su asombro, Draco Malfoy le estaba pidiendo ser novios. Bueno no era tan asi pero era prácticamente eso.

-no grites-le dijo molesto-la mejor forma de conquistar a alguien es sacandole celos, y que mejor que con su enemigo, Ginny vuelve a mi, y Potter seria todo tuyo-le dijo como si fuera la mejor de las ideas

-estas loco cierto?-le pregunto al castaña-harry me ve solo como su amiga, sino ya hubiera intentado algo

-si Potter no se a fijado en ti es por el hecho de que siemrpe a estado sola-le dijo el, y en cuanto ella se sonrojo el lo confirmo- sab que no te iras con otro, aparte que es ahora cuando te estas arreglando-la miro significativamente de arriba abajo.

-no lo se-le contesto ella en voz baja-recuerda que nos odiomos, soy la sangre sucia sabelotodo Granger-le dijo ella

-oh! Vamos, no me diras que todavía recuerdas eso-le dijo el-eramos unos crios, que no sabiamos lo que querias o pensabamos-le siguió diciendo-aparte que seria actuación solamente, que la gente nos viera o eso, pero no nos acostaremos o algo asi-le dijo con incredulidad

-no lo se-repitio ella, se saco su chaqueta por el calor que hacia, dejando ver su escote tras esa polera entallada- creo que caminare-le dijo luego de un rato-debes estar muy enamorado de Ginny, para querer involucrarte conmigo-le dijo ella bajando del auto apesumbrada

-no sabes cuanto-dijo el solo en un susurro que paso inadvertido para la chica-Piensalo-y sin mas echo a andar el vehiculo.

Rabia era lo que sentia en ese momento Hermione, ¿Qué le veian a Ginny?

Era cierto que era estupenda, su cabello rojo liso y brillante, sus curvas no tenian nada que envidiarle a las famosas modelos. A quien mentia, siempre fue mejor que ella en el tema hombres, tanto en Hogwarts como ahora en la universidad por ejemplo, ella habia salido hace dos años de la universidad y a Ginny le quedaba este y el proximo año

Ahora Malfoy le salia con este plan, camino pensando en lo que hablo con ese rubio. Era obvio la respuesta, NO como podia hacer eso. Cuando llego al hospital se dirigio a su oficina.

-Doctora Granger-le dijo una joven de cabello negro-que bueno que llego, en la sala de operaciones llego un niño, necesitan de su ayuda

-gracias por avisar Angela-_rayos, _tenia que operar, eso significaba como muggle, era de los pocos medicos que sabia hacerlo, esperaba que lo que estaba pasando no se involucrara.

Se cambio de ropa y fue directo a pabellón. Luego de dos horas de abrir, saturar, recrear y no se cuantas cosas mas, la operación termino, con un éxito rotundo. A pesaro de que trato de no pensar en ciertas cosas, lo logro. Camino de vuelta a su oficina donde la enfermera asistente, Angela, la espera sonriente

-Hermione-le dijo la enfermera, cuando estaban solas se trataban por sus nombres-el señor Potter esta aquí-la castaña sonrio-pero vino acompañado-la sonrisa que se habia formado en su rostro se desvanecio

-gracias Angela-le sonrio a la enfermera

-suerte-le susurro la pelinegra, pero Hermione nolo escucho ya que habia entrado rapidamente a su oficina, en cuanto lo hizo los vio

-hola Harry, Ginny a que vienen-pregunto Hermione

-tu lo sabias-le dijo en tono amigable Ginny y le mostro su mano derecha, vio el hermoso anillo de oro blanco en su dedo anular

-me entere hace poco-dijo sin poder ocultar su tono descortez

-lo siento Herms pero no me pude contener-le conto Harry-por cierto hoy te ves espectacular-levantando el dedo pulgar como diciendo "_bien hecho_"

-gracias-dijo la castaña-y a que vienen-pregunto ya que queria salir rapido de esa situación

-pues veniamos a contarte mione, ojo que lo hicimos antes de Ron-le conto Ginny

-gracias por la consideración chicos-se mordio la lengua-y hay algo mas-pregunto neutral, como si no le importara

-pues nada-dijo nervioso Harry

-bueno entonces si no se molestan, tengo mucho trabajo-dijo la castaña haciendo que buscaba unos papeles

-ok-dijo harry-Ginny me esperas afuera

-claro amor-le contesto la pelirroja-adios Herm-la castaña hizo un gesto con la mano

-que pasa mione-pregunto el ojiverde en cuanto su novia salio-crei que te gustaria la noticia, no quice abrumarte con lo de la ayuda, ya Luna me esta ayudando

-no pasa nada Harry, solo estoy un poco ocupada, acabo de tener una operación al estilo muggle y estoy agotada eso es todo-le contesto su amiga sin levantar la cabeza.

-si no me quieres decir, no me mientas Hermione-le dijo Harry levantandose de su asiento-espero que sea lo que estes pasando, se mejore y encuentres a alguien en quien si puedas confiar-se acerco a la puerta y dijo- adios- sin mas salio de la oficina, en cuanto lo hizo Hermione se puso a llorar, se desarmo el moño y coloco su rostro entre sus manos en señal de desesperanza, lo que no queria escuchar llego antes de que lo quisiera, la puerta de su oficina se abrio dejando ver a su asistente

-Hermione, no te pongas asi-le pidio la chica, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, gesto que la castaña agradecio-el no merece que te pongas asi por el

-no lo puedo evitar Angie-le dijo Hermione, Angela desde que llego se llevao bien con ella, y encuanto le asignaron su asistencia se hicieron muy amigas, claro que en el hospital se trataban con el respeto que requeria el protocolo-y es ella la que no lo merece-de pronto se solto del abrazo y miro a la pelinegra-un momento…tu lo sabias-afirmo incredula-como supiste.

-Hermione, en cuanto me levante temi que te enteraras, creo que fue lo mejor que el te contara-le dijo Angie

-de que hablas-le pregunto

-salio esta mañana en el diario-le contesto

Ya no habia mucho que hacer el ya habia elegido y si queria hacer algo seria ahora.

-Tengo que hacer algo-le dijo a la asistente quien asintio y se retiro.

Se levanto de su escritorio y entro al baño y se arreglo el cabello dejandolo suelto, lo bueno de los maquillajes sueltos era que no se corrian con el agua.

Habia tomado una decisión, salio de su oficina en direccion contraria que lo habia hecho Harry y se encamino al ascensor, subio a _daños por encantamientos_ y se acerco a una mujer de edad, le dijo algo y entro en una oficina donde un rubio levanto la cabeza en cuanto la sintio entrar

-acepto-le dijo inclinandose en su mesa-acepto el trato para conquistar a Harry, tu dime que hay que hacer-ante eso Draco sonrio y se levanto.

-Pues lo primero es que los demas nos vean juntos asi que en cuanto salga te voy a buscar, iremos a tomar algo para conocernos mejor-le explico Draco-esto tiene que ser real, iremos a comprar algunas cosas y listo-se acerco a ella y le abrio la puerta-nos vemos cariño

-estas seguro de que est funcionara-pregunto cambiando su postura de segura a inquieta

-eso tenlo por seguro-le contestó-soy Slytherin recuerdalo

-esta bien-ella suspiro-nos vemos a la salida-y sin mas salio. Se comenzo a repetir en su cabeza lo que le dijo el rubio _"Potter sera tuyo" "eso tenlo por seguro" "nos tienen que ver juntos""acepto" _ En que estaba pensando cuando le acepto, se habia emtido en la boca del lobo, o mas bien _de la serpiente_, penso, _solo espero que no se equivoque_ se dijo a si misma.

Camino a su oficina un poco turbada, termino todo lo que tenia que hacer, revisar fichas, hospitalizaciones, avanzar en su trabajo como profesora del cuarto año de medimagia, tenia mucho trabajo respecto a lo ultimo ya que era un año y medio de su especialización y luego se graduaban, la proxima semana tenian el examen de medimagia general y la toma de su especificación; cuando ya eran las siete y media su citófono sono

-Doctora Granger-sono el aparato

-que pasa Angela-pregunto la castaña

-el Doctor malfoy la espera, dice que ya estaban de acuerdo.

-dile que ya salgo, puedes venir un momento- le pidio a su asistente

-claro, voy en un segundo doctora.

_**Punto de vista de Draco **__(desde el momento en que salio de la universidad y se cruzo con Hermione)_

La maldita de la Weasley habia jugado con el, la muy perra lo dejaba porque estaba de novia con Potter, ese maldito Potter siemrpe ganandole, pero no se quedaria asi, de pronto el rubio sonrio a unos pocos metros iba caminando Granger, ella le ayudaria en su venganza, se acerco a ella en su auto y le toco la bocina.

-Malfoy-susurro con extrañeza-¿que quieres?

-Sube, y te explico-le dijo, vio que la chica miraba con cara de eres idiota o te haces-no te hare nada lo juro, vamos sube, vamos al mismo lugar-ella le miro desconfiada pero igualmente subio. El rubio siguió manejando.

-y bien que es lo que quieres-le pregunto ella- es obvio que me pediras algo a cambio-el rubio sonrio.

-siempre tan inquisitiva, no Granger-le dijo Draco

-te conozco Malfoy-le dijo ella encogiendose de hombros-una serpiente no hace algo gratis

-no te e insultado-se defendio el-pero tienes razon, no lo hago por caridad

-entonces habla-le dijo Hermione

-¿tu sabias que ginny estaba con Potter?-pregunto seri Draco

-no-nego con su cabeza-me entere ayer-dijo ella, Draco se dio cuent de que ella tambien cambiando su expresión-¿tu tenias algo con ella cierto?

-si-dijo el-llevabamos dos años-ella la vio sorprendida-la muy perra termino hoy conmigo, porque según ella "ama a potter"-dijo lo ultimo con voz afeminada e irritada-eso quiere decir, que estuvo jugando con los dos

-no lo puedo creer-ella puso cara de incredulidad

-sorperndida ¿no?-le pregunto el rubio-a lo que te llamo-dijo llamando su atención

-tu diras-le dijo ella

-por lo que se tu estas detrás de Potter –le dijo el rubio sonriendo ya que la chica comenzo a colocarse colorada

-eso es mentira-le dijo ella avergonzada

-vamos Granger, Ginny me lo dijo-le conto el rubio-tu quieres a Potter, y yo a Ginny..

-y si fuera asi, que tiene de que nos sirve-le pregunto al rubio

-aqui es donde empieza todo-dijo parando el auto- seamos novios-le declaro y ella le grito

-QUEEEEE!!!- el chico puso cara de desagrado

-no grites-le dijo molesto-la mejor forma de conquistar a alguien es sacandole celos, y que mejor que con su enemigo, Ginny vuelve a mi, y Potter seria todo tuyo-le dijo como si fuera la mejor de las ideas

-estas loco cierto?-le pregunto al castaña-harry me ve solo como su amiga, sino ya hubiera intentado algo

-si Potter no se a fijado en ti es por el hecho de que siemrpe has estado sola-le dijo el, y en cuanto ella se sonrojo el lo confirmo- sabe que no te iras con otro, aparte que es ahora cuando te estas arreglando-la miro significativamente de arriba abajo.

-no lo se-le contesto ella en voz baja-recuerda que nos odiomos, soy la sangre sucia sabelotodo Granger-le dijo ella

-oh! Vamos, no me diras que todavía recuerdas eso-le dijo el-eramos unos crios, que no sabiamos lo que querias o pensabamos-le siguió diciendo-aparte que seria actuación solamente, que la gente nos viera o eso, pero no nos acostaremos o algo asi-le dijo con incredulidad

-no lo se-repitio ella, se saco su chaqueta por el calor que hacia, dejando ver su escote tras esa polera entallada- creo que caminare-le dijo luego de un rato-debes estar muy enamorado de Ginny, para querer involucrarte conmigo-le dijo ella bajando del auto

-no sabes cuanto-dijo el solo en un susurro que paso inadvertido para la chica-Piensalo-y sin mas echo a andar el vehiculo.

Estaba echo, la chica era seguro de que aceptaria, apostaba a que al terminar el día le diria que si. Ginebra se arrepentiria de haberle dejado, nadie, y eso lo tenia que tener bien en claro NADIE dejaba a Draco Malfoy, y asi un poco mas optimista sigui su marcha a su trabajo.

_**Volviendo a la situación inicial **_

-no me digas que te iras con el bombom Rubio de alla afuera-le pregunto en cuanto entro por la puerta la pelinegra-Merlin, estas rodeada de exquisiteces-la castaña rio ante las ocurrencias de la chica

-si me ire con el, necesito olvidar el otro _problemita_ –y su amiga asintio-pero para eso necesito tu ayuda, necesito que estos archivos-y apunto a unos papeles- los ordenes por abecedario, puedes, es que no alcanzo, el señor alla afuera

-no te preocupes mione, yo me encargo-agarro la chaqueta y la cartera de la castaña, la ayudo a levantarse y le entrego las cosas-suerte_ con Don Bom Bom_

Salio de la oficina para encontrarse con Draco quien sonreia seuctoramente, quizas después de todo el plan seria muy entretenido, quizas algo mas que entretenido

-vamos-pregunt el rubio y ella asintio-iremos a un restaurant de aquí cerca-en cuanto bajaron del edifiico a los subterraneos subieron al coche del chico, y emprendieron el camino hacia una cena muy particular.

-Y como fue que no nos vimos hasta hace un año-pregunto la castaña para romper el silencio

-cuando sali de Hogwarts me fui a Francia-le conto el rubio-volvi hace 3 años para ser exactos, y luego me ofrecieron trabajo en San Mungo y acepte y tu?

-al salir de Hogwarts, empece mis estudios con Medimagia y relaciones exteriores-le conto la chica-no sabia que iba a escoger asi que tome las dos, luego de cinco años termine la de relaciones exteriores y me ofrecieron trabajo en San mungo, luego de un itiempo me afrecieron hacer clases y acepte

-color favorito?-pregunto el y ella lo miro extrañada- necesito saber cosas de ti

-gris y verde-dijo ella- y el tuyo

-gris y negro-le contesto sonriendo-musica?

-no tengo definido y tu?

-rock-le conto el rubio-flor?

-orquideas-le confeso la chica

-no me preguntaras?- ella nego-pues comida favorita

-japonesa y tu?

-italiana, tienes hermanos

-no, mis padres murieron hace 5 años en un accidente y no tengo hermanos ni familia conocida.

-estamos en las mismas-le conto el, luego de eso hubo un silencio ya que la chica tenia expresión triste, cuando llegaron al restaurant el le abrio la puerta para que ella bajara

-no crees que es un poco formal-le dijo ella

-esto es digno de un Malfoy, dijo el riendo ya que ella rodo los ojos- entremos. En cuanto lo hiceron se dieron cuenta de que habian muchas parejas en el local, se sentaron y ordenaron, hermione se estaba riendo de Draco porque este se habia manchado su nariz cuando

-Hermione-pregunto un muchacho-que hacces con este-y apunto a Draco con gesto de asco

-Harry-susurro ella.


	3. Fiesta de Zabini

**ACLARO LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, HAY ALGUNOS COMO ANGELA QUE SON MIOS, PERO TODO EL RESTO NO.**

**Hola, estoy feliz, me esta yendo bien con mis fics, me alegra que haya personas que disfruten leyéndolo, un beso especial para los que me mandaron rev**

**KARYTA34: **ajjaja, gracias por el rev, siento ser tan malvada y haberlo dejado donde lo hice, ejje un beso espero lo sigas.

**LADYBLACKY: **me sonrojan tus rev, ajajaj, fan?? Ajaj grax por el apoyo, eres demasiado cómica, no sabes lo que me alegran tus rev. Un beso

**CHOCONINIA:** ola, me alegra que también te hayas animado a leer esta historia, la proxima historia en actualizar ser EL PASADO, MI PRESENTE, un beso.

**LADO.OSCURO: **que bueno que te gustara, espero no defraudarte con este capi, un abrazote para ti

**BEAUTIFLY92: **no pretendo copiar a la otra, por si acaso, en este capi te darás cuenta de lo distintas que son en su contenido. Ginny me carga por eso la hice mala, ajaj un besotes, espero te guste

**Capitulo 3, FIESTA DE ZABINI**

-te he preguntado que ¿Qué haces con este?-repitió, el moreno que estaba de la mano con Ginny, que les miraba desconcertada

-Mira Potter, lo que haga yo con Gr..Hermione-la pelirroja lo miro incrédula-no es asunto tuyo, estábamos bien hasta que llegaste-termino de decir tomándole la mano a la castaña por encima de la mesa, para que los vean

-Escúchame Malfoy-le apunto con un dedo amenazante-no se que rayos estas haciendo con mione, pero ten cuidado

-tranquilo Harry- le dijo Ginny aun sin creer lo que veía-porque no nos sentamos con ustedes-y le sonrió hipócritamente a la castaña, quien no alcanzo a decir nada cuando la pelirroja se sentó entre ambos hombres

-Weasley, estamos en una cita-le dijo Draco con rencor, al sentir la mano de la chica en su pierna.

-oh vamos, no te molestes-le dijo sin tomar en cuenta la mirada de todos, Ginny esa noche tenia un vestido verde hasta la mitad del muslo entallado.

-creo que voy al baño G…Hermione-dijo el rubio y se levanto de su puesto y se alejo

-Hermione que haces con el-le pregunto Ginny

-bu...bueno yo

-contesta mione-le exigió Harry, antes de ver que Ginny se había mojado "accidentalmente" con la copa del rubio-que te paso

-no te preocupes, creo que iré al tocador-y se alejo por el mismo camino del rubio. En cuanto llego al baño, entro en el de varones y cuando abrió la puerta, vio a Draco con las manos en el fregadero y la cabeza gacha

-oh Draco-y lo empujo dentro de un retrete, y cerro la puerta tras ella y lo beso-no tenias que hacer eso para sacarme celos-le dijo luego

-de que hablas-pregunto el que tenia sus manos en la cintura de la chica

-de Herm-rió la pelirroja-se que la odias, si quieres puedes irte, nosotros luego la vamos a dejar-dijo para tratar de acercarse al chico

-crees que esto es por ti-le pregunto, colocando incredulidad en su rostro, demasiado buen actor

-vamos no es necesario que actúes-dijo acercándose nuevamente

-sabes, estas aquí con tu prometido, y yo con Granger-diablos, se le salio el apellido

-lo ves-le sonrió

-me cansas Ginebra-y salio del baño en dirección a la mesa donde estaban los dos amigos

_**En el momento en que Ginny se fue de la mesa**_

-y que contestas-pregunto

-Harry, solo salimos-le dijo la chica-es simpático, agradable, caballero-todo eso lo dijo mordiéndose la lengua

-mientes-le dijo el levantando la voz, a lo que la gente los miro divertidos-es una serpiente Hermione-le dijo- no puedes pretender que te crea-con expresión incrédula

-Harry, ya somos adultos-le dijo ella repitiendo las palabras que el rubio le había dicho

-no se

-ay! Harry, no actúes como si estuvieras celoso-le dijo ella

-no estoy celoso, es solo que-bajo al cabeza-me preocupas, eres mi amiga y

-Ya harry- le dijo ella aburrida-tu lo dijiste, somos amigos, nada mas-el moreno no la miraba-

-pero Hermione, es Malfoy-le dijo el

-ya Harry, para por favor-le pidió ella- el es una persona que …a sido buena-le dijo ella sacando toda la imaginación que tenia, en eso el rubio la mira y le dice

-vamonos-ella asintio

-Adiós Harry-se levanto y se marcho con el rubio, subieron al auto de el en silencio. Hermione sentía rabia, siempre era Ginny la bonita, simpática, entretenida, atrevida, perfecta, ¿porque ella no podía ser asi?. Miro de reojo al rubio, tenía marcas de pintalabios rojo en el cuello de la camisa

-donde te dejo-pregunto el ojigris serio

-en Gringotts-pidió ella, cuando iban cerca se atrevió a preguntarle- ¿estuviste con ella cierto?- el la miro y volvió su vista adelante

-eso no te importa-a ella pareció no importarle eso y pregunto

-¿Qué tiene ella?-pregunto triste

-a que te refieres

-a Ginebra-le dijo ella- siempre fue la favorita de todos, de las chicas como amiga, de los chicos como novia, siempre fue ella-soltó la castaña

-envidiosa-le dijo sonriendo, ella lo miro con cara de "sueña"-acéptalo, es mas linda que tu, es sexy, lujuriosa, divertida, imaginativa, atrevida, exquisita, es perfecta, algo que tu no-le dijo cruelmente-eres amargada, te vistes mal, aburrida, lo mas mata-pasiones

-para-le dijo ella pero el continuo

-no haces nada atrevido, eres horrible

-para el coche-el la miro solamente-te digo que pares el coche- y el lo hizo, y ella aprovecho para bajar.

-oh vamos granger, no enojaras por eso-le dio el rubio sonriendo

-sabes que-le dijo ella volteando a verlo-no me interesa seguir con el plan, no me interesa seguir escuchando tu declaración de cómo soy lo peor, aunque creo que te falto el que soy una sangre-sucia y Ginny de linaje limpio-le dijo irónicamente, volteando y caminando

-Granger no te enfades, si lo que dije es verdad-en lugar de arreglarlo, fue peor-oh vamos

-que quieres, para que quieres estar con alguien horrible-y remarco la ultima palabra

-no decía que eres fea, lo dije en forma de ser-le dijo-vamos sube que te llevo a tu casa-ella no hizo caso y siguió a caminando-hazlo por Potter-ella paró y el sonrió-te diste cuenta de que estaba celoso-le pregunto, y ella volteo a verlo y el se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando-no seas llorona-le dijo Draco

-no seas imbécil-le grito ella, y el callo, no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, pero aun asi no podía dejar de ser el-me dijo "me preocupo, eres mi amiga"

-es obvio que no te diría que estaba celoso-bajo del auto y la hizo subir nuevamente-te llevo a casa- y asi lo hizo, no dijeron nada mas. En cuanto llego se bajo sin decir un "gracias" o "adiós". A Draco, no le importo el que se enfadara con el, lo que le preocupo, fue el que dejara el plan.

Por su parte estaba seguro que si fuera tan importante como Potter, Ginny estaría con el, pero no volvería con ella quizás si jugaría pero tenia que mostrarle, que el no era un juguete con el cual se podía jugar y luego votar, no señor, y menos una Weasley, le mostraría quien era él, aunque tuviera que sacrificar todo el amor que le tuvo, por que si tenia que admitirlo, Ginebra Weasley fue la primera mujer que el miro y con la cual pensó en un futuro. Pero ella jugo, no volvería a caer en el juego de una mujer denuevo, no tropezaría dos veces con la misma piedra.

Hermione entro a su departamento sin expresión alguna, sabia que Draco tenia razón, pero ¿que podía hacer ella? Nada, ella era como era y nadie la podría cambiar. Se acostó inmediatamente, no quería pensar, y asi lo hizo, en cuanto recostó su cabeza en la almohada se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente estaba de mejor animo, por lo que se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, maquillaje suave, cabello liso, gracias a la poción que le enseño Luna, y de ropa, una falda negra a la rodilla, no era para nada ajustada, un sweater amarillo que se le apegaba a su cuerpo, haciendo que la curva de su cintura resaltara. No alcanzo a tomar desayuno por la hora que era, asi que se apareció en su consulta donde Ángela la recibió con una sonrisa, y la siguió hasta su oficina

-me lo cuentas todo mujer-le dijo la cotilla de su amiga, con dos tazas de café

-ajja, a ver, que es lo que quieres que te cuente-le sonrió

-Hermione vamos, cuéntame por favor-le pidió

-no paso mucho-la morena la miro suplicante-en un principio todo estuvo perfecto, fuimos a comer a un restaurant-le comento la castaña- y estábamos conversando cuando llega Harry-la morena abrió la boca asombrada, y le contó todo, menos que se puso llorar-y eso es todo-suspiro

-no se que decir herms-le dijo Ángela- Don Bom-Bom te hizo eso, es un imbécil-le dijo la morena, cuando abren la puerta y gran sorpresa se llevan ambas al ver que era el mismísimo "Don Bom-Bom" como el había puesto Ángela al rubio que la miraba divertido

-Don Bom-Bom?-pregunto sonriendo el ojigris

-no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar-le pregunto enojada la castaña

-y tu acaso no sabes que esto es un hospital donde se atienden pacientes, no una junta de madres-dijo alzando una ceja el rubio.

-Ángela retírese por favor-le pidió la castaña a su amiga quien asintio

-con su permiso Doctor Malfoy-y se alejo dejando a Draco Y Hermione en una batalla de miradas.

-Que quieres?-le pregunto secamente la chica.

-tenemos que hablar-le dijo el rubio, ella alzo una ceja esperando que comenzara, soltó un bufido y dijo-lo siento, estas contenta-ella sonrió burlonamente.

-que sientes-pregunto haciendo rabiar al hombre.

-siento haberte tratado como lo hice ayer-le contesto el, mas a modo de gruñido que de disculpa-exasperas sabes-ella sonrió triunfalmente.

-te perdono-el alzo una ceja divertido, lo que tenia que hacer por una maldita venganza, odiaba el doble a la pelirroja, tener que pedir perdón a Granger, ja, no lo volvería a hacer-seguimos con el plan entonces.

-por supuesto-le contesto el-como te diste cuenta ayer, Ginny no se resistió a mis encantos.

-si lo se-le contesto ella cambiando su expresión-habría que ser imbécil para no darse cuenta, y que sigue ahora en tu súper plan.

-pues Potter tiene que pensar que llevamos tiempo como "amigos" y Ginny no se lo creerá, hasta que nos vea.

-a que te refieres con eso-pregunto un tanto asustada por ello.

-pues, que nos tiene que ver besándonos-le dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- recuerdas a Blaise Zabini-le pregunto el rubio.

-si por-extrañada pregunto Hermione.

-este Viernes hará una fiesta en su casa-le contó Draco, tomando asiento enfrente de la castaña-es su cumpleaños, no es formal, Zabini odia eso-le informo el rubio-el esta enterado de nuestro plan, asi que como yo iré, tu iras conmigo-vio que la castaña iba a reclamar, por lo que siguió hablando-el fingirá que no es la primera vez que nos ve juntos, e invitara a Potter.

-pero en ese caso cual seria el motivo de invitarlo-le pregunto la chica.

-Blaise siempre invita a gente conocida, por lo que invitara a "el-niño-que-vivió"-dijo con burla- Potter ira con Ginny supongo, también invitara al cabeza de zanahoria-hablando de Ron-para que no sospechen, y ahí se enteraran de nuestro –y hizo una expresión como de estar pensando-como decirlo, _Affer_, romance o como le quieras llamar.

-quieres decir que, ahí nos besaremos-pregunto la castaña arrugando la nariz.

-exacto, pero no hagas esa expresión, ni que fuera horrible-le indico el

-ajja, eres un egocéntrico- y el sonrió con autosuficiencia, cuando el aparato sonó y se escucho la voz de Ángela.

_-Doctora Granger, la señorita Lovegood esta aquí, dice que necesita conversar urgentemente con usted-_informo el aparato.

-hazla pasar-le indico Draco.

-es lo que iba a hacer, pero tienes que marcharte-el le indico que siguiera.

_-hazla pasar Ángela, gracias_ –y el aparato se apago, mientras por la puerta entro una rubia sonriente .

-ups!, molesto-pregunto al ver al rubio ahí.

-no te preocupes Loony, M…Draco ya se va-le dijo la castaña.

-Draco Malfoy?-pregunto incrédula de ver ahí al rubio

-el mismo-contesto Draco-Luna cierto?-la rubia asintio- Herm habla mucho de ti-"Herm, desde cuando le decía asi".

-a si?-pregunto la chica desconcertada.

-asi es-trato de sonreír, pero ver a Lunática ahí, solo le producían ganas de reír-creo que ya me voy Hermione-y le guiño un ojo a la castaña, que solo dejo mas desconcertada a la misma y a su amiga-hasta luego Lunat…-se reprimió decir lunática y salio sonriendo.

-Que fue todo eso-pregunto shockeada

-pues nada-le sonrió Hermione-supongo que ya sabes lo de Harry

-si, yo de verdad lo siento herms-se le veía afligida a la rubia-yo no quería crearte expectativas, pero siempre vi a Harry demasiado amistoso contigo, entonces creí ..

-creíste lo mismo que yo-le dijo-pero no importa, la verdad eh reflexionado bastante acerca de esto y estoy mucho mejor- Merlín, como había mentido con este famoso plan, esperaba le creyera.

-bueno, si es asi perfecto-le sonrió la rubia con lastima.

-por cierto tengo que comprar un regalo, ¿me acompañas?-le pregunto a la rubia.-el viernes en la mañana.

-si, para quien-le pregunto

-para Blaise-dijo, y la rubia la miro extrañada-Blaise Zabini, además necesito comprar un vestido, es informal-e informo-por cierto a Ronald también lo invitara asi que tu también vas.

-Conoces a Blaise Zabini? El moreno guapo amigo de Malfoy?-la castaña asintio divertida-y como?

-bu..Bueno Draco me lo presento-le informo descaradamente Hermione-me acompañaras??

-por supuesto mione-luego se acerco a su amiga y le susurro-sabias qu yo moría por ese cuando llegue al colegio?

-ajajaj, ay Loony, que no te escuche Ronald-rió

-y entonces la cosa va en serio con Malfoy-le pregunto

-pues, no se-dijo, era tan extraño tener que mentirle a Luna, "esto no terminara bien" pensó

-Hace cuanto se frecuentan?¿como fue que no me contaste?-la castaña comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y se mordió el labio

-es que-y ahora que decía, ella siempre le contaba todo a Luna-…no sabia como se lo tomarían-le dijo de repente-ya sabes como son Harry y Ron

-y porque lo sueltas ahora-le pregunto curiosa la rubia.

-pues porque Harry ya nos vio-le contó.

-QUEEE, perdón pero creo que escuche mal-le dijo Luna, pero la castaña negó-que Harry los vio juntos?-su amiga asintio-no puedo creerlo, y que hizo.

-pues se molesto, pero yo le dije que no tenia porque, yo estaba con Draco y el con Ginny-informo la ojimiel-además, nos estamos llevando bien, y es guapo, no se.

-Quien eres tu y que hiciste con Hermione??-le exigió la rubia, a lo que la castaña soltó un bufido de frustración-mione, no me has contado todo-le dijo su amiga, que tanto conocía ese sonido- y en que me has mentido.

-Ay Loony-Hermione se tomo la cara-es un plan-la rubia la miro con pena.

-para olvidar a Harry-dijo la rubia.

-no-le contesto Hermione-para conquistarlo-bajo la cabeza-se que suena entupido, pero tengo mis razones.

-Hermione y estas jugando con Malfoy.

-no, el me esta ayudando-Luna la miro extrañada-el tenia una relación con Ginebra-la chica de ojos saltones quedo pasmada-el quiere recuperarla y yo sacarle celos a Harry.

-Hermione, porque mejor no le dices a Harry que ella lo engaño.

-PORQUE NO ME CREERA- le grito-el dice que soy como su hermana, su mejor amiga, pero siempre que tiene que decidir entre las dos lo hace con ella-contenía las lagrimas, con Luna era la única que podía llorar sin parecer una débil o con la que se podía desquitar- ella le puede decir que solo se lo dije porque estoy celosa-dijo bajando la voz-ella sabe que estoy enamorada de él.

-Mione, porque no me habías contado-se levanto de su asiento y lo corrió al lado de su amiga para abrazarla-lamento no haber llamado antes.

-no importa, esta todo bien-se soltó del abrazo-Malfoy me ayudara.

-esto no terminara bien herm-le dijo la rubia.

-Loony, yo se lo que hago-se defendió Herm-me acompañaras, y ayudaras a que todo salga mas real.

-yo soy tu amiga-le contesto la rubia-esto no me parece ser correcto-la castaña iba a agregar algo pero ella le interrumpió-pero aun asi, si es lo que tu quieres.

-gracias Luna.

_Esa castaña, no puede tener amigos más raros. Lo perdono, pensó sonriendo burlonamente, vaya que era noble la chica._ Draco Malfoy, caminaba a su oficina, con la cabeza en alto, si en Hogwarts donde era un pesado, y aun asi era la fantasía sexual de todas las chicas, excepto Granger, ahora que se dirigía a las mujeres con mas educación, solo lo hacia verse mas guapo. Todas las mujeres por donde pasaba le quedaban mirando, y si las miradas hicieran algo, quizás no existiría mas Draco, ya que se lo comían con los ojos. Sonreía con arrogancia, se acerco donde la secretaria de su amigo. Había ido conde Blaise, tenia que hablar con el.

-hola linda-le sonrió seductoramente-tengo que hablar con tu jefe

-e..e..espere…un…un momento por favor-la chica y tartamudeaba del nerviosismo, era la nueva secretaria de Blaise, no estaba nada mal, era alta, su figura estupenda, su falda, a medio muslo, cabello rubio y mientras salía de la oficina de Blaise, la observo de abajo hacia arriba, esos tacos solamente la hacían ver mas apetecible, sus largas piernas brillaban terminaban en unas prominentes caderas, para dar paso a su pequeña cintura que era el soporte de su pecho, no era mucho pero estaba bien, ese cuello bronceado, y ese cabello castaño. ¿Castaño, no era rubio? Sacudió su cabeza y la volvió a mirar, si era rubio, que diablos le estaba pasando.

-esta bien?-pregunto dimidamente la chica

-si

-el señor Zabini dice que adelante-le sonrió

-gracias-no dijo más y aun un poco extrañado entro en la oficina de su amigo

- Come stai _(que tal)_ Draco-pregunto el moreno de ojos claros, y aire Italiano.

-bien Blaise, te vengo a avisar que ya invite a Granger-le comento

-no se como estas con ella por esto-le comento su amigo-nunca fue tu estilo, pelo enmarañado, ropas grandes, uighh-y puso cara de asco-si ibas a hacer algo asi, debería ser menos sacrificio

-Blaise, no la ves desde que salimos de Hogwarts-le comento

-corrección, luego salio en un periódico con un novio "Novia de Harry Potter, ¿lo engaña?"-sonrió el rubio, el también se acordaba de aquella noticia.

-pero era mentira-le confirmo Draco sentándose en un sillón de cuero-nunca tuvo anda con Potter.

-si tu lo dices, que eres su novio-dijo riendo el moreno.

-jaj, tienes que invitar a Cara rajada y a la comadreja-le dijo .

-comadreja??, tu salías con una comadreja-rió el moreno nuevamente

-estas chistosito eh-alzo una ceja-con razón dicen que eres el bufón

-Mientes-le apunto infantilmente-nunca lo e sido.

-aajja…me tienes que ayudar-pidió Draco, dejando de jugar

-lo haré Draco- le dijo su amigo-pero tienes que saber que en la portada no, saldrá, será mi fiesta-su amigo alzo una ceja

-oh vamos, todos los años es, me debes muchas-su amigo emitió un gruñido

-esta bien" ¿mejores enemigos?" –dijo e hizo un movimiento con su mano de izquierda a derecha-que tal esta?

-si bien-le dijo-ajaj nadie lo creerá, un Malfoy, con una hija de Muggles, será divertido-se levanto-gracias por todo Blaise, me tengo que ir, Adiós

-Nulla, addio (_de anda, adiós_)-le dijo Blaise, volviendo a su papeleo.

_**Viernes en la mañana**_

-Hermione, ese esta perfecto-le decía la rubia que la acompañaba y miraba el vestido que tenia puesto.

-es muy corto-le dijo la castaña, quien llevaba un vestido que le llegaba justo debajo de su trasero y un poco mas, era negro totalmente ajustado-no podré comer nada hasta mañana.

-no exageres, dejaras a todos con al boca abierta-rió Luna.

-tu crees-pregunto mirándose en el espejo del mostrador.

-no lo creo, estoy segura-le informo la rubia.

-entonces lo llevo-dijo sonriendo la castaña.

-lo ibas a llevar de todas formas-bromeo la rubia. .

Estuvieron toda la mañana comprando ropa, ya que Hermione, tenia poca ropa de colores, ese día era la fiesta, por lo que se pasaron la tarde en masajistas, peluquería y cosas asi.

-créeme que nunca mas en mi vida, vuelvo a todo eso-le informo la castaña cuando estaban en su departamento-y como reacciono Ronald-le pregunto de repente.

-se enojo-le contesto sinceramente la rubia-dice que no entiende como eres amiga del hurón-Hermione sonrió-pero se le pasara, paso lo mismo con Justin, y Alexander en la escuela.

-si, que hora es-pregunto para zanjar el tema la ojimiel

-las ocho treinta-Hermione se sobresalto

-oh merlín, estamos atrasadas, Draco vendrá en media hora

-Draco eh!!-rió la rubia-somos brujas-le contesto obviando Luna

-lo se, pero es tarde-y comenzaron a arreglarse, Luna se coloco un vestido blanco entallado, en la parte de su pecho y debajo de este tenia una cinta, el vestido caía libremente hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, el cabello se lo ondulo. Cuando se termino de maquillar tocaron la puerta de la habitación, las dos se sobresaltaron, se suponía estaban solas en su departamento, al abrir, era un rubio, vestido con un pantalón de tela negro y una camisa del mismo color, abierta en los dos primeros botones.

Draco por su parte quedo pasmado, no lo demostró ya que era un experto escondiendo emociones, pero Hermione lo asombro, llevaba un vestido entallado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, era de color negro, su favorito, el cabello liso y en un corte desflecado, sus piernas brillantes posiblemente por algún aceite, que solo la hacían mas apetecibles

-Como entraste-le pregunto la castaña con sus manos en las caderas

-hola a ti también, se ven bastante bien- y la recorrió con la mirada

-Te dije Luna que este vestido no-olvidándose de cómo entro Draco y sonrojada por la mirada del rubio.

-déjala mujer, que te ves bien-le dijo-nos vamos-pregunto.

-es que luna-comenzó a decir la castaña pero Luna la Interrumpió.

-nada, yo ya me voy, Ronald me debe estar esperando-ella asintio.

-entonces nos vamos-dijo Draco.

-si-se despidió de su amiga- nos vemos en la fiesta-y la rubia le guiño un ojo-voy por mi abrigo- y salio de la habitación dejando a los rubios solos.

-hiciste un muy buen trabajo-le dijo a la rubia quien se encogió.

-gracias supongo, yo también me voy, adiós Draco-el chico se sobresalto, ya que con la naturalidad que se dirigió la rubia hacia el .

-adiós chica-le dijo y salio del la habitación luego de que la rubia desapareciera buscando a la castaña.

Se fueron a la fiesta en el coche de el, ya que el aparecerse no estaría permitido, "por los colados" había dicho Blaise. En cuanto llegaron se acercaron al anfitrión

-Hola Blaise-dijo Draco y el moreno volteo, al hacerlo quedo con la boca abierta bajo la mirada divertida del rubio, Blaise no se esperaba ese cambio en la castaña.

-Hola-dijo la chica un poco incomoda por la mirada del chico-feliz cumpleaños-y le entrego un paquetito-espero te guste.

-emmm, gracias-y miro al rubio-Blaise zabini-se presento el moreno, quería estar seguro de que esa chica era Granger.

-lo siento, Hermione Granger-le sonrió la chica

-Zabini-le dijo el rubio para captar su mirada-podemos hablar.

-claro-dijo sin mirarlo.

-yo iré a tomar algo-les dijo Hermione, para alejarse.

-NO lo creo-le dijo mirando las piernas de la acompañante de su amigo-no puede ser esa la ratón de biblioteca.

-pues créelo-le contesto con autosuficiencia- en un principio me asuste, quizás con que iba a venir, pero al verla, como siempre llamare la atención-la música estaba muy fuerte, había que gritar para comunicarse, Draco se acerco a la castaña que estaba en la barra y comenzaron a bailar. Pronto comenzaron a llegar los periodistas, invitados, era una gran fiesta. Se le canto a Blaise, y todo, cuando eran las tres de la madrugada Draco se acerco aun mas a la castaña quien como ya había tomado un poco, estaba desinhibida

-es hora-dijo el tomándole la cintura, y ella rodeo sus brazos en el cuello

-para que-pregunto extrañada

-para mostrarles-le dijo el, ella le miro nuevamente extrañada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el sello sus labios, con los propios. La beso, Hermione comenzó a responder, el pidió permiso con su lengua y ella acepto, hace mucho que no daba un beso de aquellos, siempre esperando a su amigo, una de las manos que tenia en su cuello la uso para profundizar el beso tomándole la nuca, mientras el la acercaba aun mas, si es que eso era posible. En ese momento la castaña sentía que no existía nada mas que ellos dos, un calor le recorrió de pies a cabeza, se separaron pero no por el aire, sino por una luz cegadora que les alumbro.

**Hasta aquí, les ha gustado, en lo personal si, su primer Besito que lindo, siento si me demore, pero las otras historias no podía dejarlas fuera**

**Un beso espero rev plis**

**DAniiBLack**


	4. se acabo el plan

**Lamento demorar, pero esto del fin de clases me a tenido atareada. Gracias como siempre por los review, ya que son los que me animan a seguir la historia. LOS PERSONAJES SON DE J. K. ROWLING**

**Aquí los saludos, el capi es dedicado para ustedes.**

**KARYTA34:** gracias por la suerte, ajaj espero me haya servido y les guste este capi

**FAY MALFOY: **que emoción, ajaj te gusta como escribo ajaj, uff de verdad gracias por seguir el fic, y espero les guste el capi

**ANA202LOVE**espero no haber demorado mucho, siento si lo hice, pero he tenido muchos atados. Ojala te guste

**LADYBLACKY:** ajaj ahora veras peleas, sabias que eres una chica mala ajajja, digna de Slytherin ajja, jajaj como siempre, la publicidad estuvo estupenda ajaj un beso

**BEAUTIFLY92:** que bueno que no lo consideres un plagio ajaj en ningún momento pretendí eso, uff, gracias por seguir el fic besos

**LADO.OSCURO: **ajaja, todas mis lectoras son Sly, ajaj todas son muy malas akjajaja, gracias por seguirlo y por el rev

**DOHRIAK: **ajajaj, eres mala, ajaj si yo tambien odio a Ginny ejej, un beso y espero te guste el capi

**No los aburro mas, y aquí el capi, espero les guste**

**Capitulo 4, SE ACABO EL PLAN**

¡¡FLASH!! Una luz cegadora envolvió a Draco y Hermione, la que los hizo separarse.

-pero que rayos-fue lo que dijo Draco, separándose de la castaña bastante disgustado, miro a quien había sacado la foto pero el chico salio corriendo

-Draco, dime que no es de alguna revista-el chico la miro y dijo

-quieres que mienta-ella estaba espantada, eso no estaba en el plan, bueno según sabia ella-si se enteran los chicos-alcanzo a decir cuando una pareja se les acerco

-Hermione-dijo con voz fingida una chica de minifalda de mezclilla y pollerita entallada verde, que descaradamente le guiño un ojo al rubio

-Ginny-dijo entre dientes-Harry

-Hola mione-dijo inseguro Harry, a lo que Draco la tomo mas fuerte de la cintura-¡Malfoy!

-se lo cuentas tu o lo hago yo-ante eso la castaña se coloco nerviosa y no dijo nada-lo diré yo "cariño"-resalto la ultima palabra

-que pasa mione-pregunto Harry extrañado apretando la mano de su acompañante y gritando a causa de al música

-Draco yo creo que mejor…

-somos novios-dijo sonriendo el chico, a lo que Ginny que estaba tomando algo los escupió todo-estas bien Weasley

-no puedo creerlo-dijo sarcásticamente Harry y tratando de no aparentar enojo-me alegro por ustedes, me retiro, adiós-y sin mas se fue

-Pasa algo Ginebra-pregunto Draco al verla que no se movía, Hermione no decía nada solo observaba por donde se fue harry

-iré a hablar con Harry-y dejo solos a Draco y Ginny, que ni se inmutaron aparentemente de la salida de la castaña

-estas celoso cierto?-pregunto Ginny-Draco tu sabes que no funcionara, perfectamente podemos seguir juntos y…

-que te hace pensar eso, no seas egocéntrica mujer-le dijo muy cerca de ella

-HARRY!-le grito Hermione para pararlo, el volteo a verla-

-que quieres-le dijo en voz alta

-Harry no se porque te enfadas, somos…-le costaba aceptarlo todavía-somos amigos-el la miro y dijo

-si Hermione lo se, por eso quiero que tengas cuidado, te mereces algo mejor, alguien que te conozca que te quiera, que te respete

-alguien como tu?-pregunto ella en un susurro, y el agrego

-yo…yo estoy con Ginny-ella bajo la cabeza, era valiente pero con el moreno era diferente- y somos como… -ella termino por el

-como hermanos… entonces apóyame-estaba frustrada, al parecer este entupido plan no estaba funcionando, miro a su alrededor, habían salido del lugar, aun se escuchaba la música alta, pero ya podían hablar normalmente

-Si tu eres feliz, yo lo seré-le dijo el sinceramente tomándole la cara entre sus manos, ella sonrió sonrojada-tenemos que retomar esas noches de insomnio en tu departamento-ella rió

-las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para mis amigos-dijo ella con pesar

-entremos-pasaron entre la gente para buscar sus parejas, en cuanto lo hicieron se encontraron con que Draco le gritaba algo a Ginny, se acercaron para escuchar, y sacar a la gente que se había reunido a su alrededor

-ERES UNA ZORRA!-le había gritado el rubio, para asi desencadenar a que Harry se lanzara contra el y comenzara a golpearlo, obviamente se defendió, pero ciertamente en las peleas muggles Harry era mas experto. Hermione se asusto, le dolía que fuera por Ginebra por quien pelearan. Por suerte llego Blaise y con un hechizo los separo y dijo

-Potter te largas de mi fiesta con tu novia-eso había dicho el pelinegro de ojos azules-y tu Draco te comportas

-lo siento Blaise-le dijo Hermione

-no fue tu culpa, vengan vamos al hall-y asi lo hicieron, Blaise no dejo a sus periodistas que sacaran fotografías de la pelea, la gente pronto siguió en la fiesta, ciertamente los altos índices de alcohol que habían en sus cabezas, hicieron olvidar el asunto. Pasaron entre la multitud a un salón, donde habían tres sillones, con una chimenea cerca, en el centro una mesa, todo en color negro, blanco y rojo, muy bonito. –No tengo pociones para esas heridas, no acostumbro presenciar peleas en mi casa, tendrán que hacerlo a lo muggle-Hermione negó-quizás tenga por aca un botiquín

-No te preocupes Blaise, iremos a mi departamento-le contesto Hermione-lamento haber arruinado tu cumpleaños.

-no te preocupes, la culpa es de este cabezota-le indico a Draco con la cabeza-le pasa siempre que tiene unas copas de mas-puedes usar la chimenea.

-si, adiós y gracias por todo-ayudo a colocarse en pie al rubio que estaba en el sillón recostado quedándose dormido-Venga rubito, que nos vamos-y tomo polvos flú para entrar en la chimenea y dijo-_a mi departamento_ (N/a: en realidad no se si se puede decir asi pero bueno)-y al instante desaparecieron del Hall de Zabini, para aparecer en el de Hermione-Merlín, como te agarras a golpes con Harry-le dijo al rubio sentándolo en un sofá, mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-el empezó-dijo infantilmente Draco-y fue culpa de Ginny también, ja, amante quería ser la perla-la castaña suspiro llegando con unos frasquitos de líquidos extraños en una mano y algodón en la otra, dejo de lado los tacones ya que le dolían a morir los pies y se inclino hacia Draco

-te pondré esto para que mañana este como si nada-el chico la miraba fijamente-¿que pasa?-pregunto extrañada al ver al rubio mirarla como lo estaba haciendo

-funciono, ahora Potter ya esta celoso-dijo el rubio-Ah, arde sabes

-te gusto pelearte, entonces te aguantas-el se quedo callado-no se porque paso, Harry no estaba celoso, solo preocupado

-por favor-dijo sarcástico

-es cierto-agrego-recuerda como me tratabas en la escuela, además te recuerdo que pelearon por Ginny-el no dijo nada y siguió esperando a que ella terminara, ya luego de unos minutos la castaña termino de curarlo-listo, mañana estarás mejor-le sonrió triste- crees que esto este funcionando

-por supuesto-le contesto el rubio-Aunque no este celoso Potter, te esta tomando mas atención, Ginebra esta mas que celosa, odia que le quiten la atención, esperemos solo un mes por lo menos-ella asintio-si no hay avances lo dejamos

-esta bien-le contesto

-yo me voy, estoy cansado y son mas de las cuatro, nos vemos el mmm, ¿¿¿lunes??

-si, hasta el lunes-le contesto ella avanzando a la chimenea junto al rubio, quien tomo polvos flú, pero antes de todo dijo.

-ultima cosa, no besas nada mal-y rió al ver que ella se sonrojaba, agrego-_"Departamento Draco Malfoy"-_ y desapareció entre llamas verdes. La castaña sonrió, dentro de todo lo malo, había podido conocer un poco mas a Malfoy, no era el narcisista muchacho que era en la escuela. Sonrió al pensar en lo que estaban haciendo. Se encamino a su cama, lo único que quería era dormir y olvidar todo, el beso con Malfoy, la pelea de Draco y Harry, el saber que era novia de Draco y los flashes. "Un momento, ¿los flashes? Oh No, la foto del beso, los reporteros autorizados eran del profeta, obviamente no saldría en la portada, ya que era solo espectáculo ¿o no? Ahora que voldemort fue derrotado, había carencia de _verdaderas noticias"_. Tendría que hablar con Zabini para pedirle que no publicara tales fotos, de algo que sirviera conocer al director del Diario.

_**Al otro día**_

Eran las doce de la mañana y Hermione recién se levantaba, al ser fin de semana podía aprovechar de relajarse, tomo un baño caliente con sales, se coloco un short corto y una polera de tiras, todo blanco, se seco el cabello y se fue a desayunar. Café con tostadas fue lo que se preparo, tomo asiento en la mesón de la cocina, como todas mañanas, y la lechuza con el periódico estaba en ventana"pobre, quizás cuanto estuvo ahí" sonrió y le abrió para que entrara, envolvió el dinero en una bolsita que tenia en una patita y la lechuza se marcho. Se sentó nuevamente en su silla y abrió el periódico, se le cayó la taza de la impresión. En la portada del periódico aparecía una foto de ella y Draco besándose, para luego separarse sorpresivamente para mirar al frente y decía _**¿NUEVO ROMANCE DEL HEREDERO DE LOS MALFOY?**_ Dio vueltas las paginas para leer un poco de aquel articulo _El único heredero a la fortuna Malfoy tiene un nuevo romance, después de dos años sin verle con nadie, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mejor amigo se le vio muy romántico junto a la ex-novia del niño-que-vivió, Hermione Granger quien además todavía mantiene la relación de amistad y sigue siendo parte del TRIO QUE VENCIO. ¿Se tratara por fin de la mujer que le haga sentar cabeza? Solo tenemos que… _Hermione no siguió leyendo, no podía creerlo, primero que todo como fue capaz Blaise de poner algo asi en el diario, y segundo, no era algo tan importante como para ponerlo en una portada. Tomo el diario lo arrugo y lo lanzo al basurero.

Ocho horas después, Harry entro al departamento de Hermione, con la llave que tenia de este, ya que la chimenea solo servia para marcharse excepto para ella. Camino por la sala de estar, dejo su chaqueta en el sofá mas cercano y Grito el nombre de su amiga pero al parecer no estaba, se sentó en el mesón de la cocina donde solían desayunar, y se preparo un café para esperarla. Siempre que podía iba a su casa ya que no le gustaba estar solo, de echo la habitación de visitas era la habitación de Harry, por lo menos hasta que se le declaro oficialmente a Ginny, cuando miro hacia abajo de la silla, se topo con el periódico arrugado en el basurero, con curiosidad lo arreglo para poder leerlo, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, por que siempre salía algo de el. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver la foto de una pareja besándose en la portada, sonrió ante tales noticias pero su rostro cambio al descubrir quienes eran. Volvió a tirar EL Profeta a la basura y con el rostro tenso espero a que llegara la dueña del lugar.

-No creo que deberías haber pedido a Blaise que publicara eso-le decía una castaña a su acompañante quien solo reía-Calla Draco-pidió un poco contagiada.

-ajajja…lo…siento…ajajja-seguía riendo el rubio

-no fue gracioso, casi me queme del asombro-decía la castaña

-oh vamos Granger no puedes ser asi-le dijo el rubio

-Hermione-corrigió la chica-y que haremos ahora

-tenemos que hablar del asunto-le contesto Draco ya sin reírse, pero con una sonrisa burlona-pero no aquí la gente mira mucho, en tu departamento

-esta bien-se resigno ella-pero tengo que ir por unas cosas aquí cerca, ¿me acompañas?-pregunto

-no, que flojera-le dijo el rubio-yo me voy encaminando, nos vemos allá-le dijo la castaña que asintio

-te paso la llave-comenzó a registrar en su bolso pero el rubio la interrumpió

-ya tengo-le mostró una llave y desapareció

-imbécil-susurro sonriéndole a una señora que la miraba con ternura y le dijo

-muy lindo tu novio-no sabia si reír o echarle una maldición, mas opto por sonreír fingida

-gracias-se fue rápido de aquel lugar; el echo de salir en un periódico era estresante, ya lo había echo anteriores veces pero era un poco frustrante ya que siempre era por sus supuestas parejas. En cuarto año fue con Krum y con Harry, luego con Harry nuevamente, luego con Alexander que si fue su novio, no fue en la portada pero aun asi ¿Engañando a Potter? Todavía lo recordaba, y ahora con Malfoy, suspiro resignada y fue por un libro.

Todavía le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a decirle Hermione, de echo ya tenia las costillas rotas de tantos codazos que le propinaba la castaña cuando estaba por meter la pata. Llevaba poco tiempo con Granger y el famoso plan, solo una semana, le quedaban tres, ese había sido el trato.

La chica había cambiado bastante, si bien seguía siendo la come libros, no era tan aburrida como Ginny la describía, y de lo que la conocía lo mas rescatable era que era buena, de echo muy buena besando, no la mejor que había tenido pero era buena. Este plan además de tener sus contra, como ver a la pelirroja con Potter, y el que lo vean con la sangre...Suspiro, todavía no se le quitaba el despectivo sangre sucia de su vocabulario, esperaba no se le saliera con Granger.

Los pro del plan es que no iba a aburrirse en ese mes, trataría de que fuera una relación, no se casaría con ella o le diría cosas lindas, que de echo no era lo suyo, ni con Ginebra lo hacia. Haría tal vez como sus relaciones antes de la Weasley, un poco de sexo no venia mal, si bien siempre mostraba asco de los hijos de muggles, en Hogwarts muchas de sus "chicas de cama", como les llamaba Blaise, eran impuras.

Subió tranquilamente por el pasillo donde estaba el departamento de la Granger, corrección, Hermione. Saco la llave y abrió la puerta

-Hermione llegaste, llevo…-se escuchó la voz del moreno que pudo visualizar en cuanto entro-que haces tu aquí, y como tienes la llave de Hermione-le pregunto con la cara roja de furia

-la pregunta es que haces tu aquí-dijo burlonamente- yo estoy esperando a MI novia Potter, y tu como entraste-pregunto

-eso no es asunto tuyo-se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que la puerta se abre y entra una sonriente castaña diciendo

-siento la tardanza Draco, aunque no compre nada, lo dejare para…-se da cuenta de la situación que hay-Harry-dijo tratando de sonreír- que haces aquí

-te vine a ver mione, pero veo que estas mejor que acompañada-con un poco de resentimiento.

-por suerte aceptas que soy mejor compañía que tu-dijo sonriendo Draco

-Draco basta, no gustas quedarte a cenar-le pregunto a su amigo

-no mione, creo que para otra ocasión será- se despidió de la chica y desapareció por la puerta

-Porque rayos tiene tu llave-pregunto Draco volteándola a mirar

-el vivía aquí-le dijo como si fuera obvio-no le gusta estar solo y vivía aquí, llegaste hace mucho-pregunto ella

-no, pero al parecer te llevaba esperando un buen rato-luego comenzó a sonreír-la cara que debe haber puesto cuando vio el diario

-Harry no lee el profeta-le contesto a lo que el cambio su expresión-siempre sale algo relacionado con el

-maldita sea!-dijo apretando el puño el rubio-supongo que alguien se le abra aparecido con el chisme.

-no lo se-dijo ella, yendo a la cocina- quieres algo de comer- el chico se le acerco por la espalda y se pego a ella- ¿Qué haces?

-no digas que no quieres repetirlo-dijo el volteándola y acercándose a ella para besarla, chocolate, ese era el sabor de ella, mientras se mezclaba con el propio que era menta, una mezcla simplemente perfecta. Ella apoyo su mano en el pecho de el, y no se separo, solo se dejo llevar, sintiendo que nuevas emociones surgían en su cuerpo. Bueno, por lo menos hasta que sintió que la puerta se abría

-yo-Harry no dijo nada, solo se les quedo viendo

-No ves que interrumpes Potter-dijo el rubio enfadado, el moreno lo miro dubitativo

-yo venia por mi chaqueta-y la tomo saliendo rápidamente

-sigamos con lo que…-mas ella lo aparto

-No-el la miro extrañado-esto es solo para que la gente nos viera ahora no había nadie-el suspiro

-todavía esta en oferta algo de cenar-pregunto para cambiar de tema, y ella asintio siguiendo en lo que estaba-si no nos vio en el diario, lo vio en vivo y en directo-dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en una silla del mesón.

-porque lo hiciste-pregunto ella sin voltear-porque me besaste

-pues es obvio-dijo el extrañado-vi su chaqueta en el sofá, era obvio que volvería, y funciono

-aa-dijo ella sin todavía voltear

-no me digas que pensaste que te bese porque quise-pregunto riendo

-nada que ver-ella estaba picando algo con un cuchillo, de pronto digo-Auch!

-que te paso- Draco se acerco a ella y vio que tenia un corte en el dedo-eso te pasa por hacer las cosas al estilo de los muggles-dijo negando con la cabeza-¿tienes pociones cicatrizantes?-le pregunto

-maldita sea, cuando comes algo hecho sin magia lo disfrutas mas-le respondió ella, separándose de el para con su varita invocar la poción-_accio poción cicatrizante_- al instante voló hacia ella un frasquito que fue atajado por el rubio

-deja que yo hago, te debo una-"por lo de ayer lo diría seguramente", pensó Hermione, mientras miraba como colocaba con mucho cuidado la poción sobre su dedo, luego le coloco una vendita y dijo-Listo-dijo sonriendo-que buen sanador soy-ella no pudo evitar reír

-haré algo para comer, con la varita-dijo ella resignada

-que bueno porque, no me gustaría comer con tu sangre por todos lados-dijo con asco-no es por nada pero que asco

-sabes que eres despreciable-le dijo ella sentida- eres un idiota, insensible, cretino, entupido, inútil-comenzó a decir ella

-tu no te quedas atrás- le dijo el-aburrida, come libros, amargada, llorona, gryffindor, y una cínica

-CINICA!!-ella estaba desconcertada, hasta hace un momento estaban besándose y ahora ya estaban peleando- yo no soy cínica

-claro que lo eres, cambaste tu ropa, pero antes te vestías como "soy virgen y casta"-lo ultimo lo dijo con voz afeminada- y actúas como tal, pero no eres asi, eres una mujerzuela, le coqueteas a todo el mundo

-OH! Este celoso-dijo ella sonriendo burlona-pues si tanto te molesta mi forma de ser lárgate, y el plan queda hasta aquí, me oíste, hasta aquí

-PERFECTO GRANGER, NO PUDISTE CONQUISTAR A POTTER NI SIENDO SU AMIGA, AJAJAJ AMIGA-le gritaba el rubio, estaba actuando extraño, hasta el mismo se dio cuenta pero aun asi siguió-PORQUE NO ERES NADA MAS PARA EL, PREFIERE A GINNY, QUE DE SEGURO ES MEJOR EN LA CAMA QUE TU

-LARGATE HURON-le grito ella al borde de las lagrimas; el la miro con odio-QUE TE LARGUES SERPIENTE-

-ESTA BIEN, NI MODO QUE QUIERA ESTAR MAS TIEMPO CONTIGO PORQUE ERES UNA…

-UNA QUE-le grito ella con una lagrima deslizándose en su mejilla, mas el no pudo decir nada, se dio cuenta de todo lo que dijo y se arrepintió-¿una sangre sucia Malfoy?, ¿es eso?-el seguía sin decir nada, asi que ella se levanto y lo empujo hacia la puerta, y en cuanto lo saco cerro la puerta en sus narices y se coloco a llorar. Todo esto la ponía mas sensible de lo común, y eso la mataba, ella no era asi, de echo antes eran contadas las veces en que la veían asi, pero Malfoy ya había presenciado mucho. Y como hacia siempre que estaba devastada mando una lechuza a Luna para que la ayudara.

**Wa hasta aquí el capi, que les pareció…a mi mmm mejor no dijo nada.**

**Comentarios: se dieron cuenta de que Draco compara a Hermione con Ginny, y que se están llevando un poco mejor, aunque la ultima pelea fue por algo entupido, lo que muestra que están mas sensibles.)**

**Uff**

**Espero review please, anónimos también son aceptados**

**Besooos**

**DaniiBlacK**


	5. Donde los Weasley

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEM, LA GRAN MAYORIA SON DE J. K. ROWLING**_

HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO, ESTE FIC ME GUSTA ME ENTRETENGO ESCRIBIENDOLO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, GRACIAS POR LOS REV

**LadyBlacky** en este capi me mataras ajaj, en todos los fic te quito a tus amores, ajaj so sorry ajajja uff, espero te guste

**M****ALFOY.GIRL.POTTER**: que bueno que te gustara de verdad, me alegra, espero este capi sea de tu agrado

**DOHRIAK** aquí el capi, espero no haber demorado, gracias por el rev, me gusto mucho, espero no te decepcione este capi, besos

**DARKRED-SUN**: gracias por el rev, que bueno te guste, espero tu opinión sobre este capi, besos

**TYCHESITA**: si los celos siempre son efectivos, bueno la gran mayoría de las veces, la pelea fue entupida, pero es que piensa que eso es porque se toman mas en cuenta.

**FLOH BLACK**: me enternece mucho tu nick :P, gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos, un besote

**ANNA202LOVEA**: si Harry ya esta celoso, mas adelante quizás lo demuestre mas, aunque pon atención en este capi y veras sus reacciones.

**KARLILA**: ajaj que impaciente tu, espero no haber tardado un beso

**Lado.Oscuro** jajaja me dio risa tu rev, tu me confirmas el que mis lectoras son todas Sly, lo que me hace tener mas cuidado, ajaj un beso

**karyta34** jaja me a gustado tu rev, gracias por el, Draco tendrá su merecido muy pronto y ginny, no lo se aun, quizás la cambie, aajja que opinas?

**Capitulo 5, DONDE LOS WEASLEY**

Habían pasado tres dias de la discusión, Draco había intentado llamarla para disculparse pero ella siempre le colgaba y cuando se cruzaba estaba con Potter, lunática o su asistente.

Hermione no entendía como fue que todo el plan se había ido a la mierda, porque asi fue. Estaba en su casa tomando chocolate caliente en pijama con Harry que estaba igual.

-¿y recuerdas cuando rescatamos a Sirius?-dijo Harry y ella rió asintiendo-ahí demostraste que tu afán por las normas estaba acabando, extraño a Sirius-dijo cuando suspiro

-todos lo hacemos Harry-ella se coloco a un lado y lo abrazo cuando tocan la puerta de su casa-voy a ver-pero harry dijo

-yo i.e.-se levanto mientras la castaña se quedo ordenando un poco su cama, se dio cuenta de que harry salio solo con pantalones asi que le llevo una camisa

-Harry, colócate esto...-dijo sonriendo, pero al ver quien estaba parado y mirándola fijamente borro su sonrisa.

-le dije que se fuera pero no quiere-se excuso el moreno-Malfoy lo mejor es que te…-comenzó a decir pero Hermione lo interrumpió y le dijo

-déjanos un momento Harry, por favor-el moreno la miro extrañado, pero salio del lugar dejándolos solo

-creo que tenemos que hablar-le dijo Draco una vez el chico salio de escena

-yo creo que-contesto ella-me dejaste todo muy claro ese día

-Hermione no echemos a perder una semana y algo mas de lo que hemos hecho-le dijo el rubio

-no hemos avanzado en nada-dijo susurrando ella-y cállate que Harry nos puede oír

-vamos no lo dejemos-dijo el sin bajar la voz-no querrás que se entere

-ya Draco, lárgate de mi casa-dijo ella

-no me i.e., sin una respuesta

-pues la respuesta es no, asi que largo

-no me i.e., me quedare aquí para ver la reacción de tu amigo Potter, que dirá cuando le cuente que estas involucrada conmigo para separarlo de Ginebra-dijo sonriendo

-te odio-el sonrió mas todavía, extrañaba las peleas con la chica-esta bien, seguiremos con todo, pero ándate ahora

-esta bien, adiós amor-y se fue, mientras ella suspiro, no sabia porque había aceptado si ya no tenia ganas de conquistar a Harry, seria acaso que…

-NO es entupido-dijo en voz alta

-ya se fue-pregunto el chico volviendo a entrar-y que ha pasado

-vamos a conversar acerca de todo-dijo ella

-piensas volver con el-pregunto el moreno y ella asintio

-jugamos-pregunto a el para no hablar del tema

-si-un poco desanimado el moreno le contesto.

Al día siguiente se reunión con el rubio, el se disculpo de todo, lo que le sorprendió bastante, pasaron un día muy agradable, fueron al parque, de compras, a tomar helado, rió bastante, se había olvidado de lo bien que lo pasaba con el chico.

Los dias pasaban, el casamiento de Ginny y Harry estaba a cuatro meses, ya había pasado un mes de la pelea, y el plan seguía su rumbo, decidieron no acabarlo ya que al parecer estaba funcionando. Draco y Hermione peleaban de vez en cuando y cada vez eran más lejanas las discusiones, se llevaban relativamente bien. De hecho Hermione le había enseñado a usar los teléfonos celulares, eran mas fáciles de ocupar que los galeones encantados, había dicho la castaña. Aunque al principio el rubio se negó a usarlos termino haciéndole caso. La castaña conoció la casa del rubio, se veían seguido, el la iba a buscar para trabajar y la iba a dejar, el único día que no se veían eran los domingos, porque Draco iba a pasar el día con sus amigos y Hermione en casa de la señora Weasley. También había conocido a Pansy, seguía siendo un poco engreída como en el colegio pero era simpática, sabia que era la novia de Blaise hace un año. En un principio fue muy pesada, pero al parecer Draco había hablado con ella, había ocasiones donde salían los cuatro, estaba totalmente demostrado que habían cambiado. Al parecer todo era influencia de sus padres, aunque por lo que sabia Parkinson nunca tuvo nada que ver con los mortios. A diferencia del rubio y el moreno que habían sido las ovejas negras de su familia.

Era día domingo y Hermione estaba bastante aburrida en la casa de los Weasley, hablaban continuamente de Ginny y Harry, o de la linda que hubiese sido tener a Hermione en la familia

-aunque todavía están solteros Charlie, Fred y George-le había dicho Molly-

-déjala Molly querida-le dijo Arthur, a lo que la castaña le sonrió agradecida-aparte de que ella debe tener ya pareja-agrego a lo que la castaña borro su sonrisa, los Weasley no sabían nada de su "relación" con Draco.

-es eso cierto mione-pregunto George, que estaba bastante atractivo, los años solo mejoraban su aspecto

-jajás, bueno-comenzó a decir Hermione pero Luna la interrumpió

-si, esta de novia con alguien mas-comenzó a decir la rubia, la castaña la fulmino con al mirada

-asi

-y quien

-es el

-afortunado

-mione-dijeron Fred y George sentándose al lado de ella

-o es solo que Luna esta jugando-miro a Ginny para ver su reacción y ella solo la miraba fijamente

-no estoy jugando-dijo Luna- creo que deberías invitarlo el próximo domingo, para que lo conozcan bien, aunque todos lo conocen, no es asi Ginny

-he, supongo que si-dijo la pelirroja incomoda-tu que opias amor-le pregunto a Harry dándole la mano

-¿Cómo?, ustedes lo conocen-pregunto Arthur-entonces no se habla mas, el próximo domingo, Hermione traerá a su novio a casa, no creo que te incomode cierto-ella comenzó a toser y dijo

-no, por su puesto-dijo sonriendo irónica, y dijo un claro "te odio" modulando a Luna quien sonrió. Cuando todavía estaba en la madriguera recibió una llamada y contesto

-¿si?...uhm…ola…-todos la vieron sonreír

-debe ser el novio-le comento Fred a Harry quien no dijo nada, todo estaban atentos a lo que hablaba mione

-tengo que decirte algo…prefiero que sea en persona…ok…uhm…porque…-en eso cambio su sonrisa una menos convincente- ok…si, no importa…nos vemos el martes entonces…bien…adiós-y corto

-quien era mione-pregunto Ron

-era mi novio-no quería que se enteraran de repente todos quien era-decía que mañana no nos veremos

-ohh!!, mi pobre niña por eso colocaste esa expresión-Hermione sonrió-te entiendo, cuando Arthur hacia eso, yo quedaba devastada- la velada termino con anécdotas de los señores Weasley. Hermione estaba incomoda, todavía no sabia como le diría a Draco que lo querían conocer, y no creía que aceptara ya que eso significaría no ver a sus amigos.

-fue una tarde encantadora como siempre-le dijo Molly despidiéndose-no olvides invitar a tu novio el próximo domingo

-no lo haré, todo estuvo estupendo-dijo ella recibiendo el beso de Arthur en su frente como de costumbre y el abrazo de la señora Weasley. Y despidiéndose del resto se fue por la red Flú, estaba agotada, aburrida asi que en cuanto llego, fue a dormir, al día siguiente tenia trabajo asi que descanso rápidamente.

Era un lunes bastante gris, estaban en Diciembre asi que era obvio el clima, aunque el día anterior estuvo bastante agradable, Draco la había llamado avisando que no podría ir por ella ese día asi que se verían el martes. Hermione se sentía mal, lo que era coincidencia totalmente.

Se vistió de colores oscuros como solía hacerlo antes de todo, un pantalón de tela y un suéter negro, un abrigo blanco, no sabia el motivo de todo tan apagado pero ese día al parecer no seria el suyo. Hoy tenia que dar clases en la universidad mágica, se coloco botas no tan altas, maquillaje suave solo brillo labial y bolso negro, el cabello lo uso suelto con sus rizos libres. No tomo desayuno ya que no le gustaba hacerlo sola, se había acostumbrado a hacerlo con el rubio, se fue por la red flú.

Llego al salón temprano y habían pocos alumnos, por lo que decidió mandar a todos los puestos un pergamino escrito, era día de examen, los que estaban comenzaron rápidamente a hacerlo. De a poco comenzaron a llegar el resto. Luego de setenta minutos con un _accio_ convoco a todos los exámenes a su escritorio.

-Bueno chicos, espero les haya ido bien-algunos la miraron suplicante- las notas estarán en sus casas el fin de semana, alguna pregunta-nadie levanto la mano-bueno entonces se pueden retirar-tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la chimenea sin siquiera mirar a Ginny que al parecer quería pedirle algo, dijo un claro _SAN MUNGO _y desapareció del lugar para aparecer en el hospital

-Buenos dias Emy-le dijo a la recepcionista-hay algo para mí

-buenas Sanadora Granger-saludo la chica-llegaron dos cosas, las tiene su asistente

-gracias-dijo y avanzo hasta el ascensor para ir a su piso. En cuanto llego una sonriente Ángela la recibió-Hola Ángela

-hola Hermione-dijo la chica-te aviso emy que te llegaron dos cositas- la castaña asintio-primero esto-y le entrego un sobre, la chica lo abrió y se encontró con una entrada para ir al ¿Quidditch? Y una carta a un lado

_Mione:_

_Hace mucho que no salimos con Ron, ya sabes lo tres juntos, me preguntaba si querías ir con nosotros, este Viernes a las 8 de la tarde, jugara Ginny con las Arpías, espero quieras ir._

_Para recordar viejos tiempos._

_Te quiere Harry _

-genial-dijo con falso entusiasmo-es una entrada para ir a ver a las arpías el viernes-le explico a Ángela que la miraba interrogante,

-que estupendo-dijo sonriendo la asistente-lo otro es esto

-otro sobre?-dijo la chica, lo abrió y era una invitación

_Estimada Hermione:_

_Con motivo de la gran fecha que se avecina, yo Blaise Zabini, se complace en invitarte a su fiesta de año nuevo, a realizarse el mismo 31 de Diciembre en la Mansión Zabini. _

_Esperando puedas asistir _

_se despide __**Blaise Zabini**_

A un lado de la nota estaba su foto saludando con una copa de Champagne

-es una invitación para la fiesta de Blaise-dijo sonriendo la castaña-de año nuevo

-que bien-dijo Ángela-por cierto, llegaron además unos papeles, me parece que son exámenes

-a si, tengo que revisarlos, hoy día los chicos lo tuvieron-tomo los dos sobres y los dejo en su cartera-tengo que trabajar, cualquier cosa me avisas- Entro en su oficina, corrigió una prueba y las demás las dejo mágicamente mientras revisaba fichas medicas. Era un día aburrido, estaban a 15 de diciembre, todavía faltaba para navidad pero aun asi tendría que comprar los regalos, seguramente Draco le ayudaría.

Estuvo hasta las seis de la tarde ocupada, luego de eso la fueron a buscar Luna y Ron para que cenaran juntos. Cuando iban saliendo alguien por detrás le tapo los ojos

-adivina quien es-dijo una voz ronca

-Draco?-dijo la chica, y el la volteo y beso, todo era actuación, pensó Hermione, miro a Ron que estaba serio y Luna sonriendo-creí que nos veríamos mañana

-me desocupe antes-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-estas ocupada ahora-le pregunto y ella dijo

-pues me iba a cenar con los chicos, quizás puedes venir con nosotros-miro a Ron que tenia cara incomoda-aunque tengo que hablar contigo asi que, quizás otro día chicos-Ron le agradeció con la mirada

-no hay problema Hermione-dijo Luna-otro día nos vemos, Iras con nosotros al partido

-si, nos vemos el viernes-ellos se fueron dejándolos dolos-no era necesario el beso-

-tiene que ser convincente todo esto…por cierto, iras con ellos al partido-le pregunto y ella asintio, empezando a caminar-yo pensé que iríamos juntos-le comento mas ella siguió caminando-¿que te pasa?

-nada-dijo ella-te tengo una mala noticia

-que ha pasado-pregunto el preocupado

-los Weasley te quieren conocer-el paro de golpe-sabia que no te gustaría

-bromeas-le dijo a la chica-es una ocasión perfecta para que nos crean-ella volteo a verlo

-si tu lo dices-y siguió caminando-tengo que hacer unas compras me acompañas-lo miro-es para navidad

-si, vamos-caminaron en silencio, el extrañado de la actitud de la chica y ella pensativa-estas segura de que no te pasa nada

-si-suspiro-vas tu por tu lado y yo por el mió, nos vemos en la cafetería de siempre

-esta bien-dijo el dubitativo.

Esta bien lo reconocía, andaba extraña. El porque ni ella misma lo sabia pero bueno, campo en por las tiendas un rato hasta que encontró todo lo que necesitaba. A Harry le compro una lámpara en forma de snitch, a Ginny un cosmetiquero, a Ron una caja de bombones importada de Suiza, a Luna un libro que decía "_Hombres, ¿criaturas mágicas?_" a los gemelos, gorras que eran para dormir y ayudaban a tener buenos sueños, a los señores Weasley un traje cada uno de gala, y a Draco le compraría mas tarde, aun no sabia que regalarle. Se fue rápidamente a la cafetería a esperar al rubio. Quien a los minutos llego

-Navidad la pasare con los Weasley-le informo a Draco, quien la miro-si quieres tu también puedes ir

-no lo se-dijo el rubio-nunca fue mi pasatiempo preferido visitarlos, ni con Ginny iba

-si no quieres-dijo ella tomando su café, había un silencio entre los dos que era incomodo

-mañana paso por ti-le informo el para romper el hielo, pero ella negó

-no, prefiero que no-el la miro interrogante

-porque

-porque no es necesario, esta la red flú-

-pero asi lo hacia siempre-le dijo el

-si se, pero no es necesario-dijo ella-aunque de risa, me estoy acostumbrando a verte seguido y no quiero que pase eso

-asi que es eso-dijo el chico-bueno pues igual iré a desayunar contigo las mañanas- Ella suspiro resignada, sabia que el chico nunca hacia otra cosa de la que anunciaba-entonces iras con ellos al partido-pregunto el

-si, si quieres vienes

-no, compre 4 entradas, pensé en invitar a Pansy y a Blaise, asi que i.e. con ellos

-esta bien-dijo ella-creo que ya me voy, no me siento bien

-te voy a dejar

-no es necesario, adiós-se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla y desapareció.

Los dias pasaron, y seguía igual de extraña. Era Viernes 19 y era el Gran partido, se coloco un jeans sus botas negras bajas, un sweater verde y un abrigo negro, quedo de juntarse con los chicos en la entrada del estadio asi que se apareció en el. Harry ya estaba ahí, por lo que solo esperaron unos minutos cuando vieron a Ron y Luna, se sentaron en los asientos mas cercanos a la cancha. Estaba repleto, pronto comenzaron a salir los jugadores a la cancha. Hermione se ofreció a ir a comprar café, ya que hacia bastante frió. Camino entre la gente hasta llegar a la salida, en cuanto vio el puesto se acerco y compro 4 cafés, en una bandeja. Paso a chocar con alguien.

-disculpa no te vi-dijo la castaña a la rubia que tenia enfrente, parecía una modelo

-no te preocupes- dijo la chica, la castaña siguió su camino, con una figura asi, pensaba. Entro nuevamente donde el gentío, entrego el café a cada uno y la bandeja desapareció al instante. Cuando termino el partido Ron dice

-no es por nada, pero mi hermanita juega estupendo-dijo haciendo reír a todos-Hey mione, mira quien esta allí, y muy bien acompañado-dijo el pelirrojo apuntando a unos puestos mas arriba, la castaña volteo a ver y lo vio. Era Draco con la rubia que choco en lo de los café, Blaise y Pansy, estaban riendo locamente, sobre todo la rubia que además le coqueteaba a Draco, Hermione comenzó a enrojecer, que hacia con esa perra, pensó. No se dio cuenta de que Luna grito

-EY DRACO!-y el rubio había volteado a mirar, y su sonrisa se esfumo en cuanto vio a la castaña.

-porque hiciste eso-le reprendió en un susurro Ron a Luna

-veo que no lo pasa mal en tu ausencia Malfoy, Hermione-dijo Harry sonriendo

-no importa-agrego ella-me quiero ir, porque no vamos a saludar a Ginny-pidió ella para salir de esa situación donde Draco le seguía mirando, y la expresión de Pansy también había cambiado, la única que sonreía era la rubia tonta esa.

-si vamos-dijo Harry y le agarro de la mano para llevarla abajo.

Hermione se soltó en cuanto llegaron a las canchas, donde tenia acceso por las credenciales de Harry, caminaron hasta los camerinos donde el equipo celebraba

-HARRY-se le había lanzado la pelirroja-como estas amor- el sonrió-hola mione te gusto el partido

-si estuvo estupendo-dijo la chica

-harry te tengo malas noticias-el frunció el ceño-creo que tendremos que aplazar la boda…tengo partido ese día

-ok-dijo el moreno-hemos esperado tanto, que ¿que mas da?-dijo el chico. La castaña no dijo nada

-creo que lo mejor será que me vaya chicos-Ginny y Harry la miraron-estoy bastante cansado, y Felicitaciones por el triunfo Ginny

-gracias, adiós mione-y Harry solo la miro. Hermione salio rápidamente del estadio, y apareció en su casa. Se saco las botas y se tiro en su sillón

-demoraste-dijo una voz

-que haces tu aquí-le dijo al rubio

-vengo a disculparme-dijo el chico-ella era una amiga de la familia, y se me ocurrió invitarla

-Draco, no tienes que darme explicaciones de nada-le dijo la chica

-si que debo, tus amigos me vieron

-no importa, ya abra tiempo para eso-y suspiro- la boda se aplazo

-en serio-pregunto el chico

-si, es perfecto-dijo sonriendo

-si que lo es-dijo el rubio serio-tengo que llevar algo para el domingo-pregunto

-no-dijo ella-aunque si seria bueno una botella de algún vino, para la impresión digo

-si-asintio

-será mejor que te vayas, mañana estaré ocupada, nos vemos el domingo en tu departamento

-NO!-ella lo miro extrañada-digo, yo vengo a buscarte mejor

-ok-el rubio desapareció ante sus ojos.

El gran domingo llego. Draco apareció en su casa un poco intranquilo, ella estaba nerviosa no sabia como reaccionarían los Weasley ante la visita del rubio. Espero Luna le ayudara.

-nervioso-le pregunto a el con una sonrisa

-un poco-confirmo el a lo que ella rió-vamos toma mi man-, el le hizo caso y entraron en la chimenea y dijeron juntos-"_a la madriguera_"- fue asi como aparecieron en la casa de los Weasley, donde todo miraron a los recién llegados. Fred dijo

-¿tu?-con resentimiento

-buenas tardes, soy Draco Malfoy-se presento el rubio con mas seguridad en su voz de la que sentía.

**Y que les parecio**

**Avada kedabra, crucios, felicitaciones, maldiciones, tomates, Draco desnudo, todo en un gon **

**Besos**

**SE ACEPTAN TODO TIPO DE REV, HASTA ANONIMOS Xd**

**DaniiBlack **


	6. SITUACIONES INCOMODAS Y SENSACIONES EXTR

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEM, LA GRAN MAYORIA SON DE J. K. ROWLING**_

**HOLA GRACIAS POR LOS REV, ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA LEI LOS LIBROS 6 Y 7 HP, UFF ES QUE HE QUEDADO MAS QUE FELIZ, CREO QUE DESPUES DE QUE SALGAN LAS PELIS PRODRE MORIR FELIZ AAJAJA**

**BUENO UN BES Y LOS RESPECTIVOS SALUDOS**

**mani-weasley**: ola, bueno en este capi veras que ocurre entre nuestros protagonistas, aquí habrá un poco de relación mas profunda aja un beso espero te guste  
**viktor jos krum**: ajaj uff que expresivos tus rev eje, gracias por ellos, espero te siga gustando. Un beso

**Kumiko 1906** ajajja veras cual es la relación que se forma entre los weasley, como tratan al pobre Draco

**beautifly92** gracias por dejar un rev, ya que son varias las personas que no lo hacen, no necesito grandes testamentos, solo el saber si les gusta para continuarla, gracias por todo.

**Lado.Oscuro** aquí veras el porque Draco no quiere que Hermione vaya a su casa ajaj, pronto quizás haré que se coloque celoso el, y puede que utilice a Harry ajajja o a lo mejor otro personaje nuevo. Un beso

**ktzLee** ola gracias por el rev, que bueno te gustara y gracias por elegirlo para leer. Draco es maravilloso aajja como siempre, que bueno no te moleste el como manejo a cada uno. Un beso

**floh black**: jajá aja espero que se te haya aparecido un Draco desnudo, aajja aunque lo dudo porque a mi no se me a aparecido ajajja…tu nick ajaj FLOH es demasiado nice, uff ojala te guste este capi, veras que tuviste razón en tu supo cisión. Besos

**Aysa nana** aquí puse la mayor parte del capi desde el punto de vista de Draco, lo hice porque tu me lo pediste aajja, un beso, ojala te guste.

**Malfoy.Girl.Potter** si Herms estaba asi de distante porque no se quería encariñar con el, aquí también veras un poco desde el punto de vista de nuestro papacito rubio jejej espero te guste, un beso

**LadyBlacky** ajajaj eres una loca tu, de verdad, que personaje han creado tus padres aujajua…no sabes lo que me haces reír, has sacado a lucir mi faceta de chica risueña. Valery gracias como siempre por animarme, te estoy considerando mi nueva amiga cibernética ejej un beso, ojala lo hayas pasado bien en las fiestas.

**Fay Malfoy** ajaj acostumbro responder los rev a los mail, pero creo que se merecen siquiera ser mencionadas en las paginas del fic y de cada capi. Espero te guste este capi, un beso

**karyta34**: gracias por mandar un rev a pesar de que al parecer estabas apunto de viajar o llegando ajajja en fin, Hermy andaba media depre porque se esta dando cuenta del sentimiento que nace en ella, y esta sintiendo miedo ya que no cree que pueda llegar a ser correspondida, espero haya aclarado tu dudad. UN beso

ESPERO PASEN UN BELLO AÑO NUEVO JUNTO A SUS SERES QUERIDOS Y QUE LO HAYAN PASADO ESTUPENDO EN NAVIDAD

**Capitulo 6, SITUACIONES INCOMODAS Y SENSACIONES EXTRAÑAS**

_Punto de vista de Draco_

-¿el es tu novio?-pregunto incrédulo uno de los gemelos

-si, yo soy-dijo seguro-Señora y señor Weasley, un pequeño presente-y les entrego la botella. Nadie decía nada, a Hermione le sudaban las manos, Ginny miraba descaradamente al rubio, Harry la miraba fijamente a ella, los señores Weasley no decían nada, algo totalmente preocupante.

-Y porque no nos cuentan cuanto tiempo llevan juntos-dijo Luna, que al parecer era la única que se atrevía a decir algo. Por un lado agradecía que rompiera ese silencio tan molesto, pero por otro _**acaso no encontró Lunática otra cosa para hablar**_, pensó Draco

-pues llevamos…-dijo Hermione mirando a Draco para que le ayudara

-bueno es que como pareja llevamos, un mes y medio-dijo el rubio bastante seguro de si mismo- pero como amigos unos meses mas

-y como se conocieron-pregunto Ron

-bueno Weasley-dijo Draco, pero al ver que todos le miraban extrañados agrego-si me permites llamarte Ronald-extraño se sentía decirle por su nombre al varón menor de la familia comadreja-nos conocemos desde Hogwarts-dijo alzando una ceja-pero si te refieres a como nos reencontramos fue en la universidad Mágica

-ohh, muchacho-dijo Weasley Mayor- no te miento, que me ha impresionado que seas tu la pareja de nuestra pequeña Hermione-a la castaña se le subieron los colores, ya que Draco la miraba sonriendo de lado-es como una hija mas para nosotros

-pero que le puede importar eso a él papá-le dijo Ginny aburrida de que la atención la tuvieran los recién llegados

-si que importa, es conocer a la familia de mi novia-ok, eso lo supero, después de que dijo eso las ganas de reír no se las quitaba nadie, asi que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa

-que tierno mione-dijo Fred o George irónicamente, con un codazo a su hermano gemelo

-porque no nos hablan más de su relación hija-le pidió Molly mientras se levantaba para ir a servir la mesa

-bu...bu...bueno yo-comenzó la castaña a lo que Draco agrego

-estaba tan nerviosa, no sabia como se tomarían mi llegada-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa-necesito ir al baño.

-yo te llevo-dijo Ginny con increíble rapidez

-no te preocupes que mione me lleva-**¿mione?,**pensó Draco bastante extrañado** solo me estoy poniendo bien en el papel** se dijo de forma tranquilizadora, tomo la mano de Hermione y ella comenzó a caminar por la vieja casa, pero en cuanto encontró un puerta el rubial la abrió e hizo entrar a su acompañante, coloco un hechizo silenciador y unos de seguridad-quieres cooperar?-dijo apretando el brazo de la chica con fuerza-¿acaso quieres que nos descubran?-vale, el mismo estaba extrañado con su ira en ese momento pero le inquieto la cara que coloco ella

-Draco me lastimas-decía ella tratando de soltarse. El pareció entenderlo porque la dejo libre, mientras ella masajeaba sus brazos

-lo siento es solo que me ah impacientado el que no cooperaras-dijo el suspirando-volvamos, pero por favor, no me dejes solo hablando frente a ellos, que apenas los conozco-dijo colocando su nariz arrugada

-si, lo siento-dijo la chica, según la vista y percepción de Draco algo asustada, el rubio le tomo la mano, saco los encantamientos y salieron.

En el Living estaban solo los chicos, se adentraron un poco mas en la estancia y vieron a las mujeres sirviendo la comida en la mesa. Hermione se alejo de él para acercarse a las chicas, luego de unos minutos volvió, la miro extrañado y ella le contesto

-no quieren que mi novio se sienta solo-el sonrió, después de todo la familia comadreja no era del todo desagradable

-porque lo has traído-le pregunto Ronald en un susurro, que fue escuchado por el rubio

-porque tu madre ha insistido Ronald-le contesto la castaña como si fuera lo mas normal, si que se a adentrado en el plan, se confirmo el rubio interiormente

-¿y?-dijo de pronto otro de los pelirrojos Fred

-¿y que?-pregunto la chica un tanto nerviosa, el rubio lo noto por sus manos

-estamos esperando-dijo este de pronto

-que estáis esperando-dijo Draco interrumpiendo

-por favor mione, pretendes que te creamos sin una demostración-le pregunto el gemelo-si antes le insultabas, nos burlábamos de su nueva forma de hurón botador-ante eso el rubio se removió inquieto

-eso fue porque aun no le conocía bien-le defendió la chica-además quieren demostración-miro al rubio-pues aquí la tienen-se acerco al estupefacto rubio pero antes de sellar sus labios dijo-lo siento-y le beso, era extraño ya que normalmente era él quien se hacia cargo de escenas como esas. Paso lo que había pasado anteriormente, un extraño retortijón apareció en la boca del estomago, sentía miles de chispas se disparaban dentro de él y como un calor lo embriago, no sabia cuanto tiempo había trascurrido pero supuso que bastante ya que se estaba quedando sin aire, pronto sintió como los dulces labios con un sabor exquisito le abandonaron. Abrió los ojos y vio como todos les estaban mirando en silencio, Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Fred, George y un recién llegado Percy, vale, ese día había ganado en situaciones incomodas, miro a su "novia" y la pobre estaba sonrojada y el mismo sintió calor en sus mejillas por lo que deducía estaba en igualdad de condiciones, inconcientemente apretó la mano de Hermione y ella le miro con una sonrisa poco convincente. Hasta que el sonido volvió a existir gracias a la rubia salvadora Luna.

-WOW-dijo sin inmutarse-si que duran, yo nunca he podido durar eso, no es asi Ron

-eh, pues-el pelirrojo menor no sabia que decir, balbuceaba como entupido. Miro el rostro de Luna que les miraba sonriente, se suponía que ella sabia de su plan asi que no pudo mas que admirar su talento para la actuación.

-creo que lo mejor será que almorcemos-dijo de pronto la madre de los pelirrojos, todos asintieron-Hermione y Draco por aquí muchachos-le pidió al rubio que se sentara en la cabecera de mesa y su derecha estaba Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Molly y su izquierda Luna, Ronald, Fred, George. El señor Weasley estaba en la otra esquina, enfrente. Había mucha comida, y de la mejor calidad, Draco había comido en los mejores restaurantes muggles y mágicos, donde los mejores Chef y elfos domésticos habían preparado banquetes para él. Pero la comida de la Señora Weasley no se comparaba con ninguna, esa mujer si que sabía cocinar.

Conversaban todos entre si, se escuchaban el sonido de vasos, cubiertos, entre cada charla. Fue un almuerzo bastante agradable, el rubio se sentía muy cómodo, algo extraño, el acostumbraba comer solo, últimamente trataba de hacerlo con la castaña. Se dio cuenta de que eran una familia bastante extraña, tan unidos, tan risueños, tan alegres. El cuando era niño no se le permitía hablar en la mesa, solo los adultos podían, cuando paso a ser mayor de edad, él solía usar la cabecera de mesa pero se había acostumbrado al silencio asi que no hablaba. Miro a la castaña que estaba riendo por algo que había dicho su amigo asi que reía junto al pelirrojo y a Potter, Luna le había cambiado de puesto a su novio por lo que conversaba alegremente con uno de los gemelos. Ginny le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa, que él por supuesto no correspondió.

Cuando hubo terminado el almuerzo, las cosas desaparecieron de la meza y todos fueron al patio a conversar, Hermione le llevo a dar una vuelta por un bosque, y tomados de la mano caminaron varios tramos de lugar. Cuando vendan de vuelta no pudo evitar decir

-me siento un imbécil engañando a los señores Weasley-era verdad, la mujer esa le trataba con mayor ternura de la que su madre lo hacia. Miro a la castaña que le miraba sonriendo, se había acostumbrado a ver esa sonrisa característica en la chica

-creo que el ogro Malfoy, esta ablandando su corazón-dijo riendo, haciendo reír a Draco

-creo mas bien que se esta formando un corazón-dijo el muchacho, ella le paro le tomo el rostro y le dijo

-si ha existido ese corazón desde siempre-sentía el aliento de ella chocar en su rostro-solo no ha sido trabajado, no le han dado razones para que este bien-

Miro sus ojos tan expresivos y llenos de cariño que en ese momento eran dirigidos a el, su nariz pequeña y perfecta, sus mejillas que estaban adoptando un color rosado y su boca que soltaba aire que al tocarle los labios les hacia cosquillas, le tomo del rostro y la beso, no fue un beso como el resto, no fue forzado por alguien mas, fue inspirado por ella pero llevado a cabo por él. Sintió lentamente como ella iba respondiendo al beso, comenzaron a avanzar hasta que ella choco con el tronco de un gran árbol, sus lenguas comenzaron la danza perfecta, compenetradas, complementadas, la mano de ella viajo de su rostro a su cuello, para quedarse ahí, mientras una de las manos de el jugueteaba con un rizo que caía a su espalda y la otra la apretaba mas hacia el en su cintura. Ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados, pero Draco no pudo resistir la tentación de ver la expresión que tenia la chica, abrió sus ojos y sonrió ante lo que vio, aunque hubiera deseado que esos lindos ojos miel estuvieran abiertos, ya que le daban seguridad. Cerró nuevamente sus ojos y recordó algo, asi que se soltó de la chica que respiraba rápidamente y pronto abrió sus ojos, vio aquel brillo característico de ellos y se sintió profundamente culpable. Tomo su mano y comenzó a avanzar hacia la madriguera sin darle una explicación de lo que había ocurrido, no se dio cuenta de que el árbol donde habían estado besándose, en el momento en que dejaron de hacerlo una hoja cayo. Y esa era la ultima.

Ahí estaban nuevamente, en el salón riendo. Después de una cena inquieta, pero mas silenciosa que el almuerzo, o seguramente para el lo era ya que estuvo divagando en sus pensamientos.

Miro a Hermione que estaba a un lado de la chimenea, vio a Potter acercársele y decirle algo a lo que chica sonrió. Extrañamente sintió como el estomago se le revolvía al ver a su novia sonriendo por causa del moreno. Ella se volteo y le miro aun sonriendo, pero de pronto desvió su mirada y dejo de sonreír. Observo a su alrededor y vio a la pelirroja acercarse, la vio unos segundos, se veía increíblemente guapa quizás mucho mas que cualquiera de las mujeres que estaba hoy presente, sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo. Ya no estaba enamorado de ella, ya no la amaba, ya no le gustaba. Sonrió con egocéntria, siempre lograba lo que se prometía y ya había logrado sacarse a la Weasley menor de la cabeza.

-Que pasa Draco-pregunto Ginny sonriendo ante la sonrisa del rubio –observando lo perdido

-para nada-contesto el-mas bien comparando, y viendo como he mejorado en gustos-a pesar de lo dicho la sonrisa de Ginny no se disolvió

-De verdad crees que te compro esta farsa-le pregunto para luego reír-se muy bien que no has logrado olvidarme rubito-le toco el lóbulo de la oreja, justo su punto débil-no he olvidado que es lo que pasa cuando te toco ahí

-creo que dependía de las circunstancias, porque no he sentido nada-le contesto el rubio, mintiendo

-aun asi, quisiera que hablásemos-dijo la chica, le tomo de la mano sin ser vista por nadie probablemente y se lo llevo al mismo cuarto donde había estado en el principio de su llegada junto a Herms, ¿Herms?, sacudió su cabeza, y la chica le empujo en la cama de la habitación, se sentó sobre sus caderas y comenzó a moverse. Bien, esto no estaba en el plan, pero era hombre eso no se lo podía quitar nadie, y los movimientos circulares de la pelirroja siempre fueron una debilidad, además de que la castaña no le proporcionaba ese tipo de placer, sentía como su amiguito lentamente comenzaba a despertar. Probablemente alcanzaran a un rapidin con ropa.

No se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba de pie abrochándose el cierre del pantalón, miro a Ginny que estaba bajándose el vestido y arreglándose la parte del busto, los labios antes rojos, estaban hinchados y sin brillo alguno y el pelo desordenado. _**Diablos**_, no había resistido la tentación, se arreglo con un hechizo toda la ropa, y Ginebra estaba lista saliendo de la habitación pero no sin antes decir

-perfecto como siempre-y con su sonrisa abandono la habitación, el rubio suspiro resignado, esperaba que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta hasta que la puerta se abrió y vio que era la castaña sonriente como siempre

-te he estado buscando, hace unos minutos haz salido y no te vi volver-el se sintió un poco, solo un poco temeroso-creo que ya es hora de irnos

-emmm, si-ella le miro tratando de encontrar algo malo en su cara-estuve buscando el baño y no encontré-se excuso

-pero si ahí-y apunto una puerta que estaba tras de el-hay uno

-si, por eso digo, no encontré en otro lado y aquí lo pille-Draco trato de sonreír-nos vamos

-si-dijo ella aun extrañada por el comportamiento del hombre.

Salieron del cuarto, y se despidieron de todos. Molly y Arthur, como empezaba a llamarlos el rubio, le dijeron que podía volver cuando quisiera, los gemelos, Ronald y Potter apenas le dieron la mano, pero con Hermione fueron demasiado efusivos para "ser como una familia" Ginny y Luna, le dieron un beso en la mejilla, según la señora Weasley Ginny siempre fue la mas educada de sus hijos, si supiera. Pensaron el rubio y la castaña, por la red flú se aparecieron en el depto. (N/a: depto es la abreviación de departamento, para los mas peques: P) de Hermione, la chica iba hablando pero Draco no la tomaba mucho en cuenta.

-Draco, DRACo-el chico volteo a verla, se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en su casa y ella le ofrecía algo-te preguntaba si quieres algo de tomar-pregunto ella

-no gracias, creo que ya me voy-le dio un beso en los labios, solo un roce y desapareció por donde habían llegado.

Vio el salón de su gran casa, al contrario del de Hermione que era acogedor, el suyo era de paredes verdes sillones negros y una mesa en el centro como de metal, todo era o negro o verde o plateado (que seria lo las electrónica, por asi llamarlo), se saco sus zapatos y con su varita los envió a su habitación, se tiro en el sofá de su casa cuando siente que la puerta se abre y por ella entra una chica rubia de un cuerpo que no podía envidiar a nadie ojos claros, traía unos paquetes, seguramente ropa, Draco rodó los ojos

-hola cielo-le dijo ella dejando las bolsas y paquetes en el suelo-pensé que te demorarías mas con tu novia de juguete

-primero que todo, no me llames cielo-ella cambio su sonrisa por una triste y asintio-no me gusta, segundo, no me gusta el desorden, asi que sacas todas tus cosas del suelo y las dejas en el cuarto-la mujer volvió a asentir-y tercero ella no es mi novia de juguete, ella mi novia frente a todos si no te has dado cuenta y eres tu la que se mantiene escondida-no podía evitar tratarla mal, siempre decía cosas despectivas de la castaña, desde que comenzó su delación con ella, que fue hace muy poco, de echo cuando conoció a Hermione en el estadio de quidditch dijo que era una chica descuidada, fue peor cuando se entero de que era hija de muggles.

-si Draco de verdad lo siento-decía la mujer-se me a salido disculpa-como vio que el no le tomo mas en cuenta se desapareció por el pasillo que le llevaba a su habitación

_Desde el punto de vista de Hermione_

La castaña sonreía al recordar los besos del rubio, el día no pudo ser mas magnifico si bien todavía sentía cosas por Harry, Draco le hacia olvidarse del moreno, que por cierto le había invitado a ella y a Draco a una cena para año nuevo. Tuvo que excusarse y decirle que ya tenia una invitación para año nuevo y no creía que Draco quisiera ir allí en vez de a la fiesta de su amigo Blaise.

El beso que Draco le dio fue sin excusas, seria acaso que el estaba sintiendo algo por ella, no sabia el porque pero de pronto se sintió entupida al verse en el espejo de su habitación y ver que estaba sonriendo. Recordó cuando estaban en la casa de los Weasley

_**Flash- Back**_

-me siento un imbécil engañando a los señores Weasley-Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, se dio cuenta de que este Draco no era el mismo de hace siete años

-creo que el ogro Malfoy, esta ablandando su corazón-dijo riendo, haciendo reír a Draco

-creo mas bien que se esta formando un corazón-dijo el muchacho, ella le paro le tomo el rostro y le dijo

-si ha existido ese corazón desde siempre-sentía el aliento de él chocar en su rostro-solo no ha sido trabajado, no le han dado razones para que este bien- miro sus ojos tan poco expresivos, normalmente tan fríos, aunque en esta ocasión estaban de un gris reconfortante, vio su nariz y labios, tan finos y delicados. Pero volvió a ver sus ojos que eran los más hermosos que hubiese visto nunca. Entonces sintió como él le tomo el rostro y la beso, no fue un beso como el resto, no fue forzado por alguien mas, fue un beso del momento. Lentamente fue respondiendo el beso, comenzaron a avanzar hasta que con el tronco de un gran árbol, sus lenguas comenzaron la danza perfecta, compenetradas, complementadas. Su mano viajo de su rostro a su cuello, para quedarse ahí y sentirlo cerca, con miedo de que este momento acabara, este momento que parecía mágico. Sintió una de las manos de él, jugueteando con un rizo que caía a su espalda, y la otra la apretaba mas hacia el en su cintura. Ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados. Pero extrañamente el la soltó, ella abrió sus ojos para mirarlo y ver que fue lo que ocurrió, vio algo que le dio miedo, culpabilidad, pero no dijo nada ya que no quería estropear el momento. Draco le tomo la mano y comenzó a avanzar hacia la madriguera, no se dio cuenta de que el árbol donde habían estado besándose en el momento en que dejaron de hacerlo una hoja cayó. Y era la última hoja del árbol.

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Instintivamente se toco los labios, le gusto sentirlo asi de cerca, recordó cuando se lo dijo a Luna

_**Flash-Back**_

Después de la cena, se sentó a un lado de la chimenea. Harry se le acerco y le dijo

-Te ves maravillosa con esa ropa-no pudo evitar sonreír, Harry siempre era adulador sobre todo con ella, ya que como pocas veces eran las que se arreglaba- venia a invitarte a cenar-la castaña le miro extrañada- con Draco por su puesto-miro en dirección a su rubio novio y vio que Ginny se le acerca y el la observaba, dejo de mirarlo para enfocar su vista nuevamente en Harry- para año nuevo ya sabes, junto a ron y Luna, los señores Weasley viajaran a Rumania para encontrarse con Charlie

-Oh Harry no puedo ya nos invitaron, ya sabes como es Draco, lo siento, me hubiera encantado-se defendió realmente apenada, seria su primera noche vieja sin sus amigos.

-no importa-le sonrió el moreno con la cicatriz en su frente-mira Luna te llama, nos vemos luego

-que pasa Luna-le sonrió a su amiga, en cuanto llego a su lado

-los he visto demasiado amigables a ti y a Draco-al escuchar el nombre de su novio miro instintivamente y los vio salir de la mano junto a la pelirroja del salón

-tranquila, yo confió en el-dijo Luna-de seguro ya no esta interesado en ella-Hermione sonrió, siempre era Luna la que le causaba la tranquilidad que necesitaba

-nos hemos besado-le contó y Luna alzo una ceja

-si los he visto, han durado un mogollón-dijo riendo

-No ese no-dijo Hermione y Luna abrió la boca sin creérselo-fue cuando no había nadie, estábamos en el bosque y me beso-dijo sonriendo

-oh mione-Luna la abrazo-estoy tan feliz por ustedes

-jajaja-no pudo evitar reír-ni que nos fuésemos a casar Luna, lo malo fue que después no dijo nada

-estaba asustado-dijo la rubia sabiamente-de seguro no se esperaba reaccionar asi

- eso espero-susurro Hermione atentamente mirando donde había desaparecido Draco y Ginny que no llegaban.

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Recordó eso y le volvió el miedo. ¿Qué estarían haciendo Ginny y el rubio en los 15 minutos que desaparecieron? Miles de imagines se proyectaron en su cabeza. Mas trato de despacharlas en seguida limpiándose una lagrima que había caído de sus ojos al hacer volar su imaginación.

**Por fin he terminado el capi, espero que les agrade, se fijaron 15 minutos, ajaj es que según una revista (que no diré el nombre) las relaciones sexuales duran entre 11 o 15 minutos, no es que yo use cronometro o algo asi ajaj, y que el punto culmine, es decir mas conocido como clímax, dura aproximadamente 30 segundos. AJAJA Buen dato no**

**Espero se la hayan pasado estupendo en Navidad, y que también lo hagan en año nuevo junto a sus amigos, familia o novios y novias. **

**Un beso a todos espero rev ANONIMOS IGUAL SE ACEPTAN **


	7. Noche buena

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEM, LA GRAN MAYORIA SON DE J. K. ROWLING**_

**Hola ajaj se que no es el fic que me correspondía actualizar pero no podía dejar que las ideas se me escaparan. Vi ballet Shoes uff me encanto, esta en el youtube en ingles para los que cachen un poco el idioma pueden buscarlo.**

**Saludos a **

**anna202love** que bueno te gustara el fic, espero no dejes de leerlo…un baso

**beautifly92** en fin, dicen que los hombres echan a perder todo, pero menos mi unico lector hombre ajaj, bueno chica que lo pases estupendo

**Elizabeth Isis Malfoy**ya no le hara caso a Ginny, eso te lo aseguro, espero te guste un beso

**LadyBlacky**jajaj la amiga a la que le quito todos sus amores, estoy casi segura de que te gustara como termina este capi ajaja'…en fin besos

**floh black** lastima que si fue un enorme error el de Draco, Hermione no es para nada tonta y pronto se ira dando cuenta de eso. Ojala te guste el capi, y que el dato anterior no te haya pervertido la mente ajja…un beso

**viktor jos krum** bueno aquí veras un poco del comportamiento de Draco, la valentia de Herms, y lee también el comentario que le hice a la niña de aquí abajo, ajaj todos los hombres menos tu ajaj. Un beso

**Aysa nana**como dije, siento lo de tu amigo pero en fin, asi son los hombres, menos viktor jos Krum ajaja, uun beso niña

**karyta34** espero no haber demorado, hoy es otro capi en casa de nuestra familia pelirroja. Un beso

**Kumiko 1906**: ajaj me agrado tu rev, me rei mucho con el, espero eso no te moleste, un beso, ke pases lindo fin de año.

**Capi 7, NOCHE BUENA**

Decidió sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, se preparo una taza de chocolate y se sentó en el sillón de antes, donde se quedo dormida.

_**POV Draco**_

Despertó con mucho sueño, el hecho de pensar en que vivir con su exquisita amiga rubia era traicionar a Hermione le tenía incomodo. Aunque todo estaba relacionado con el hecho de que los vecinos pudiesen decir algo y el plan se vaya al tacho de la basura. Quizás su "amiga" debería irse, pero cualquier solución la pensaría mas tarde.

Se ducho con agua helada ya que necesitaba despertar bien, se coloco un pantalón negro y una camisa Azul oscura muy formal, sus zapatos brillantes y elegantes, su pelo con gel hacia atrás que le daba el porte aristocrático que atraía mujeres, miro a su cama y vio a la rubia que dormía en ella. Sin siquiera despedirse salio del edificio para aparecerse en las afueras de la casa de Hermione. Lo que no le gustaba era que el edificio de la castaña era en una residencial muggle por lo que tenia que aparecerse en un callejón de cerca, camino hasta el edificio y subió por el ascensor, toco la puerta pero nadie le abrió asi que utilizo la llave que solía usar, seguramente la castaña estaría en la ducha o cambiándose, por lo que no escucho la puerta. Entro en silencio para ver si la podía sorprender, pero no, la vio durmiendo en el sofá de su sala de estar, un sofá blanco donde ella con su bata de color verde y cabello suelto dormía tranquila, pocas veces podía verla asi de angelical, siempre estaba o demasiado feliz o demasiado triste, en cambio ahora parecía una niña sin problemas. Pronto comenzó a moverse, lo que le hizo salir del transe. Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Hola niña-saludo el, mientras ella sonreía para pasar a bostezar

-buenos dias, creo que me quede dormida aquí-decía mientras se levantaba

-preparare café mientras tu te duchas-ella asintio

-si, creo que es lo mejor-el se encamino a la cocina, ya muy familiarizado con esa casa, ella desapareció por su habitación y pronto se escucho el sonido del agua correr. Preparo café y dejo unas tostadas para él, ya que como se dio cuenta a la chica solo le gustaba tomar una taza de café y una de leche y quizás una fruta.

Se paseo por la sala para esperar a la castaña y que desayunaran juntos, vio fotos de ella cuando estaba en hogwarts con Potter y Weasley, otra con sus padres al parecer. Porque era una fotografía muggle sin movimiento donde salía Hermione con diecisiete abrazando a un hombre de cabello canoso pero claramente castaño, ojos pardos, y a su lado una mujer muy parecida a Hermione pero con varios años mas, ella tenía el cabello negro pero ondulado y sus ojos eran miel.

-Revisando mis cosas-dijo la chica sonriendo mientras se arreglaba el pelo en un moño

-déjate lo suelto-dijo Draco como respuesta-se te ve mejor

-si-dijo ella extrañada, mientras se acercaba a la mesa y tomaba su leche-ayer estuve tentada a ir a tu departamento-le dijo a lo que el escupió el café que estaba tomando y comenzaba a toser, ella se levanto le tomo los brazos y los alzo mientras le daba unas palmaditas y de a poco comenzó a ponerse bien-estas mejor?-pregunto sonriendo

-si-dijo el-no te rías, que me he ensuciado la camisa

-_fregotego-_dijo Hermione con su varita-asi esta mejor, eres un gruñón-dijo riendo-y porque no quieres que vaya a tu casa

-porque dices eso-pregunto el incomodo

-es lógico, el otro día pregunte si podía ir y me gritaste que no-dijo con una sonrisa, aunque era mas para ocultar su curiosidad-y ahora he mencionado que quería ir a tu casa ayer y te haz puesto de todos colores sin contar que te atoraste

-no es eso, es que-que diablos le decía a esta chica, se maldecía por haber sido tan entupido, era Granger después de todo-no me gusta que vayan a mi departamento-contesto como si fuera lo mas normal-además que he pensado en cambiarme a la mansión de mi familia

-si tu lo dices-y se comenzó a tomar su café-nos vamos

-si, aunque sigo insistiendo que deberías tomar un desayuno mas contundente-le dijo el rubio

-no te preocupes por mi salud Malfoy, que estoy perfectamente-dijo ella sonriendo

-no estoy preocupado-le dijo el jugando-soy sanador- Y asi se fueron al hospital.

Hermione en su sección y el a la propia. Camino hasta su nueva asistente, que como siempre escogía eran mujeres bastante eficientes, nada de cuerpos bonitos, eran mujeres de edad que le ayudaban en lo que necesitaba

-Buenos dias Emma, te han acogido bien-le saludo a la mujer de cabello castaño liso, y de baja estatura

-bastante bien señor Malfoy gracias-dijo la mujer-llego un nuevo Sanador transferido de América

-y como se llama-le pregunto extrañado

-Ben Hunnam, es de New York Estados Unidos, trabajara en la sección de la Sanadora Granger. Se le pidió a todos los asistentes que informásemos de el, para que tenga un mejor recibimiento de parte nuestra.

-Gracias Emma-le dijo a la mujer para entrar en su oficina. Si bien no le agrado que llegara alguien nuevo, se consoló con la idea que seguramente seria un viejo pelado, gordo y pequeño, y el poco pelo que tuviera canoso. Sonrió para si mismo, un cachito mas para su castaña.

Trabajo tranquilo, ahora tenia que tratar de sacar a la rubia de su casa, algo que seguramente le costaría, no sabia en que estaba pensado cuando la dejo irse a vivir con él aunque la verdad no se dio cuenta cuando ella estaba viviendo en el mismo techo de él.

A la hora de almorzar fue a buscar a su "novia" para que lo hicieran juntos, subió al piso superior y cuando la encontró no estaba sola

-Hola Draco, te presento a Ben-le dijo mientras le mostraba al nuevo que no era para nada, viejo, ni calvo, ni gordo. Era de tez bronceada, cabello negro, ojo celeste, alto y musculoso. Y por lo que vio la castaña estaba bastante encantada con el "viejo"- el es el nuevo sanador que viene de Estados Unidos, estaré encargada de guiarlo mientras se acostumbra, Ben-dijo sonriendo al moreno. No sabia porque pero el nuevo n le daba buena espina a Draco- el es Draco Malfoy, trabaja en el piso de abajo

-OH, encantado-dijo el chico tendiendo su mano al rubio quien la miro

-Draco-le hablo ella, por ese motivo fue que estrecho la mano del gringo.

-Cariño, te vine a buscar para que vayamos a almorzar-le dijo rápidamente Draco

-es que voy a hacerlo con Ben-dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior-si quieres vienes con nosotros

-por supuesto que voy con ustedes-dijo mordaz

-ok, voy por mi bolso, espérenme un segundo-dijo ella dejándolos a ambos solos y mirándose

-mi novia es tan olvidadiza-dijo el ojigris

-¿es tu novia?-dijo el chico de ojos celestes-que pena, mujeres lindas e inteligentes no se encuentras en todas partes, tienes mucha suerte-dijo el lamentándose

-¿demore?-pregunto SU castaña

-para nada cielo-dijo con voz cursi, ella le miro extraña. Vale, no estaba acostumbrado a usar ese tipo de palabras, de echo nunca lo hacia.

Fue un almuerzo bastante aburrido al parecer del rubio, Hermione apenas le tomaba en cuenta, solo tenia ojos para el nuevo, como había decidido llamarle.

_**POV de Hermione **__desde que se separo de Draco en la desviación de pisos._

Ese día se sentía optimista, el carácter del rubio le agrado, esa mañana le ¿había besado la frente? Aun no estaba segura de si fue un sueño o fue realidad, aun asi, había estado de lo más amoroso. Había decidido colocarse un pantalón de tela beige, y una blusa negra, caminaba erguidamente, como le había dicho Draco que tenia que ser, su cabello suelto y una sonrisa perfecta en su rostro.

-Buenos dias Ángela-saludo a su amiga-hay algo nuevo hoy

-si, ahí viene, es nuevo viene de Estados Unidos, supongo que ya lo sabias-le pregunto

-si algo sabia, no me gusta mucho esto de los nuevo-le confeso

-pues déjame decir que es bastante inteligente, sin mencionar lo guapo claro esta-dijo sonriendo, cuando llego el moreno-Sanador Ben Hunnam, ella será su guía, es la jefa del nivel, Hermione Granger

-Un placer Sanadora-dijo el chico tomando su mano y besándola. Hermione se mordió el labio-llámeme Ben

-Pues a mi Hermione-dijo sonriendo-ven, entremos a mi oficina ahí podremos hablar bien-dijo mirando a Ángela-pasa por favor

-claro te encierras con el nuevo y a mi me dejas aquí, eres una despiadada-le dijo sacándole la lengua

-con quien almuerzas hoy día-le pregunto riendo

-lamento decirte que contigo no podrá ser posible-le contesto-saldré con unas amigas del colegio

-ok-le dijo Hermione- me están matando estos tacos, cualquier cosa me avisas

Fue una mañana bastante agradable, el tal Ben era un adicto a los libros como ella, era soltero, algo que seguramente se le había escapado, y sus padres estaban en su país natal. La invito a almorzar, y como Draco no le había dicho nada ella acepto. Estaban conversando afuera en el pasillo, esperando que Ángela termine un papel que ella necesitaba firmar cuando se apareció Draco

-Hola Draco, te presento a Ben-le dijo al rubio, quien miro al moreno examinándolo- el es el nuevo sanador que viene de Estados Unidos, estaré encargada de guiarlo mientras se acostumbra, Ben-dijo sonriendo al moreno- el es Draco Malfoy, trabaja en el piso de abajo

-OH, encantado-dijo el chico tendiendo su mano al rubio quien la miro

-Draco-le dijo, le había caído mal, ese era el gran problema de Draco Malfoy, que no le interesaba causar buena impresión con la gente. Al parecer sirvió que le llamara la atención porque el estrecho la mano de Ben

-Cariño, te vine a buscar para que vayamos a almorzar- dijo Draco, ¿cariño? Vale es que estaba actuando como un celoso

-es que voy a hacerlo con Ben-le contesto la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior-si quieres vienes con nosotros

-por supuesto que voy con ustedes-dijo mordaz

-ok, voy por mi bolso, espérenme un segundo- Dijo Hermione abandonándolos y sonriendo-Ángela que es lo que tengo que firmar

-oh, aun no esta listo, te lo paso en la tarde-le pidió su asistente

-ok, nos vemos-tomo su bolso y se dirigió donde estaban los hombres, al parecer conversando -¿demore?-pregunto

-para nada cielo-dijo con voz cursi, ella le miro extraña. ¿Cielo? Esto si que era nuevo, por lo que sabia el rubio odiaba los sobrenombres cursis y ya llevaba dos, cariño y cielo.

Fue un almuerzo bastante entretenido, Ben tenia un sentido del humor increíble, creo que ha sido el día en que mas pudo reír la castaña, Draco a veces se comportaba un tanto celoso, le tomaba la mano, o interrumpía con un "claro amor". Daba risa quizás debería aprovecharse de sus ataques de celos.

**POV Draco**

Luego del "agradable" almuerzo, nos dirigimos nuevamente al hospital, lamentablemente el rubio se tuvo que ir a su piso, con una rabia contenida a ese moreno. Si había pensado echar de su casa a Rossie, ahora no lo haría tenia que desquitarse con alguien, y no hablaba precisamente pelear. Aunque también podrían tomarlo como una lucha pero en el Rin de cuatro perillas.

Pasaron los dias y la única comida que compartida con Hermione era el desayuno, ya que el almuerzo siempre estaba con el tal Ben o Ángela o Luna. Y la cena con el moreno que la invitaba a salir demasiado para su propio gusto, perdón es decir, por el bien del plan.

La famosa navidad había llegado, eso quería decir, linda velada donde los Weasley, paso por su novia para que llegaran juntos y en cuanto la vio, los celos y todo lo negativo se fue. Se había alisado el cabello y tenía un vestido verde ajustado sin tiras, de largo hasta un poco mas abajo de las rodillas. Sus pies adornados con unas lindas sandalias con un pequeño taco que le daban una elegancia sin igual, llevaba bastantes bolsas, seguramente regalos para la familia pelirroja.

-No me dirás nada-pregunto ella sonriendo, al parecer había notado la cara de entupido que coloco el rubio, pero su expresión cambio por la misma de siempre

-te ves bien-dijo como si estuvieran hablando de tiempo, lo que le hizo arrugar el ceño-te ves guapa, contenta??

-claro, porque eres asi Draco, deberías ser mas expresivo con tu novia

-mas quisieras- dijo el riendo.

-tu también te ves guapo-le confirmo Hermione-procura no escaparte esta noche con Ginny como la vez anterior

-nos habéis visto-pregunto el rubio un tanto incomodo

-por supuesto, aunque te digo en este instante que no quiero saber los detalles de lo que han hecho-le dijo cambiando su expresión

-no deberías echarte nada en tu cara-dijo el para cambiar de tema

-no lo pensaba hacer-dijo ella sonriendo, algo que le hizo sentir mas mal de lo que estaba al rubio. Al parecer a ella no le importaba lo que el hacia con su vida, pues mejor pensó-nos vamos- Y como solían hacer, desaparecieron del departamento por un traslador, sintiendo el típico tirón debajo del ombligo.

La familia Weasley estaba en completo al parecer, visualizo a los que deberían ser Bill, Charlie y la hermosa Fleur, que como el había informado hermione era la esposa de Bill

-Asi que un Malfoy es el novio de la pequeña-dijo serio Charlie

-Dgaco-dijo Fleur con su tono de voz tan caracteristico-un placeg volveg a vegte

-Fleur, el placer es mió-haciendo gala de toda su elegancia beso la mano de la rubia veela.

-Os conoceis-pregunto hermione

-Oh! Hegmione, siempge pense que tegminaguias con RGonald-dijo sonriendo, eso me cayo mal, como que con la comadreja

-pero ya ves Fleur, el destino-dijo riendo mientras abrazaba a SU novia, el pelirrojo

-como vas ron-le pregunto hermione-Luna vino?

-pues no ha podido-dijo el apesumbrado-la pasaría con su padre no se muy bien donde

-debes extrañarla comadreja-dijo riendo Draco

-no Malfoy, para eso esta mi querida Hermione-dijo sonriendo el muy..

-Draco no le llames asi-le regaño la castaña-iré a saludar al resto

-Dgaco, como fue que terminaste enguedado con Hegmione-le pregunto Fleur- como dije siempge cgei que seguia Rgon paga ella, pero después de su gelacion con Chaglie, lo cual nos sogpgendio a todos. También me la imagine con Haggy, pero ese chico tenia lo suyo con Ginebra

-un momento, dijiste con Charlie-pregunto Draco un tanto colorado-con ese??

-pues si, oh quegido, no lo sabias?-le pregunto ella con un toque de inocencia-pues es muy agadable-No quería escuchar mas, Hermione con ese hombre de pelo largo, nunca se lo imagino, en la cena procuro tener su mano sobre la de ella todo el tiempo, para confirmar su relación claro

-Cuando yo fui tu novio Hermione, nunca fui tan posesivo-dijo Charlie haciendo reír a todos menos al rubio

-claro que lo recuerdo, eso es lo que hace tan especial a Draco-defendió la chica

-hacían una maravillosa pareja –le contesto Molly

-pero es pasado, ahora es Draco su novio-dijo Arthur salvando la incomoda situación

Para lamento de Draco, Charlie resulto ser un bromista y unido a los gemelos y Ron que lo detestaban recordaban momentos de la relación de Hermione y el Pelirrojo. Por suerte Hermione pareció no tomar en cuenta nada de ello.

Y cuando por fin llego la parte de los regalos, y no es que Draco fuera un niño aun, saco una cajita y la abrió, mostrando una cadena donde una D y H estaban entrelazadas con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes, el collar era de oro blanco por lo que combinaba perfectamente con los pendientes y su traje, al parecer a todos les gusto, es que el inconfundible gusto Malfoy deja a mas de uno con la boca abierta

-DGACO-dijo Fleur como si fuera para ella-es precioso, anda colócaselo

-Permiso-dijo ganándose atrás de hermione y pasando a rozar su cuello, ante eso sintió escalofríos. Lo abrocho y ella se volteo-te queda perfecto

-gracias Draco-dijo ella mirando la cadena

-yo mínimo le gegalo un beso-dijo Fleur como siempre metiendo sus narices. Claro que en este caso fueron bien recibidos sus concejos ya que la castaña se acerco a Draco y le dio un roce de labios que no hicieron mas que encantar al rubio

-es precioso-dijo ella sonriéndole a el. El regalo le costo una fortuna pero valió la pena al ver la sonrisa de la chica-yo también te traje algo-le sonrió a el y fue a buscar un paquetito-no sabia que regalarte, pero encontré algo que me gusto mucho-se acerco al oído del ojigris y susurro-quizás me guste a mi solamente-y le entrego el paquete. El no se hizo esperar y abrió el regalo, encontrando en el una cuadro de ellos dos, ella sonreía mientras el le abrazaba por atrás con su cabeza en el hombro de ella

-es del día en que salimos con Blaise y Pansy cierto-pregunto el recordando a la perfección todo

-sip, dale la vuelta-y lo hizo, para encontrar una foto de los cuatro riendo, donde Blaise abrazaba a la castaña por la cintura y Pansy le daba un beso en la mejilla a Draco, para luego sacarle la lengua a Blaise-espero te gus..

-es perfecto Herm-dijo el agradecido, el no necesitaba nada para navidad, todo lo que quería lo podía comprar, pero esta foto mostraba uno de los mejores dias de su vida, siempre era otra persona cuando estaba con sus amigos.

Y luego de eso nos fuimos a la casa de Hermione fue todo bastante silencioso, por lo menos de parte del rubio ya que no sabia que decir. Se retiro rápido, ese día había decidido terminar todo lazo con Rossie.

_**PoV Hermione**_

Ese sentimiento que era dirigido para Harry, al parecer a cambiado de dueño. Hermione que ya estaba casi segura de que sus sentimientos eran también compartidos con Draco había tomado un decisión, se lo diría, le pediría que terminara con el plan y empezaran como una pareja. Tenia miedo pero era una Gryffindor, por lo menos el nombre de la casa le daba fuerzas para poder decirle al chico lo que sentía. Estaba sola, Draco se había ido hace solo unos minutos.

No sabía como hacerlo asi que se puso a practicar en el espejo

-Bueno Draco, yo siento que nuestra relación ha ido mas allá del plan, y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti-sonrió a su espejo pero negó-no no no, como voy a decirle algo asi-tosió y se miro nuevamente para decir-Draco, te quiero y se que soy correspondida-volvió a negar con la cabeza, le sudaban las manos pero aun asi siguió-Draco quiero saber si tu me amas-esta vez se coloco a reír- aunque podría llegar y besarle-pensó en voz alta-algo se me ocurrirá-tomo una chaqueta y desapareció, para aparecer en el Hall de un edificio. Subió hasta el piso quinto y toco la puerta, sonriente espero hasta que le abrieran, algo que no sucedió. Busco en una maceta de los lados y debajo de la alfombra

-puff, soy bruja-dijo sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa era mas por los nervios, abrió con la varita y entro, se escuchaban gritos y de pronto apareció la ¿¿rubia del estadio?? Por su puesto que era ella, nunca olvidaba un rostro, estaba solo en camiseta y pantaletas, por lo demás era una camiseta de Draco

-y tu quien eres-le dijo la rubia-ah te recuerdo, tu eres la novia de juguete de mi Draco-dijo sonriendo, mientras Hermione tragaba saliva y contenía las lagrimas que luchaban por salir

-yo no quería molestar…yo..lo siento-y dio media vuelta para desaparecerse ahí mismo pero su voz la interrumpió

-Hermione-dijo el aparentemente incomodo, seguramente interrumpió una de sus lindas sesiones de sexo ligero, ella suspiro y volteo tratando de sonreír

-yo…no era mi intención molestar-le dijo con una mueca mas que alguna expresión en su cara-no quise interrumpir nada-volvió a voltear pero Draco le tomo el brazo

-yo puedo explicarlo-le pidió, dándole la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos, Hermione le sonrió

-no importa, yo no debí llegar asi como asi, soy yo la imprudente-le contesto, ya que no quería escuchar como se defendía él

-es que no es lo que piensas yo en este momento estaba…-pero sus palabras fueron calladas por el dedo índice de Hermione

-no importa te repito-el la miro examinándola-me tengo que ir, yo solo venia a…-el espero que ella dijera algo mas- olvídalo-camino hasta la salida-solo te pido que, que no se den cuenta de tu relación con-era mas difícil de lo que creía-con ella-el la miro culpable-ya sabes por el plan-suspiro y volteo a verlo-que tengan una linda noche buena-Puede sonar trillado pero prácticamente corrió a las escaleras, las lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas, paro de golpe cuando las visualizo, volvió a la puerta del rubio, se arranco del cuello la cadena y la dejo en el suelo. Camino hasta las escaleras y las bajo. Lo único que quería era salir de ese edificio.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo, supongo que Valery te abras puesto contentísima con el capi ajaja**

**Un beso a todas y todos**

**Que paseis un lindo fin de semana y de año.**

**DANIIBLACK**


	8. Año nuevo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la gran mayoria son de j.k Rowling, y esto lo hago por diversión y para entretenerlos, sin fines de lucro**

**Hola, el titulo es dedicado a la fecha ajaj, en fin ojala hayan tenido un lindo bailote, los saludos **

**Victor jos krum:**chico que me has dejado metida con lo de tu secuela xD, uff muy simpático me has caído increíble. Espero te guste el capi :D, un beso

**Kumiko 1906** este esta en una mezcla de primera y segunda persona ajja, bueno en fin, ojala te guste

**Mad Aristocrat**: te había dicho que Draco recibiría su merecido y asi va a ser no en este capitulo pero no desanimes que en otros si que lo hará

**karyta34**: creo que este capi les va a gustar, hay mucho mas feeling entre ellos dos, espeor te guste besos

**Lado.Oscuro**: tranquila en este capi todavía no tendra su merecido Draco pero mas adelante si que los tendrá..mil besos

**wei-lo**: uff este capi es de la pareja ajaj, es netamente de ellos, ojala te guste, y veras porque te recalco el que será tanto de pareja. Besos

**TopiinaH'w**: que ya echara a esa perra ajaj, aquí veras mucho dramione, en fin ojala te guste

**floh black**: ajajaj la venganza pronto vendrá, pero no en este capitulo. Personalmente me gusto es mas de la pareja. Un beso.

**Aysa nana** gracias por el rev, y por dejarlo incluso cuando morías de sueño, besos

**Vic-Black** la venganza de Hermione todavía no llega, pero de que existirá exisira, a Draco no le vendrá nada mal de su propia medicina. Besos capitulo chulisimo

**tychesita** si que se arreglaran, veras mucho de esta pareja en el capi, serán mas que nada ellos y su relación.

**Dohriak** se que dije que haría un capi de ginny y Harry, peor todavía no lo será, prometo que lo habrá y será con Flash back para que veas las reacciones de ella ante diferentes situaciones, besos

**Merodeadora-Chii** ola nueva lectora, gracias por seguir al historia. Me pediste que ponga mas de la relación Ginny y Harry, prometo lo haré ya lo tengo en mente, pero no se en que momento será, espero te guste el capi besos

**Elizabeth Isis Malfoy** espero te guste, aunque igual tengo un poco de confianza. Besos

**Malfoy.Girl.Potter**: creo que este es tu capitulo, ajaj, me fije que te gusta la onda entre los dos, te dedico este capi a ti xD uff me a nacido. Un beso

_Camino hasta las escaleras y las bajo. Lo único que quería era salir de ese edificio._

**Capitulo 8, AÑO NUEVO**

_**PoV Hermione**_

Pero al parecer la vida no quería que fuese asi, ya que en la entrada del edificio donde suelen aparecerse. Dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica, de cabello negro ambos se quedaron mirándola. Eran Pansy y Blaise ¡rayos! los amigos del rubito.

-¿Granger?-pregunto la chica y vio como Blaise le pegaba un codazo-digo Hermione

-hola chicos-dijo la castaña sonriendo, mas bien aparentando aunque era seguro de que sus ojos le acusaban.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto el moreno

-si, no es nada-contesto

-y que haces sola-pregunto mirándola de reojo el chico-¿no estarías con Draco hoy?- al nombrarlo la castaña miro hacia otro lado-subiste a su…

-si, lo hice-le contesto mirándolos-no se preocupen que ya lo se-vio que se miraron entre si

-ven, subamos-le invito Pansy, Blaise la abrazo por los hombros y la llevo hasta el hall de su novia.

En cuanto llegaron se sentaron en silencio, mientras la castaña pensaba_entupida es obvio que ellos sabían lo de la rubiecita novia de Malfoy, y ella como tonta "la novia de juguete", ja, entupida_.

Hermione comenzó a inspeccionar el salón con la mirada, era más pequeño que el de Draco, sus sillones eran rojos y sus murallas blancas. Pansy trabajaba en la revista corazón de bruja asi que había portadas de dicha revista en las murallas, tamaño de cuerpo entero. La cocina no se veía, debería estar tras alguna de las 3 puertas negras que se veían.

Blaise se levanto de su lado y se excuso con ir al baño, a los minutos Pansy dijo que iría a la cocina, era como si olvidaran que ella era Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo, como le decían en su epoca escolar, ambos entraron por la misma puerta. Seguramente estarían hablando de la incomoda situación que compartían en estos momentos; se levanto y tomo una revista que estaba encima de un estante "¿_JUEGAN CONTIGO? MIL Y UNA FORMA DE HACERTE RESPETAR_" a su lado aparecía la fotografía de una chica que sonreía y a sus pies estaba un hombre de rodillas que sacaba una rosa en señal de disculpa

-estupideces-susurro, cuando se le acercaron los desaparecidos

-Hermione puedo preguntar algo-le dijo Blaise asi sin mas, y recién había llegado

-si Blaise-dijo la castaña sin mirarlo, ya que era obvia la pregunta

-porque llorabas-es que estos Slytherin no tenían pelos en la lengua.

-nada importante-contesto como si nada, Blaise suspiro-no se lo digan a Malfoy…por favor-lo ultimo fue dicho en voz sumamente baja

-no importa, iré a ver a Draco-dijo Blaise despidiéndose de un beso en la boca de su novia y uno en la mejilla para la castaña. El silencio como siempre no era el mejor acompañante y es que las serpientes suelen atacar asi.

-peleaste con Draco, cierto- pregunto la morena-por eso le llamaste Malfoy- lo bueno de esto era que Pansy no sabia del plan, solo Blaise entonces con ella podía decir algo y después defenderse con que todo era actuación-yo le dije que no la dejara vivir ahí

-no importa Pansy-ahora que lo pensaba si tenia un problema, quedaría como cornuda frente a esta chica, en fin, tendría que terminar con Draco quizás después de todo le serviría para despejarse

-no es por bajarte los humos ni nada-dijo de pronto-pero cuando fuimos novios en el colegio, hizo lo mismo

-le dejare-dijo y Pansy le miro extrañada

-¿¿de verdad??-ella asintio-¡¡como harás eso!!-le dijo nerviosa-Draco no es de relaciones largas, no le hagas esto-pidió como buena amiga

-Pansy le pille con una rubia semidesnuda en su departamento, MINUTOS mas tarde de estar juntos-si que tenia razón el sombrero al decir lo de encontrar amigos en sly-será mejor que me vaya

Salio del departamento sin mirarla, era el colmo como lo justificaban. Camino por el pasillo dándose cuenta de que era el mismo piso de Draco, miro su puerta y vio que la gargantilla ya no estaba ósea la había pillado, se arrepentía de haberla dejado ahí debió entregársela en la mano. Pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba. Se apareció en el callejón cerca de su edificio y entro saludando al conserje y subiendo a su propio piso.

En cuanto abrió la puerta fue recibida por su rubio ex -novio

-tenemos que hablar-Hermione lo miro y paso de largo a su habitación, pero él le siguió- Hermione, vamos no te puedes poner asi-mas ella no le contesto-encontré esto, no sabes lo caro que me costo, incluso para ser un Malfoy y tu llegas y lo votas

-pues ahí lo tienes-le enfrento mirándolo-ahí lo tienes, no lo quiero y tampoco se que haces aquí, esta es MI casa y quiero estar SOLA-el le miraba fijamente-¿¿que no escuchas??

-te veías muy bonita con ella-Hermione volteo para que el no notara su sonrojo-no fue mi intención sacártelo en cara

-No estoy enojada, no son necesarios los piropos falsos-le dijo ella secamente

-y porque Blaise me dijo que estuviste llorando-pregunto el tratando de averiguar lo que ocurría

-pasa, que no fue por ti, no seas egocéntrico-le dijo mirándolo-y tenemos que terminar

-¡QUE!-pregunto el incrédulo-estas bromeando, nosotros tenemos un plan

-si se, pero no fui yo la que metió una rubia en su casa y la hace pasearse en pelotas-le dijo resentida(n/a: en pelotas es igual a desnuda)

-asi que es eso-sonrió el, asi que volteo no quería que se diera cuenta de que era verdad-Herm ella se va-el se acerco y la abrazo por la cintura y le hablaba en susurros

-Malfoy para…por favor-dijo ella nerviosa-además no estoy celosa, es porque Pansy no sabe lo del plan y no pienso quedar como cornuda- sintió como la mano de Draco bajaba lentamente el cierre de su vestido-Que haces-dijo ella empujándolo

-vamos Hermione, estamos solteros, porque no pasar un buen rato-dijo el con voz sensual. Ella no sabia que decir ante tal proposición, la había esperado y pensaba contestar con un rotundo ¡NO! Pero ahora que se presentaba la ocasión no pudo evitar el suspiro que salio de sus labios, fue entonces como sintió al rubio besándola, y es que tenía unos labios suaves, finos. Se dejo llevar, algo que no hacia nunca pero que quería probar, mordió el labio inferior del rubio y el gimió. Hermione sonrió ante eso y comenzó dejarse llevar por él, mientras le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa que llevaba el chico, cayeron en su cama, él sobre ella, solo besándose mientras sentía como una de las manos del rubio le subía el vestido y suavemente era un camino el que quedaba hasta sus bragas.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y no pudo evitar asustarse, movió la cara pero Draco no se dio por vencido y comenzó a morder y besar su cuello, y ella respirando agitadamente dijo

-Dra...Draco-pero no había caso parecía pegado a su cuello, asi que con sus manos levanto el rostro del chico para hablarle-demasiado rápido Draco-él la miro unos segundos, parecía totalmente perdido-levántate-pareció reaccionar porque se levanto, ella pudo ver que tenia los labios hinchados y se miro a si misma tena su vestido todo arrollado, mostrado sus piernas y caderas, se arreglo sin querer mirar al rubio ya que sentía sus ojos clavados en ella-Será mejor que te vayas-pidió

-podría quedarme aquí-el desgraciado sonreía, y ella toda nerviosa

-no-dijo ella secamente-tengo que darme un baño todavía

-¿es una invitación?-pregunto, ella le miro furiosa y rió-tranquila, ya me voy, te dejo la gargantilla-se acerco a ella y rozo sus labios con los propios, para desaparecer por la puerta del dormitorio. Segundos después se escucho la puerta de salida.

Y es que eso no se lo esperaba, y le gusto. Sabia que el jugaba, pero si quería que no estuviera con otra tendría que estar con él. Suspiro, nunca pensó hacer esto por un hombre; se dio un baño de espuma y luego se fue a dormir, al otro día no tenia que trabajar pero tenia que ir a dejar unos papeles a el instituto y el desayuno costumbre del hospital donde renombraban los cargos.

No quería pensar en lo que paso.

Draco llegaría en unos momentos, por ello se levanto antes ese día y tenia el desayuno listo, quería parecer casual y que lo de la noche anterior no le había afectado. Aunque cruzaba los dedos para que no se diera cuenta de que se había arreglado con esmero ese día, no solía usar minifalda asi que se puso una falta que era hasta las rodillas negra pero era entallada, lo que marcaba sus caderas y una blusa roja con los tres primeros botones abiertos, el cabello recogido.

Miro su reloj y aun faltaban unos minutos para que llegara, se sintió patetica por lo que se cambio de ropa por una mas cómoda, la falda por una unos cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla y de color blanca, la blusa se la dejo aunque el conjuro que hizo para que resaltara sus pechos lo quito quedando en justa medida para que se le marcara la cintura, el cabello lo uso suelto. Se escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, tomo unos zapatos con tacón blancos y se encamino a su cocina donde el rubio la esperaba sonriente con el café en la mano

_**PoV de Draco**_

-¿llegaste antes?-pregunto sin mirarlo algo que lo molesto, debería haberle saludado mas efusiva

-no-se sentó enfrente de él, pero sin tomarle en cuenta-de echo llegue mas tarde

-oh, eso si que es extraño-la vio tomarse el jugo de frutilla rápidamente. El rubio se levanto un tanto enojado y la tomo del brazo-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto la castaña

-eso mismo me pregunto yo-dijo el rubio

-oh, vamos Draco dijiste que iríamos al desayuno de navidad y año nuevo en el hospital-le contesto ella-me apareceré antes, recuerda que hemos terminado-dijo ella burlándose

-Hermione no vamos a fingir que terminamos-dijo secamente-esta claro que lo que quieres es ver al tal Ben Hunnam no es Asia??

-no te estas tomando la relación en serio Draquito-dijo ella apretándole las mejillas riendo, pero el pareció enfurecerse y ella notarlo porque agrego-tranquilo, dijiste que podríamos aprovechar que somos solteros-dijo ella despreocupada, algo que molesto-acepto, pero no quiero ver a esa rubia, no soy una cornuda, me oíste

-fuerte y claro-le contesto él, con su mejor sonrisa seductora

-Draco, vamos a dejar unos papeles a la universidad, el lunes pasado fue la última clase antes de vacaciones y tengo que dejar unos certificados

-te voy a dejar-ella se encogió de hombros-esta bien, te esperare

Salieron del edificio, Hermione como siempre se despidió del conserje y caminaron hasta el callejón para desaparecerse. Aparecieron en la entrada de la universidad, donde justo estaban Harry y Ginny besándose. Draco tomo la mano de Hermione y la guió cerca de ellos, la castaña vio el porque de la ubicación frunciendo el ceño, seguramente estaría celosa de ver a Potter con Ginebra.

-ay Draco, me aprestas la mano-escucho quejarse a la castaña, no sabia el porque lo hizo pero no demoro mas y calo las quejas de la chica con un beso, la situación había cambiado. Eran una pareja de verdad extrañamente los besos eran mas sabrosos, lamentablemente no todo es para siempre y justo cuando sentía los brazos de la castaña en su cuello se escucho al voz de su antigua novia

-HERM!!!-dijo la pelirroja

-Weasley-dijo el rubio

-Draco-dijo ella sonriendo- como están

-hola herm-dijo el moreno-como estas

-bien harry-el rubio vio como Hermione era besada en la mejilla por Potter

-linda cadenita-dijo el morocho, y el rubio sonrió con autosuficiencia

-que es-pregunto al pelirroja por la figura

-es una D de Draco y un H de Hermione-dijo como si estuviera tratando con una niña-y están entrelazadas-el rubio rió ante el ironizo de la castaña-creo que ya estas lista, deberías hablar con Esteban ahora- la chica frunció el ceño y se despidió de su novio y Draco.

-yo también tengo que entrar-les informo-adiós Harry-claro, primero a cara rajada-me esperas Draco-y le beso los labios al rubio-o mejor nos vemos en el hospital-Draco se alejo y se percato que Harry se le había acercado a Hermione y le estaba diciendo algo, ella estaba seria pero pronto una sonrisa adorno su rostro. Ella alzo la mirada y se encontró con la de Draco, dijo algo mas al cara rajada y se adentro en el edificio, que para los muggles era un bosque seco por un supuesto incendio

En el hospital no pudo dejar de pensar en Potter y hermione, ¿Qué pasaría cuando el plan terminara? Vio al tan Ben, que conversaba con la asistente de Hermione, Emma estaba con el doctor Grint. Y él solo, pero si miraba a su alrededor estaba siendo observado por mas de un par de ojos, mujeres.

A la media hora llego Hermione saludando a Hunnam, quien la entretuvo un rato y el rubio tuvo que acercarse.

-Herm, por fin llegaste-dijo un tanto tedioso-oh, Ben, no lo había visto-SI había algo en lo que era experto era en el sarcasmo

-Draco, buenos dias como estas-pregunto el moreno, al parecer los pelinegros eran sensibles a las castañas, y mas que nada a SU actual castaña.

-bien, con Hermione siempre bien-P-O-S-E-S-I-V-O, asi se deletreaba su personalidad el momento

Desayuno mas aburrido no podía existir, el tal Ben le hacia ojitos en todo momento a la castaña y ella siempre le devolvía una sonrisa, sonrisas que eran totalmente propiedad de DRACO MALFOY, en fin, la recepcionista se colgaba de su cuello le insinuaba que era soltera y que no era gastadora, como si se creyera eso, si la chica tenia kilos de maquillaje encima y todos los dias una pinta distinta, seguro ganaba mas que él.

El director del hospital renombro a los médicos jefes, extrañamente nombrando a Draco como el sanador jefe de_ Daño por encantamientos_ y para incomodidad de algunos, relevando a Hermione de su cargo y dejándola como sanadora normal. Fue un tanto triste ya que al parecer todo le estaba yendo mal, el trabajo en la universidad mágica lo había dejado y ahora la descendían de cargo en el hospital. El moreno amigo de ella, mejor dicho pretendiente, le dijo que no se preocupara que ella sirve para mejores cosas. Ate eso Draco sonrió ya que sabia que si era cierto.

_**PoV Hermione**_

Han pasado seis dias desde que le habían relevado de su cargo en el hospital fue triste e injusto, las razones fueron porque se enteraron de que tenia una relación con alguien del personal. Y Draco como es hombre no le han dicho nada. En fin, dejó de pensar en eso para mirar su ropa, ese día era la fiesta de Zabini, año nuevo. Se coloco un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas sin tiras, el cabello se lo aliso y tenia la cara libre ya que el pelo que molestaba se lo tomo con un adorno invisible en la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

Se juntaría con su rubio novio en la casa de Blaise, y la aparición le parecía mas fácil asi que, en segundos estaba en el salón de Blaise. Miro a su alrededor y todo estaba adornado con plateado, en el techo había globos de ese color, el suelo era como de vidrio y se podían ver peces brillantes, que con las luces tan bien ubicadas en las murallas los hacían resaltar.

Siempre fue la puntual entre sus amigos y esa vez no fue la excepción, había poca gente por ello, pudo ver a Blaise y Pansy saludar a algunos invitados, se acerco a ellos dispuesta a saludarlos pero se vio interrumpida por unos brazos que la rodearon

-fantástica-susurro el rubio en su oído

-hola Draco-sonrió, quizás el chico no sintiera amor por ella pero era muy entretenida su relación, desde que decidieron hacerla realidad.

-me extrañaste-dijo el riendo hasta acercarse a sus labios y besarlos

-Draco, hay gente-le regaño ella

-dale dale-dijo el separándose

Fue una noche increíble, bailaron casi en todo momento y siempre entre ellos dos, aunque a último momento cambiaron con sus amigos Draco. Estaba bailando con Blaise y el chico comenzó a decirle que quería pedir en matrimonio a Pansy, aunque no sabia si ella le rechazara. Blaise era un buen chico, siempre la hacia reír contando las anécdotas de él y Draco cuado estaban en el colegio. O contando las cosas que le había hecho a todos sus padrastros, porque se entero de que la madre de Blaise se había casado siete veces y siempre fallecían extrañamente. Pero según se entero era su padre el que los mataba, era un Mortífago después de todo.

-Tengo que ir a la cuenta-dijo Blaise, y Hermione se acerco donde su rubio que le abrazo y Pansy se fue con su ultima pareja de baile, a los minutos se escucho la voz del chico con un claro sonorus- PRIMERAMENTE AGRADECERLES SU ASISTENCIA Y ESPERO QUE LO ESTEN PASANDO INCREIBLE-se escucho un vitoreo de todo el mundo, la castaña sonrió-QUE EL PROXIMO AÑO SEA TOTALMENTE ENTRETENIDO PARA TODOS Y MAGICO-todos rieron ante eso-Y LA CUENTA SIGUE NUEVE….-ahí todos comenzaron a contar-…OCHO…SIETE…SEIS-Draco se coloco delante de la castaña y le beso, a lo lejos se escuchaba apenas el conteo, parecía como si se hubieran salido del lugar y fueran solo pequeños insectos los que contaban- tres…dos…uno-y un fuerte aplauso que no hizo separar a la pareja. Estuvieron unos minutos asi hasta que la aire se hizo ausente en ellos, y pudo ver los grises ojos de Draco mirando fijamente los suyos mientras sentía una de las manos de draco acariciando su mejilla

-Feliz año gatita-dijo el y la castaña sonrió

-feliz año Draco-le contesto ella

_**Sin sus puntos de vista**_ (n/a: solo el mió ajaj)

Y la fiesta recién comenzó, cuantas botellas de whisky habrían tomado, cuantas canciones habían bailado y cuantos abrazos habían recibido no lo sabían. Lo único que tenían claro era que después de las tres de la mañana una gran Luna que se veía en por la ventada y una cama con colcha azul, eran parte de su propio cuadro donde se complementaban sus cuerpos.

**Y como me a quedado, ajaj, a mi me gusto ajaj en fin**

**Espero les agrade, besosssss**

**Que el 2008 sea increíble para ustedes.**

**DANIIBLACK**


	9. analisis de ginny

**Hola, ¿Cómo andan? Yo súper bien. Aunque un poquito huraña ajajaj es que estoy bajando los kilitos que subí en la cena de navidad jaja, en fin, es lo típico de enero.**

**Capi que me pidieron, es mucho Ginny en este capi, se los advierto**

**En fin ojala les guste, y espero leer sus review. **

**LE DEDICO EL **CAPI wei-lo, POR LA DECISIÓN UE HA TOMADO. SUERTE

**viktor jos krum**ajaja mi consejero ajaj siempre con un consejo para el fic, uff espero te guste el capi, ya que eres de los mas exigentes asi que espero no decepcionar a nadie. Porque aunque el fic es mio, escribo para ustedes ajaj ya chico te cuidas eh!!

**karyta34**: uiii vieras como empieza el capi, jaja es medio tierno pero ajja ahí leeras, ojala te guste

**LadyBlacky**: pudiste leer el otro fic?', ojala que si, oie me salte el lemmon, soy horrible escribiéndolo. Ame la trama de crepúsculo, tienes el libro???, lo quiero leer ajaj en fin, ojala estés bien en estas vacas. Besos

**Aysa nana** ajajaj todas me pidieron lo mismo, ¿Cómo pudo perdonar tan pronto a Draco?, pero esta enamorada la chica ajajja pero pronto recibirá mas, un beso

**Malfoy.Girl.Potter** que bueno te gustara el capi que te dedique, uff, aquí tienes el siguiente…¿te gustara? Tiene mucho de Ginny, es casi un capi completo de ella…besos

**beautifly92** ojala te guste, la relación va en serio, bueno solo aprovecharan el momento me entiendes??, aunque aceptar esto les traerá consecuencias en sus corazones.

**Merodeadora-Chii**: aquí capi desde el punto de vista de Ginny, la gran parte. El cuchicheo de herms y Harry, uff, el otro capi tendrás mas de Harry a lo mejor. Besos

**emmadrake** gracias por hacerme saber si te gusta, aunque si llegase a desagrdarte me avisas no me enojo. Un beso

**wei-lo** ojala vayas bien con lo de fumar xD, es que todo depende de la persona. A mi no me costo tanto pero tampoco fui de las que lo hacían mucho. En fin, ojala te guste el capi, y Te lo dedico, para que tengas ánimos.

**Dani Malfoy Granger**: uff, ajaj que bueno te gustase. Ojala este capi no te desagrade, ya que son mas recuerdos desde otro punto de vista. Un beso, espero no haber demorado

**Vic-Black** ajja zabinni, amo ese personaje , en realidad adoro a todos los sly, ajaj en fin te cuidas y espero no poner tan boba a herms.

**Kumiko 1906** ojala me aclares lo de desaparecer el capi ajaj es que no lo e entendido, uff espero te guste y que te fijes en los errores para que pueda solucionarlos en el próximo capitulo.

**Lado.Oscuro:** Draco si recibirá su merecido, pero no será intencional ajaj, Hermione se arreglara solo un poco mas, es que quiero que se note el porque le gusta a los chicos. Y en este capi, deberías aclararte respecto a los sentimientos de Draco. Un beso, ojala te guste el capi.

**Elizabeth Isis Malfoy** uff lo de entupido, fue por la autocorrecion, creo que lo e arreglado, pero espero me avises si me equivoque. Un beso y gracias como siempre

**Dohriak** que bueno tuvo buena aceptación lo del año nuevo ajja, en fin ojala te guste. Aunque este capi no es tan divertido ajaj es mas dramático snif! Ajaj un beso

**angels46** veras que no todo en la vida de ginny era tan bueno, ella misma nos contara un poco, ojala te guste.

**Capitulo 9, ANALISIS DE GINNY**

La relación entre Hermione y Draco iba más que estupenda, el episodio Rossie ya había pasado a la historia, si bien a Draco le hizo un escándalo logro sacarla.

Ambos pocas veces se acordaban de el famoso plan y cuando lo hacian los ánimos quedaban un tanto irritantes.

Estaban el departamento del rubio, este tenía abrazada a la castaña y leían un libro tendido en la cama. En realidad solo la chica leía ya que el rubio estaba pensativo.

-de verdad crees que el señor de Bastilla hiciera ese viaje-pregunto la ojimiel de pronto, Draco la miro y le dijo

-quien es el señor de Bastilla- ella sonrió

-Draco no estabas leyendo-el frunció el ceño y dijo

-si lo hacia, es que me distraje-se defendió-

-y en que pensabas-dijo ella cerrando el libro y sentándose a un lado desarmando el abrazo-o en quien

-no es nada…-pero ella alzo las cejas- solo que Blaise dijo que vendría y pocas veces avisa-se excuso el chico

-uhm, quizás quiere que estén a solas-supuso la castaña mientras recostaba su espalda en el pecho del chico-no hay problemas

-no es necesario que te vayas-le dijo él

-no tranquilo, si yo también tengo cosas que hacer-y volvió a abrir el libro que dejo en la mesa

-y que vas a hacer-pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-yo no te pregunte donde fuiste ayer-se defendió ella y el recordó

_**Flash-Back**_

Draco estaba en un bar, con un vaso en la mano esperando seguramente a alguien. El bar era dividido en dos partes, había una que estaba llena de gente y la otra que era donde se encontraba él, solo tres personas más se visualizaban. Era bastante oscuro, un lugar ideal para no ser visto.

Se escucho la puerta del bar y por ella entro una joven pelirroja que atrajo la mirada de los meseros y presentes. Caminaba con decisión en dirección de Draco.

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

-que ocurre Draco-pregunto la castaña, el chico la miro y se di cuenta de que estaba sentada en sus piernas tendidas en la cama mirándolo preocupada-estas bastante raro

-no es nada-le dijo para comenzar a besar a la ojimiel, ella respondió gustosa para luego comenzar a quitarle la polera y seguir besándose, ella se tendió encima de él mientras sus besos comenzaban a bajar por su cuello, pecho y ombligo, luego a desabrochar el pantalón pero Draco la detuvo

-oh-dijo sonrojada y avergonzada-yo…lo siento-le sonrió nerviosa, Draco adoraba cuando colocaba esa cara

-no pasa nada, es solo que no me encuentro bien-se excuso el volviendo a abrochar su pantalón y acercándose a su novia le beso la frente

-quizás será mejor que me vaya-dijo Hermione, el rubio se arrepintió de habérselo negado ya que normalmente era él quien iniciaba las sesiones de "intimar" como decía Pansy y justo cuando ella tomaba iniciativa él le ponía trabas-adiós

-Hermione-ella se volteo a mirarlo-no te despides-dijo con una sonrisa, ella se acerco y le beso los labios con ternura-de verdad lo siento

-no hay problema-y se fue dejando pensativo al rubio

_**Flash-Back**_

La pelirroja se dirigía a él

-que bueno que viniste-le dijo al rubio

-que quieres, dímelo rápidamente-la trataba fríamente como no lo hacia cuando estaban juntos-no tengo todo el día

-hemos terminado-el le miro extrañado

-a que te refieres-le pregunto

-a que he terminado con Harry, lo hemos dejado-la chica le miraba como esperando una respuesta, se acerco a tomarle una mano pero el la movió-fue por ti Draco

-Mira Weasley, yo ahora estoy con Hermione

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Asi era Harry Potter termino con su novia, con Ginebra Weasley. Y debió hacerlo hace poco ya que la prensa todavía no lo sabia. Eso era lo que le tenía pensando desde el día anterior, esa era la razón por la cual no pudo seguirle el juego a herms.

Herms, se había acostumbrado tanto a ella. Creía que estaba sintiendo algo por la chica y la relación se estaba llevando tan estupendamente que se habían olvidado del plan. Pero seguramente cuando ella se enterara de que Potter termino con la Weasley volvería a él sin pensarlo dos veces.

Rondaba mucho por su cabeza todo lo que le dijo Ginebra

_**Flash-Back**_

-se que estas con Hermione para sacarme celos-dijo ella sonriendo-y te digo que lo lograste, mi relación con Harry fue un error. Al que quise siempre fuiste tú

-lo siento pero creo que estas siendo demasiado egocéntrica-le reclamo

-Draco Cariño-el tenia un semblante serio-tu sabes que es verdad, teníamos una vida ideal, el sexo era estupendo, los dos somos increíbles tu con tu porte tus músculos y yo con mis curvas-el estaba mas que asombrado con cada palabra que ella decía-no me mires asi, es verdad, somos la pareja perfecta y yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo publico

-lo siento Ginny pero no se como pude estar contigo-se levanto para salir del lugar, pero antes agrego.-el solo escucharte me causa repulsión.

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Draco se tendió en su cama, esperando que Hermione no se enterara de el ultimo rompimiento.

_En otra parte_

Era una habitación del gran Londres, que tenia una gran cama de color naranjo y muebles negros, una pelirroja con solo una polera pensaba mientras lloraba y golpeaba una almohada, levanto la vista y vio una foto donde cuatro chicos posaban. Eran sin duda Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, su hermano que le hacia cosquillas a ella misma y al lado del primero estaba Hermione Granger. Con un odio horrible se acerco a grandes zancada a la fotografía, la toma y la lanza al suelo mientras gritaba

-TU, MALDITA-la fotografía yacía con pedazos de vidrios rotos a los lados, la tomo y quito la parte donde la castaña le saluda con una sonrisa-ESTUPIDA HIJA DE MUGGLES-lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras hacia añicos todo lo que seguramente esa chica le había regalado-PRIMERO A RONALD, JÁ, SIEMPRE DETRÁS DE HARRY NUNCA NOS DEJABAS SOLOS. AHORA ME LO VUELVES A RREBATAR Y TAMBIÉN LO HICISTE CON DRACO MALDITA PERRA ESTUPIDA-cayo de rodilla al suelo-siempre tu, siempre arrebatándome todo-ahora eran solo susurros los que salían de sus labios- hasta mi hermano me cambio por ti estupida, en cuanto llego a la casa de vuelta de clases de la única que hablaba era de ti, de lo asombrosa e inteligente que eras, ya no me abrazo ni una vez mas, ya no hablaba conmigo y no me decía que me quería. Dejo de ser mi hermano por tu culpa. Luego Harry, siempre detrás de él y yo como tonta contándote todo lo que sentía. Ahora él se a dado cuenta que te quiere a ti y no a mi, que le he esperado tantos años.-luego busco algo en el cajón que estaba junto a la cama y saco una fotografía donde un rubio le besaba el cuello- Y tu, que siempre estuviste conmigo y no te supe aprovechar-las lagrimas salían con mas fuerza mientras ella comenzaba a recordar

(N/a: todo lo siguiente será dicho en primera persona, como si fuera Ginny la que les contase)

_**Flash-Back**_

-te he preguntado que ¿Qué haces con este?-repitió mi novio mientras yo miraba a Draco y Hermione incrédula

-Mira Potter, lo que haga yo con Gr..Hermione-que hacia con él, Draco estaba enamorado de mi, seguramente era para sacarme celos -no es asunto tuyo, estábamos bien hasta que llegaron-termino de decir tomándole la mano a la castaña por encima de la mesa, ni con eso me lo creía, el rubio era alérgico a las sangre sucia.

-Escúchame Malfoy-le apunto con un dedo amenazante Harry -no se que rayos estas haciendo con mione, pero ten cuidado

-tranquilo Harry- le dije para que se tranquilizara, aunque me inquieto el que fuera tan posesivo con Hermione-porque no nos sentamos con ustedes-sonrío con elegancia a la castaña y me senté entre mis dos bombones, porque entre Hermione y yo no había comparación. Que la pobre chica no tenia remedio.

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Esa fue la primera cena donde se les vio juntos, nunca pensé que el rubio tuviera algo en serio con Hermione y solo lo confirmo una vez el volvió a decaer en el baño.

Pero al parecer como siempre, ella le gano. Otro recuerdo vino a su cabeza, la fiesta de Zabinni

_**Flash-Back**_

-Hermione-dije guiñándole un ojo al despampanante rubio que acompañaba a mi "amiga"

-Ginny-dijo entre dientes y cuando saludo a mi acompañante una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, zorra fue la palabra que cruzo por mi cabeza-Harry

-Hola mione-dijo Harry, vi como mi Draquito abrazaba aun mas a la chica-¡Malfoy!

-se lo cuentas tu o lo hago yo-le mire extrañada y ella no dijo nada -lo diré yo cariño-¿cariño? De que me e perdido

-que pasa mione-pregunto Harry apretando mi mano, estaba celoso, lo conocía bastante bien.

-Draco yo creo que mejor…-comenzó a decir la chica pero el rubio la interrumpió

-somos novios-dijo sonriendo el chico, a lo que yo que estaba tomando un whisky, lo escupí todo-estas bien Weasley- me sentí enfurecida al ver que él me llamaba por mi apellido, luego de eso tuvimos una terrible pelea que solo desemboco a los puñetazos entre Harry y Draco

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

El profeta el otro día tenía en primera plana que Draco tenia una relación con Hermione, luego de dos años sin ser visto con nadie. El muy lindo nunca me fue infiel siempre ateniéndose a lo que yo le dijera y puedo asegurar que fueron los dos mejores años de su vida.

Aunque lo que mas le disgusto el ver como se paseaban juntos, por ejemplo cuando fueron a su casa

_**Flash-Back**_

-¿el es tu novio?-pregunto Fred,

-si, yo soy-dijo seguro-Señora y señor Weasley, un pequeño presente-y les entrego la botella. Nadie decía nada Hermione estaba de lo mas asustada, su cara le delataba y Draco estaba exquisitamente vestido, como siempre, ojala Harry pudiera tener un poco de su buen gusto.

-Y porque no nos cuentan cuanto tiempo llevan juntos-Dijo Luna, quien ya no era mi amiga porque hasta eso le había sido arrebatado por la ojimiel.

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Lo genial de esa visita fue el postre, un buen postre en el cuarto de invitados. Y es que si existía algo en lo que Draco superaba a Harry era en el sexo, siempre fue el mejor de todos los que tuvo. El príncipe de slytherin era el campeón en el Rin de cuatro perillas (N/a: Rin de cuatro perillas, se le dice asi a la cama) y eso lo demostraba.

Hasta ese momento siempre pensó que la relación de esos dos era un trato, algo falso, era una relación demasiado extraña para ser verdad. Pero todo cambio el día de navidad, ahí se dio cuenta de que había perdido toda posibilidad con el chico.

_**Flash-Back**_

La pareja del año llego de la mano sonriendo, ni siquiera me miro y eso que me había arreglado exclusivamente para el, de gris. Todos tenían ojos para ellos, ni siquiera mis padres me tomaron demasiado en cuenta, Harry los miraba recelosos y yo me trague todas mis palabras, sabia que podía atrapar a Draco en cualquier momento para hacer un juego entre los dos en un lugar íntimo.

Rápidamente llego la hora de los regalos, se que Draco odiaba Navidad y ya estaba sorprendida de verle ahí, mas no comente nada creyendo que se aburría. Cuando Draco entrego el regalo quede alucinada, nunca me regalo algo a mi tan hermoso, bueno de lejos lo vi, parecía una gargantilla, pero su brillo me daba a entender que era algo carísimo.

-DGACO-escuche decir a Fleur, no podía salir de mi asombro. A mí nunca me obsequio algo para navidad-es precioso, anda colócaselo.

VI que se coloco detrás de Hermione y se la puso en cuello, ella parece que le susurro algo, porque el puso cara de bebo

-yo mínimo le gegalo un beso-dijo Fleur como siempre metiendo sus narices. Ellos no se hicieron esperar pero solo rozaron sus labios, fue un momento que me dio mucha rabia. Mas decidí esperar que le regalaba ella a el, porque Draco si que era complicado con sus regalos, además no sabia sonreír falsamente. Por lo que notaria si le disgustaba el obsequio

-es precioso-dijo ella sonriéndole. Mucho bla bla, pensé, y escuche lo que quería oír -yo también te traje algo-le sonrió a Draco -no sabia que regalarte, pero encontré algo que me gusto mucho-se acerco al oído del ojigris y susurro algo que no fue oído por nadie, pero en mi estomago sentí una puntada. Le entrego el paquete. Él no se hizo esperar y abrió el regalo, encontrando en el una ¿fotografía? En realidad eran dos. Pero lo que no aguante fue la sonrisa que adorno la cara de Draco.

Nunca me sonrió de esa forma, en cambio a ella le sonríe asi, JA, al parecer lo he perdido para siempre. Y pensando en eso me excuse para no presenciar algo mas que me hiciera reventar de celos.

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Más tenía la pequeña posibilidad de que regresara conmigo, fue por ello que le invite al bar donde solíamos encontrarnos, pero me rechazo y dejo sola como una vulgar mujer.

-Por tu culpa estupida-fue el ultimo susurro que se escuchara decir a la pelirroja para dar paso al reinado de Morfeo.

**Uff, que capitulo no!!, se que no fue tan normal**

**Pero me pidieron el relato de Ginny y aquí lo tienen**

**Les dio lastima?**

**A mi si**

**Ajaj en fin ojala les haya gustado…mil besos**

**DANIIBLACK**


	10. desencanto

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE J.K. ROWLING a lo mejor sale alguno mió lo que es muy seguro**

**Wow 18 revs, uff es que esto me supera….fue por ello que en cuanto termine de leer crepúsculo (auspicio de mi querida Valery) comencé a escribir este capi….espero que no se molesten si no hay tantas escenas de Draco y Herms, pero es la trama, ajja y ya la había ideado… en fin..**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus review **

Agradecimientos a

**beautifly92**

**Lado.Oscuro**

**katty watson**

**viktor jos krum**

**Vic-Black**

**anna202love**

**floh black**

**TopiinaH'w**

**Namine1993**

**Kumiko 1906**

**angels46**

**Coniitah Malfoy Cullen****  
****Dani Malfoy Granger****  
****xCreamSodax****  
****LadyBlacky****  
****Aysa Madrid****  
****karyta34****  
****wei-lo**

**Capitulo 10, DESENCANTO**

_Draco caminaba por un pasillo muy conocido, la casa de Herms, se oían gritos extraños, ciertamente no eran de dolor. Camino y se dio cuenta de que venían de la habitación de visitas, le tembló la mano al presionar y mover la manilla de la puerta. _

_En cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que la escena que tenia enfrente era la de una chica desnuda que se movía sobre las caderas de un moreno con una cicatriz bastante conocida por todos, ambos transpiraban, la chica no era nadie mas que Hermione y su acompañante, por supuesto era Potter. Respiraban agitadamente, mientras ella volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa y el moreno le decía_

_-Hermione me contó todo-dijo el riendo-no es necesario que sigáis con este estupido plan_

_-gracias por todo Malfoy-se escucho que decía la castaña antes de besar al chico de anteojos_

-¡NO!-Draco se levanto de golpe de su cama, no se había dado cuenta que se había dormido-todo fue un sueño-se susurro por lo menos tres veces mientras se levantaba, el sudor helado en su frente hacia evidencia del susto que se llevo-mas bien una pesadilla-dijo para ir a la y reponerse de las imágenes recientes

Uso ropa cómoda ya que ese día no saldría, al rato sintió como llegaba alguien, era Blaise. Sonrió y fue a saludar a su amigo sin saber las intenciones de la conversación que le esperaba.

_En el departamento de Hermione_

La castaña se estaba cambiando de ropa, se juntaría con sus amigos Ron y Harry, seguramente le reclamarían de su relación con Draco y tratarían de disuadirla, pero ahora tenia bastante claros sus sentimientos como para hacer una tontería. Ella ya no creía en lo del plan, de hecho por su parte el plan ya no existía. Se coloco un jeans y una blusa roja muy en honor a su antigua casa de Hogwarts, todavía no estaban en verano o primavera asi que opto por unas botas sin tacón, que irían encima de sus pantalones. El cabello se lo tomo, todo muy sencillo.

Salio de su casa, despidiéndose del conserje y camino hasta tomar un taxi, no le gustaba abusar de la magia aparte que con los chicos solían juntarse en lugares muggles, porque los magos volteaban a verles "no todos los dias veías al trío que salvo tu existencia".

Sonriéndole al taxista le pago antes de bajarse. Camino a la entrada del restaurant que era bastante mono, tenia unas puertas de vidrio tan limpias que parecía que no hubiera nada, las ventanas eran enormes, dándole al lugar luz natural, encontrándose solo Harry en una de las mesas del rincón, le dio dos besos como acostumbraba hacerlo, aunque le pareció poco natural la forma en que el le saludo, no comento nada al respecto y pregunto.

-¿Ronald todavía no llega?-Harry le sonrió y le contesto

-Ron no podrá venir-la castaña asintio-pero podemos conversar los dos, hace mucho que no lo hacemos

-si esta bien Harry-le contesto ella con la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque un tanto nerviosa al estar a solas con su antiguo gran amor.

Quizás si lo comentara no le creerían, pero volver a pasar una tarde asi de agradable con Harry fue estupendo. Los nervios desaparecían en cuanto pidieron la comida, conversaron del trabajo, de Hogwarts, de sus familias, de las personas que ya no vivían, pero extrañamente no tocaron el tema de sus actuales parejas. Luego de la comida fueron a dar un paseo por una plaza cercana, se acordaban de las travesuras que hacían con Ron. Fue grato todo momento, ya que Hermione sentía que volvían a ser los mejores amigos. Estaban sentados en una banca del lugar, tomando un helado cada uno y riendo ya que el tiempo no era para tomar un helado. Harry miro a Hermione un largo rato y le pregunto

-y como van las cosas con Malfoy-ella le observo antes de contestar

-bien-su mirada quedo estampada en unos niños que jugaban frente a ella, sin darse cuenta de que Harry le miraba fijamente-es un tipo agradable, nada de cómo era en el colegio, siempre me sorprende con algo. Y quizás pasamos mas tiempo del que deberíamos juntos-cuando dijo eso miro al ojiverde

-y tu con Ginny-el no bajo la mirada ni nada

-lo hemos dejado-la ojimiel le miro espantada, seria eso en lo que Draco pensaba, es que acaso el querría terminar con ella.-me he dado cuenta de que era costumbre

-oh-mas palabras no podían salir de su boca, además Harry la miraba tan fijamente que la ponía nerviosa

-Hermione, me entere de que estuviste o estas en realidad no lo se-¿Qué iba a decir ahora?-que estas enamorada de mi-estaba sonrojado, Hermione le miro extrañada, como se pudo enterar de eso, le iba a replicar pero el continuo-no quiero sonar egocéntrico-ella asintio-pero, pues me he dado cuenta de que yo también siento algo por ti-esto era para alucinarla, ahora después de no se cuantos años el decía que le quería-Cuando supe que estabas con Malfoy me dio rabia y por eso no me contuve esa vez en el restaurant. Fue por ello que cuando fuiste donde los Weasley no te saque la mirada de encima. Me trate de convencer que era porque te veía como una hermana pero...-hizo una pausa y Hermione no sabia si golpearlo o resignarse-me he dado cuenta de que es a ti a quien quiero.

Que podía decir en esos momento, N-A-D-A, esa era la respuesta, no tenia idea de cómo reaccionar. Espero tanto que le daba rabia que él le dijese algo asi, justo cuando ella comenzaba a sentirse querida con el rubio. Lo miro atentamente buscando alguna señal de que bromeaba pero nada, estaba serio, sonrosado y se rascaba la nuca, eran los típicos síntomas de nerviosismo existentes en él, lo conocía de los once años como para saber cuando estaba hablando en serio. Suspiro y cuando le iba a decir algo, los labios de Harry le atraparon.

Siempre pensó que el día en que el moreno le besara, seria el día en que desmayaría de tanta emoción y alegría. Pero no, sus labios eran suaves como los de Draco, pero eran mas gruesos algo que no le gusto. Le dio asco, era como besar a su hermano, era como besar a ron o algo asi. Se separo y le dijo

-lo siento Harry, yo quiero a Draco y por ti ya no siento nada-el moreno bajo la vista pero ella le levanto el rostro-Harry, eres mi mejor amigo y no quisiera perderte por esto. De verdad siento que pasara esto y estoy segura de que si me lo hubieses dicho hace unos meses atrás hubiera ocurrido lo mismo. Eres como mi hermano, tu siempre me lo recordabas y estoy segura de que solo estas confundido. Recuerda que Ronald estaba igual de celoso y el esta enamorado de Luna

-Gracias Hermione-el moreno no pudo evitar abrazarla, aunque aun creía que le gustaba prefería que las cosas quedaran como estaban.

Estuvieron el resto de tarde comprando ropa para el chico, ya que tenía muy mal gusto y era lo que solían hacer siempre que estaban juntos. Hasta que Hermione le dijo que tenia que ir a hablar con Draco. Se apareció en su departamento y abrió la puerta de entrada despacio, quería darle una sorpresa, este era el momento perfecto para decirle que lo quería de verdad y que esto del plan la estaba matando. Aunque frunció el ceño al escuchar que gritaban, estaba peleando porque indudablemente una era la voz de Draco, se asomo hasta ver que estaban en la habitación del rubio y vio a Blaise enrojecido

-NO ME CONTESTAS-pregunto, en un grito el colorado moreno-ESTE PLAN A DURADO MUCHO DRACO, ELLA NO SE MERECE ESTO-quien no se merece que?, pensó Hermione mientras escuchaba- NO ME DIRAS AHORA QUE TE HAZ ENAMORADO DE ELLA-Hermione sonrió ante esa opción

-COMO CREES ZABINNI, EN CUANTO GINNY ESTE SOLTERA ME VENGARE Y LO OLVIDARE ¿¿CONTENTO?? HERMIONE NO TIENE PORQUE SER PARTE DE MI FUTURO-Hermione se tapo con una mano la boca mientras sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos, sabia que era un plan pero que él lo admitiera tan fríamente, diciendo que en cuanto terminara la relación de Ginny y Harry se olvidaría de ella. Suspiro, dio media vuelta tratando de parar las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y salio del departamento del ojigris sin que ninguno de los presentes se dieran cuenta. Y sin querer escuchar lo que seguía de la conversación. Su madre tenía razón, escuchar conversaciones ajenas no traía buenos resultados

Se limpio las lágrimas y camino respirando o más bien tratando de hacerlo lentamente, se apareció como pudo en el hall del edificio sin mirar al frente, a unas cuadras había un parque donde solían ir con Draco, se dirigió allí y se sentó en el pasto que estaba húmedo, mas no le importo. No tenia cara para encarar al rubio de su novio, o debería decir ex –novio ya que cuando lo viera rompería con él, no quería seguir haciéndose ilusiones. Y es que esto de haber tomado en serio el papel de pareja no fue una decisión buena, solo sufrió mas de lo que pudo haber evitado. Si, es que Luna se lo había advertido pero ella y su terquedad fueron más fuertes.

No se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo había estado sentada ahí, solo sentía su trasero mojado y una mano que se le era extendida para que se levantara, sin percatarse de quien era la acepto fue cuando escucho una voz ronca conocida

-creo que tuve mejor suerte de la que pensé al salir a caminar un rato-dijo el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules, Hermione le sonrió aunque sus ojos rojos delataban su tristeza-puedo hacer algo por que estés bien Hermione

-Ben, solo sácame de aquí-el asintio y la tomo por los hombros, mientras desaparecían del lugar.

Draco estaba frustrado, sabía que blaise tenía razón, Hermione tenia que rehacer su vida, no podía atarla a él mas tiempo

_**Flash Back**_

-CUANTO MAS DURARA ESTE ESTUPIDO PLAN DRACO-le había gritado-NO ME CONTESTAS-pregunto, cada vez que Blaise se enfurecía se colocaba rojo como el color de los gryffindor-ESTE PLAN A DURADO MUCHO DRACO, ELLA NO SE MERECE ESTO-Draco sabia que tenia razón, pero no quería perderla. Y si ella todavía no se enteraba de lo de Potter mejor para él- NO ME DIRAS AHORA QUE TE HAZ ENAMORADO DE ELLA-¿¿Enamorado?? al parecer si lo estaba, pero ,¿Qué estupideces estas pensando Draco?

-COMO CREES ZABINNI, EN CUANTO GINNY ESTE SOLTERA ME VENGARE Y LO OLVIDARE ¿¿CONTENTO?? HERMIONE NO TIENE PORQUE SER PARTE DE MI FUTURO-ya las palabras las había dicho, el moreno no dijo nada por unos minutos y luego agrego pero ya no gritando

-Sabes que te has enamorado y no lo quieres aceptar-el rubio se tiro el cabello en señal de exasperación-

-si, creo que me he enamorado de ella, pero Hermione no se enterara-el moreno se sentó a su lado y le dijo

-deberías decírselo y desistir del plan, desistir de vengarte de la comadreja pequeña-el ojigris no pudo evitar reír

-no pasare una humillación por una mujer otra vez, si ella me dice que no quiere ya a Potter se lo diré, no antes-Blaise bufo

-no te diré nada mas hermano

-no hay nada que decir, si ella es feliz con el cara rajada, que lo sea, yo no se lo voy a impedir-dijo el rubio dando termino a la conversación

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y Asi era, él no le diría nada a Hermione acerca de lo que sentía, hasta que ella le dijera que Potter ya no era su ilusión.

Cansado de todo lo que ocurrió en el día, se dio un baño en la tina, le quedaban pocos dias con la castaña, si es que aun no se enteraba del rompimiento del elegido, y el tiempo que quedara lo trataría de aprovechar al máximo.

**¿les ha gustado? Espero que si**

**Me esmere eh!! Ajaj en fin un beso a todos**

**Quedan pocos capi asi que atentos todos**

**DANIIBLACK**


	11. lo logramos

**Dedicado a Dohriak**

**Que les puedo decir, el capi dedicado, esa persona sabe porque. En fin, estamos llegando eal final, falta cada vez menos. ¿Cómo se tomaran este capi? Uff intrigadísima me tienen. Devuelvo los review a los correo**

**Y si esta anónimo, lo devuelvo aquí, ahí hay un ejemplo. Besos, espero lo disfruten**

**anna202love**

**Aysa Madrid****  
****xCreamSodax****  
****Namine1993****  
****Malfoy.Girl.Potter****  
****angels46****  
****floh black****  
****karyta34****  
****katty watson****  
****Dani Malfoy Granger****  
****Darkred-sun****  
****LadyBlacky** gracias por los libros, cuando slgan los demas me avisas eh!!**  
****beautifly92****  
Lado.Oscuro: **veras que Ben ayudara mas de lo necesario  
**Kumiko 1906****  
****Elizabeth Isis Malfoy**

**Coniitah Malfoy Cullen**

**Capitulo 11, LO LOGRAMOS**

**Dos dias después**

Hermione no había hablado con Draco aun, el celular que tenia estaba apagado y ella se lo paso en casa de Ben, luego del parque el le había dicho que se quedara ahí si quería. Ben era una persona bastante solidaria y sabia que tenía otras intenciones con ella, aunque le relajaba el hecho de que pronto se iría del lugar y quizás mas nunca se acordara de ella.

Draco no había encontrado a Hermione por ninguna parte, ya se estaba asustando, lo único que sabia era que según lunática estaba fuera. Algo que le extraño sumamente porque a él no le había avisado, hasta temía que hubiera estado con Potter, pero el moreno le dijo que el no tenia idea de donde estaba.

Ronald estaba preocupado, su hermana no aparecía hace dos dias y en su departamento nadie le abría. Por ultima vez fue donde Ginny

-Ginebra, abre por favor-Ginny tenia su departamento antiapariciones, asi que nadie podía irrumpir en el asi como asi.-estuvo golpeando unas cuantas veces y apareció la chica con la que compartía el piso-Valery gracias a merlín

-que ocurre Ronald, vengo recién llegando de América y asi me recibes-dijo sonriendo, pero al ver que el chico no lo hacia se preocupo-que ocurre Ron

-es Ginny, no me abre, y ustedes son las únicas que pueden abrir esta maldita puerta-la chica de cabello castaño y ojos pardos se apresuro a abrir y entrar corriendo, Ronald le siguió corriendo y se espanto con lo que vio, su hermanita estaba tirada en la cama con sus muñecas rotas y la varita a un lado. Valery se puso a llorar y activo la red flu, mientras el pelirrojo tomaba en brazos a su hermana y aparecían en el Hospital san mungo.

Hermione se fue a su departamento porque tenia que arreglarse, ese día tenia que ir a trabajar. Con unos pantalones de tela blancos y una blusa verde se fue a su lugar de trabajo. Saludo con una seña a su asistente, quien la detuvo

-hay emergencia Hermione, es la chica la novia de Potter-la castaña abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras iba a buscar sus cosas y prácticamente corría donde Ángela le había indicado, choco con alguien que la sujeto por lo hombros

-donde estabas maldita sea Hermione-le pregunto Draco ella se soltó y le dijo

-Ginny esta en emergencias-y sin más paso de largo corriendo, siendo perseguida por el rubio de ojos grises que le había roto el corazón.

Llegaron a una sala donde estaba Ben, quien le sonrió a la castaña y ganándose una mirada de odio de parte del rubio, le pidió a Ron que abandonara el lugar y esperara afuera.

No eran un equipo pero los tres hacían un buen trabajo juntos, si bien las heridas fueron hechas con magia no fue fácil cerrabas por lo mismo. Ginny tenia bastante magia, cuando habían empezado con los hechizos no verbales ella había sido una de las mejores y cada hechizo que hacia era difícil revertirlo, pero no imposible y ellos lo demostraron. Con éxito lograron cerrar las heridas de la pelirroja, Hermione miro a Draco que observaba a la chica que estaba en la cama durmiendo, la miraba con pena, o quizás embelesado, ya que Ginny cuando estaba pacifica se veía increíblemente hermosa, mas no lo soporto y abandono la sala para ir a hablar con su amigo. Ron en cuanto la vio salir la atrapo y la lleno de preguntas

-¿esta bien? ¿esta viva? ¿se va a morir? O ¿ya murió?-la castaña le abrazo y le dijo

-todo esta bien ronnie-el pelirrojo suspiro de tranquilidad cuando escucho eso, se separo de él y le dijo-costo un poco pero lo hicimos

-por supuesto eres Hermione Granger, no hay nada que no reviertas-le dijo el sonriendo feliz

-ojala fuese asi Ron-y el la miro con el ceño fruncido

-voy con Hermione, Valery-la chica de ojos pardos asintio mientras veía como Ron y la sanadora se alejaban-que ocurre mione, ¿no estas feliz? Haz salvado la vida de mi hermana- le dolían las palabras de él pelirrojo, la razón por la que Ginny se había intentado suicidar seguramente era el rompimiento con Harry y eso era culpa de ella, pero le sonrió a Ron para animarle

-ella es fuerte-le indico-las cosas van mal con Draco-le comento, era extraño hablar de esas cosas con el pelirrojo

-que ha pasado-pregunto

-creo que se acabo-se acercaron a la oficina de hermione, ella saludo con la mano a Ángela y entro con el pelirrojo siguiéndole los pasos. En ese momento comenzó a sollozar

-tranquila-el chico la abrazo haciéndole cariño en el cabello- esto no iba a terminar bien, lo sabias Hermione

-de que hablas-le pregunto ella quebrando el abrazo

-vamos, no estamos en hogwarts, he cambiado bastante y le obligue a Luna a decírmelo-la castaña le miro incrédula-te enamoraste no es asi-ella asintio-no fue la mejor manera, pero no creo que Malfoy este detrás de mi hermana-ella negó

-el le dijo a Blaise que haría lo que tenia que hacer, y que quería olvidar todo esto-trago saliva-no puedes decírselo a nadie Ron, me equivoque y asumiré esto-trato de sonreír pero Ron negó

-sola no lo harás si el no te quiere, no sabe lo que se pierde-le dijo-y si tienes que alejarte para olvidarlo tienes todo mi apoyo.

**POV DRACO**

Draco miraba a la pelirroja con pena, con lastima, se había negado a vengarse, no lo haría. Ginebra había recibido más que su merecido y ahora lo estaba pagando, aunque aun no se podía creer que se tratara de matar. Cuando ellos estuvieron juntos siempre se le veía contenta, era libre, solo sabia que odiaba a Hermione, según ella por culpa de su castaña ella estaba sola. Siempre ideaban planes para hacerla sufrir un poquito, como decía Ginny, pero nunca los llevo a cabo. Una vez le había pedido que la enamorara pero al tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba detrás del gran Potter y fue ahí cuando inicio al parecer la relación con el cara rajada. Ahora que se ponía a pensar le alerto algo, miro a su alrededor y se vio solo en esa habitación, maldición, Hermione estaría creyendo que estaba preocupado por la Weasley, salio como alma que lleva el diablo pero tropezó con Ben.

-Malfoy-le dijo el hombre

-estoy apurado-dijo el rubio, pero el moreno le detuvo

-es que necesito mi traslado, me dijeron que lo hablara contigo-el rubio frunció el ceño, había olvidado por completo que el americano este volvía a Estados Unidos

-ahora no puede ser tengo que hablar algo urgente con Hermione-el moreno negó-que ocurre

-nada, luego hablamos-aun extrañado se fue a la oficina de su castaña, en cuanto llego vio a la comadreja ahí presente que le miro y dijo

-luego nos vemos-y se despidió de ella con dos besos y un-adiós Malfoy- Hermione tenia los ojos enrojecidos, había estado llorando, la conocía bastante como para saber que había sido asi, pero le molesto el que ella fuera tan fría cuando le dijo

-Harry y Ginny han terminado-Draco había temido que llegara ese momento, pero si ella lo nombraba era porque estaba decidida a lanzarse a los brazos de Potter. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, para ocultar su furia respiro y contesto con resignación.

-entonces-temía decir lo que diría, pero aun asi continúo. Como le había dicho a Blaise, no la amarraría ni un solo segundo mas, pero tampoco iba a darse el lujo de sufrir como lo hizo con la comadreja pequeña-lo logramos –se enfureció aun mas al ver que ella solo asentía y ni siquiera le miraba. Y con la rabia contenida abandono la oficina dando un fuerte portazo. Al salir de la oficina de la castaña se dio cuenta de que gran mayoría de los que estaban cerca se le quedaron mirando, mas siguió su paso ignorando a la asistente de Hermione que entro rápidamente en la oficina. Camino tratando de calmarse por los blancos pasillos de San Mungo, hasta que se encontró nuevamente a Ben Hunnam y le dijo

-hagamos el papeleo ahora-el moreno asintio, mas no le pregunto el porque de su semblante tan frió. Iba dando grandes zancadas, pero aun así era imposible dejar atrás al hombre de ojos azules que al parecer estaba acostumbrado a ese ritmo, entraron en su oficina, saco unos papeles y le dijo-firma aquí-apunto a un espacio vació-aca-había dado la vuelta y volvió a apuntar otro lugar vació-y aquí-El moreno no se hizo de rogar, firmo rápidamente y pregunto

-eso es todo-el rubio asintio-tienes problemas con Hermione-se lo soltó asi como asi, sobresaltando al ojigris

-no es de tu incumbencia-el aludido se encogió de hombros

-estuvo conmigo el fin de semana-Draco hizo rechinar los dientes-creí que lo sabias, aun asi, lo mejor será que empaque mis cosas

-estos papeles irán directamente vía lechuza a América-el moreno asintio, para poder salir de el cuarto, dejando a Draco mas que mosqueado

**PoV Hermione**

Habita terminado, todo se había terminado. Y le costaba aceptarlo pero aun asi esos meses fueron los mejores de su vida, Draco y el estupido plan resultaron ser algo de lo que no se arrepentía, se preguntaba si podría acostumbrarse a la soledad, a no verlo en las mañanas, o no despertar con él como había ocurrido últimamente, se había acostumbrado tanto a esas noches de desvelo porque su cuerpo era digno de mirar, sonrió ante tales ocurrencias, cada ducha en conjunto, cada mirada que el le dedicaba cuando hacían el amor, aunque para él hubiese sido solo un revolcón mas. Cuando la primera vez, le había preguntado si era virgen y ella le contesto que no, solo por un segundo vio una llama de furia en sus ojos. Su olor a menta fresca, su orden, su preocupación en pequeños detalles. Suspiro, mientras le daba vueltas a esos dos dias que paso en compañía de su colega.

-Hermione estas mejor-pregunto una voz desde un contestador-era Ángela, la pobre quedo tan deprimida cuando la vio con los ojos llorosos

-si Angi, estoy mejor gracias-le contesto

-es que hay un doctor que desea verte-bufo y Ángela soltó una risilla al escucharla

-hazle pasar-no se escucho ningún otro sonido detrás del aparato, solo la puerta que se abría dando paso a Ben

**PoV omnisciente**

Harry se había enterado recién de las noticias, un llamado desesperado de Ron le había dicho que Ginny se había intentado suicidar, lo mas rápido que pudo se largo al hospital, ni miro la ropa que había colocado y ya pronto estaba a un lado de Ron, estrechándolo en un abrazo, toda la familia Weasley estaba a la espera de algún aviso.

-Como esta-pregunto inmediatamente el moreno de la famosa cicatriz

-esta bien, Hermione hizo un buen trabajo, solo creí que su novio debería saberlo-encogiéndose de hombros había dicho esto el pelirrojo

-Ron yo…-no sabia como iba a reaccionar pero aun asi le dijo-yo y ella hemos terminado- su mejor amigo le miro como si estuviera de broma, pero al ver que no se separo de él como peste

-no quiero hablar contigo ahora-se había marchado a un lado de Luna que conversaba con Fred. No se dio cuenta de que a su lado estaba Valery, bueno hasta que le hablo

-déjale un tiempo, solo esta nervioso-Harry le miro y le sonrió, la sonrisa de ella le reconfortaba.

Pasaron largos minutos, o quizás fueron solo segundos cuando la restante del trío de oro caminaba hacia ellos. Quería tranquilizarles un poco y ver el estado de su antigua amiga. Se acerco a Harry y le saludo, al igual que con todos, después de eso se excuso para adentrarse en la habitación donde Ginny le miraba fijamente

-que haces tu aquí-la castaña trato de ser indiferente

-soy tu medico y vengo a revisarte-se acerco a su cama pero la pelirroja le escupió

-prefiero morir, antes de ser tocada por tus sucias manos, hija de muggles-Hermione le miro sorprendida, le dieron hasta ganas de llorar, Ginny nunca le había dicho esas palabras asi que dignamente le dijo

-esta bien, llamare a Draco que te revise-la pelirroja sonrió, había visto en la mirada de ella tristeza

-es que ya se a cansado de ti-le pregunto irónicamente, mientras la castaña había pronunciado algo en voz baja-claro, después de estar con alguien como yo dos años, no soporto la idea de tener que pasar mas tiempo contigo-los ojos de la integrante del trío de oro estaban brillantes-es ridículo, fue un estupido plan para sacarme celos-quedo sorprendida, Malfoy le había dicho que todo era mentira

-el te lo dijo no es asi-la pelirroja sonrió con satisfacción, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y el aludido las miro-no quiere que la toque una sangre sucia-dijo con resentimiento la castaña, mas no lo miro- asi que entre sangre puras se entienden mejor-salio dando un portazo, todos desde fuera le miraron extrañados, Ben Hunnam también estaba presente se acerco a ella y le susurro algo

-Porque a entrado Malfoy ahí-pregunto George, la castaña no pensaba decirles la verdad asi que solo dijo

-es que yo ya no trabajare aquí-todos le quedaron mirando, mientras ella recibía un apretón de manos. Draco estaba abriendo la puerta del cuarto cuando ella agrego-me voy a Estados Unidos

**Mis chicas y chicos, estamos llegando al final del fic, uff, no se si me quedan uno o dos capi, en fin, me ha gustado este fic muchísimo**

**Acepto anónimos, si quieren dejen sus mail para que les conteste los revs**

**Besossssss enormes a todos **

**DANIIBLACK**

LAMENTO QUE EL FIC NO SEA MAS LARGO, PERO SI LO ALARGABA SE VOLVERIA ABURRIDO Y NO QUERIA PONER EL TIPICO SECUESTR AJAJ ASI QUE ESO PO


	12. Tengo que hacer algo

**Hola, estoy pensando en otra historia, aunque creo que esperare hasta terminar "lo logramos" y quizás terminar también "el pasado, mi presente" pero bueno, falta todavía para la historia de Sirius y herm, la ke se acaba rápido será la primera**

**En fin (se han dado cuenta que tengo pegada esa palabra)un beso, estoy media Sajonia, es que leí eclipse y ya quiero leer el resto, aparte que no quiero que Robert sea Edward uff, un beso de nuevo y ahora un pedacito de historia.**

**Me he demorado menos que otras veces jejej pero no me aguante y las ideas fluyeron por si solas asi que les dejo el penultimo capitulo**

**Ellesmera Malfoy**: ola, un agrado que te interese mi historia, has llegado casi para el final ejej un beso

**karyta34****  
****Aysa Madrid****  
****Namine1993****  
****angels46****  
****Coniitah Malfoy Cullen****  
****LadyBlacky****  
****Vic-Black****  
****beautifly92****  
****Elizabeth Isis Malfoy****  
Lisa Malfoy: **waa, pensaras que estoy bromeando pero me a emocionado tu review ejje un beso y gracias por esas palabras

**tychesita**  
**elisabetweasley:** me demore menos de lo que pense ejeje un beso y gracias por seguir la historia

**katty watson****  
****Kumiko 1906**

**Capitulo 12, TENGO QUE HACER ALGO**

_Estados Unidos_, el país de Norteamérica sonaba como eco en la cabeza de Draco. Hermione no se percataba de que estaba a sus espaldas, solo miraba con pena a los Weasley, entonces parecieron darse cuenta de que era Ben quien le tomaba la mano.

-y te vas con Draco mi niña-trato de no soltar ni un sollozo, había llorado bastante en estos dias asi que con voz tranquila dijo

-No, hemos terminado, ya…ya no somos pareja-fueron peor que mil cuchillos clavándole el corazón a el rubio y ella parecía que no se daba cuenta aun de la presencia del chico

-Hermione estas segura de irte-pregunto Harry acercándose a ella y quitando la mano del ojiazul

-si, será lo mejor-contesto ella-tome la decisión hace unos dias y ya me han ofrecido un puesto en el ministerio en relaciones exteriores

-Además no estará sola, estará conmigo-todos miraron a el aludido, no con buena cara por su puesto

-vendrás a vernos no es asi-pregunto de pronto Ron con angustia, ella le sonrió y se acerco a abrazarlo

-me voy mañana Ronald, me despediré de todos asi que no habrá problemas-

-porque no contestas la pregunta-inquirió de repente demasiado serio George

-porque no se si volveré, quiero rehacer mi vida y que mejor lejos de todo-todos le miraron espantados-prometo escribirles.

Draco no cabía en su asombro, se iba y cuando lo hiciera no habría vuelta atrás. Dirán, es mago, pero si ella se iba era porque no estaba interesada en Potter, de pronto una pequeña llama de esperanza prendió en su pecho, pero se iba con Hunnam, lo que decía que era por él por quiena estaba dispuesta a dejar todo, aquella llama se extinguió en cuanto pensó en esa posibilidad, miro hacia delante y Ben la tenia tomada de la cintura. Antes de cometer cualquier locura contra ese americano se abrió paso entre todos para salir de ahí.

Hermione le quedo mirando, él ahora lo sabia y no había echo nada. Suspiro, ella ya no era jefa asi que él papel de renuncia todavía tenia que verlo con Draco, se despidió de todos los Weasley que eran su familia, con Harry, Ron, y Luna quedaron de juntarse luego asi que solo les dio un beso en la mejilla y camino hasta el piso de Draco

-Hola Emma-saludo a la asistente de Draco, una mujer muy divertida a pesar de sus cincuenta y tantos-esta el sanador Malfoy, necesito hablar con él un momento

-claro señorita Granger-dijo ella sonriendo-aunque tanta formalidad me parece extraña-le guiño un ojo a Hermione antes de decir-Señor Malfoy

-Estoy ocupado Emma-estaba irritado, se le notaba en la voz

-es la señorita Granger, dice que necesita…

-hazla pasar-ni siquiera la dejo terminar la frase. Hermione le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y abrió la puerta del cuarto donde el rubio estaba

-vine a dejar mi renuncia-saco un papel traje que llevaba y se lo entrego, él simulo leerlo, ya que no podía dejar de mirar a Hermione de reojo, después de todo seria la ultima vez que la vería. Constantemente se mordía el labio inferior, lo tenia un tanto hinchado ya, deseaba ser él quien pudiera dejarlo asi-esta todo bien-pregunto de pronto

-ehh-miro la hoja una última vez y le dijo-si, asi que a Norteamérica-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-estas dando una reputación Granger-

-eso no me interesa, Ben me ofreció que me vaya allá, pero…-le miro fijamente y dijo-ah! Que te tengo que explicar yo, tú nunca lo hiciste

-pero bien que temblabas y gritabas cuando hacíamos el…cuando teníamos relaciones-Infeliz, esa era la palabra le definía completamente, las palabras estaban saliendo solas de su garganta-y no me contestaras-pregunto con burla, me decepcionas Granger

-no mas de lo que tu a mi-y sin decirle nada mas, ni siquiera dedicarle una mirada de odio salio del lugar, sin despedirse, ni de Emma. Camino tratando de aparentar tranquilidad llego donde estaba su oficina y le dijo a Ángela

-puedes tu ordenar mis cosas-la chica rubia asintio con lagrimas en los ojos-oh vamos Angie, te escribiré-la chica asintio-mejor ven me ayudas y te vienes conmigo, voy a ir a comer con Harry, Ron y Luna, tu eres una de mis mejores amigas.

Aun con lágrimas acompaño a la castaña para poder encoger cada cosa que le pertenecía a ella, y luego de eso se fueron al departamento de ella donde tuvieron una velada llena de recuerdos, de risas, de lagrimas, de tantas cosas que Hermione nunca olvidaría. Esperaba que todo este sacrificio valiera la pena, una vez olvidara a Draco seria feliz y quizás era Ben el encargado de ayudarle, no por nada dicen _un clavo saca a otro clavo_ ¿no es asi?

**PoV Ben**

Llego a Inglaterra buscando nuevas experiencias y en cuanto entro al hospital San Mungo y vio a Hermione, quedo sorprendido, era inteligente, bonita, entretenida. Siempre busco una mujer asi, además era humilde, siendo la amiga de el Gran Harry Potter. Cuando la conoció estaba con el tal Draco Malfoy, se dio cuenta en lo posesivo que era cuando vio que le tomaba la cintura con fuerza, cuando se le quedaba mirando sin decir nada, solo contemplándola, cuando intento apartarle de el mismo. Era un caso perdido, se les veía tan bien juntos y a ella tan feliz que se le hubiera sido imposible pedirle que se alejara del hombre que la hacia estar mas que radiante. Hermione era una mujer que no se daba cuenta de cuanto valía y eso era por culpa de quienes la rodeaban, no la hacían sentir lo que debía.

Por eso fue que cuando la hallo en el parque no dudo en tenderle la mano, se veía tan frágil que parecía se iba a romper.

En cuanto llegaron a su casa, él la había llevado a su dormitorio, se había dormido inmediatamente. Recordaba perfectamente la conversación del día siguiente

_**Flash Back**_

Hermione estaba desemperezándose en una gran cama de colcha azul, Ben estaba sentado en el sillón de enfrente mirándola fijamente

-estas mejor-pregunto-estabas devastada ayer en la tarde

-si Ben, estoy bien, creo que lo mejor será irme-trato de levantarse, pero el moreno se había acercado y le tomo la mano-Ben yo...

-quédate aquí, no te preguntare nada-suplico él, ella suspiro

-es por Draco-el le miro sorprendido-lo hemos dejado-extrañamente se sintió feliz de que ella se viera liberada de aquel rubio, aunque la cara que puso era tan triste que solo le hacia sentir repulsión a si mismo por la pequeña felicidad que inundo su ser hace unos momentos

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Después de tanto rato, le había logrado convencer de que se quedara y él dormiría en el sofá, se había negado. Pero el dijo que si ella se iba el no iba a poder pegar ni un ojo. Luego se le vino la idea de la ida

_**Flash Back**_

-seria capaz de cualquier cosa para olvidarle-dijo de pronto hermione

-de verdad-pregunto de pronto el moreno, haciendo que Hermione le mirara extrañada

-pues si, creo que si-suspiro

-vente conmigo, vuelvo el martes a América-ella le miro y dijo

-estas loco, no se-

-si es loco, pero déjate llevar, vamos no pierdes nada, Inglaterra siempre te lo recordara-ella pareció pensarlo asi que siguió hablando-todo te lo recordara, tus amigos, el hospital. Además me contaste que habías estudiado relaciones exteriores mágicas, tengo un amigo en el ministerio que te puede conseguir un puesto. Por lo menos asi lo intentas, no perderás nada y después puede que funcione

-esta bien, me voy contigo-le sonrió tristemente. Pero por lo menos había logrado su cometido, tendría a Hermione Granger solo para él

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ahora tenia todo listo, lo único que faltaba era que llegara el otro día, tomar la mano de la castaña y tocar el traslador, la mayor parte del trabajo estaba listo.

**PoV Omnisciente **

Al otro día. Pansy estaba con Blaise abrazándole mientras estaban acostados en la cama de ella, el chico había estado muy extraño hace unos dias, cuando ella dijo que quería juntarse con Hermione él había saltado diciéndole una sarta de tonterías, que no podía, que estaría ocupada, que no la molestara. No quería decirle que era lo que ocurría, asi que iba a actuar, se sentó en las caderas de su novio, amigo y amante mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se acercaba a la boca de él, seductoramente. Le beso como solía hacerlo cuando quería algo a cambio, eso significaba que era el beso favorito de él, pronto introdujo sus manos debajo de la camiseta de ella, mientras ella comenzaba a moverse un poco para que estuviera totalmente indefenso. Cuando encontró el momento en que estaba mas que excitado, se separo de él y se situó a un lado saboreándose los labios y arreglándose la minifalda y la camiseta

-arrgg, Pansy-ella sonrió-odio cuando haces eso

-de verdad-le pregunto ella colocando un puchero

-aggrr, no-volvió a sonreír-que quieres saber

-tu sabes-el rodó los ojos y ella se volvió a situar encima

-no empieces algo que no terminaras-le amenazo tratando de quitársela de encima

-pero si tu hablas lo puedo terminar y volver a empezar para volver a terminar-le sonrió mientras se acercaba a su cara y la punta de su lengua recorría los labios finos del chico de tendencia italiana. Solo la punta, haciéndole estremecer

-si sigues voy a violarte-ella sonrió

-eres un chico malo Blaise-el sonrió de lado y la empujo situándose el encima mientras la besaba, pero ella se movió-vamos dímelo, prometo no decirlo a nadie.-el bufo y dijo

-Draco termino con Hermione-ella abrió la boca y el aprovecho para besarla, pero ella no podía concentrarse pensando en lo mal que debían estarlo pasando

-quítate de encima Zabini, vamos a verlo, es nuestro amigo-el volvió a bufar

-no debí decirte nada-dijo mientras se colocaba una camisa que había tirado.

Se arreglaron y salieron de la puerta principal, cruzaron el angosto pasillo y enfrente tenían la puerta de Draco Malfoy. Abrieron sin permiso y lo buscaron en su habitación, lo encontraron con el cuerpo en la cama y la cabeza hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados

-que hacen aca-pregunto sin abrir los ojos

-veníamos a verte Draco-dijo un poco nerviosa la chica

-no necesito lastima, yo no dependo de nadie Pansy-el rubio no cambio su expresión de tranquilidad mientras hablaba

-bah, conmigo no intentes usar tu psicología barata, te crees que no se como te sientes-el abrió un ojo y le miro-bueno lo acepto, no se como te sientes-el volvió a su postura inicial-pero se que te a dado fuerte esta vez, no es como con lo de la comadreja esa, ahí no fue ni la mitad

-que sabes tu de eso-pregunto sentándose en la cama mirando a Blaise amenazadoramente

-yo no dije nada-se defendió el moreno

-el no me lo ha dicho-se encogió de hombros-me subestimas, creyendo en mi superficialidad-le sonrió-soy mujer Draco, nosotras tenemos un sexto sentido-le guiño un ojo para relajar el ambiente

-como es que ella no se dio cuenta entonces-susurro él.

-porque no haces algo tu, ve a buscarla todavía quedan unos minutos antes de que salga su traslador-dijo Blaise

-como sabes tu eso-pregunto Draco

-he averiguado, por si te arrepentías-dijo sonriendo

-lo siento Blaise no pienso hacer nada, siempre fui yo el que andaba detrás de ella

-si puede que tengas razón-dijo Pansy-pero sin embargo fue ella la que nos acepto a nosotros, la que se acomodo a ti.-Draco le miro entendiendo lo que le decía-tu nunca lo hiciste Draco, ella fue la que cambio por ti. Hasta se arreglaba mas para verse mejor, ¿porque?, por ti –Pansy había dado en el clavo, quizás ella si le quería después de todo

-tengo algo que hacer-Draco se vistió rápidamente y se le vio salir apresurado y con un _pop_! Desapareció en el pasillo de su edificio.

**PoV Hermione**

Hermione caminaba con sus brazos enroscados alrededor de Harry y Ron, ella iba en el medio. Luna caminaba de la mano de Ronald y Harry llevaba una maleta, donde tenía todo encogido. Mas adelante con un hombre que era del ministerio iba Ben sonriendo.

-y en que parte estarás Hermione-pregunto Ron

-no puedo decirles-sonrió con nostalgia-la idea es olvidarme de algunas cosas. Pero podemos escribirnos

-aun no entiendo porque todo esto, es por Draco-pregunto Harry, la castaña sabia que Harry sospechaba algo, pero no dejaría que se enterara de la verdad.

-si, necesito olvidarle y despejarme-la ojimiel miro hacia atrás como esperando que llegara desprevenido y como en los cuentos le dijera que la amaba y que no podía vivir sin ella. Más no paso

-es hora Hermione, nos quedan 2 minutos-la chica asintio a Ben y abrazo a Harry

-cuídate mione, perdona todas mis estupideces-ella rió en su oído-te quiero vale

-yo también te quiero Harry-se acerco a Ron-gracias por todo Ron, te extrañare

-y yo a ti, no cometas ninguna otra tontería-las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, se acerco a Luna

-mi loony-dijo cariñosamente a Luna, mientras la abrazaba-cuídame a Ron y búscale novia a Harry-ella asintio, no podía decir nada.-ha llegado la hora chicos-Ben le tomo de la mano mientras juntos ponían los dedos en un viejo periódico, Hermione antes de hacerlo, volvió a mirar hacia atrás para ver si había alguna señal de que debería quedarse, mas no sucedió nada y con una sonrisa triste sintió un tirón debajo del ombligo, cerro los ojos y sentía la mano de Ben apretando su cintura, no sabia porque pero la sensación no le gustaba. A los segundos aparecieron en un cerro y se podía ver la gran ciudad ante sus ojos.

**Y les ha gustado, es el capitulo penúltimo, Hermione se fue y nadie sabe a que lugar de Norteamérica. **

**Un beso a todos espero sus review**

DANIIBLACK


	13. Es dificil respirar

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la gran mayoría son de j.k Rowling, y esto lo hago por diversión y para entretenerlos, sin fines de lucro**

Hola chicos, estoy un poco emocionada, gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyaron en el fic, a los que me dejaban un review para animarme a seguir escribiendo, a aquellos que colocaban la historia en su alerta para poder seguirla.

Un beso a todos en serio. Espero disfruten tanto el leerla como yo disfrute escribirla

**Lado.Oscuro:** un besote grandote, gracias por leer mi fic, este es el final, y espero lo disfrutes

**Merodeadora-Chii** espero no haber demorado. Ojala te guste como maneje las cosas, un beso

**viktor jos krum** tendré que anotar esto, subir capi cuando sepa que estas cansado para que no me encuentres fallas, ajajaj, es broma. Fue súper entrete agregarte al msn :D

**Malfoy.Girl.Potter**no será necesario que me llenes de review ajaj, aunque me tente eh!!, uff espero te guste y sea de tu agrado. Un beso

**Dani Malfoy Granger** tu parece que quieres que llore eh!!...de verdad gracias creo que tu review a sido el que mas me lleno, en serio. Me halago enormemente verme en tus autores favoritos, porque vi a quienes tenias y de verdad creo que no lo merezco. Actualice antes del sábado xD, y argg, me has hecho llorar snif!...de verdad gracias todas tus palabras me subieron el animo y el ego enormemente. De verdad gracias Dani, fue un placer poder escribir para ti :D un besote y gracias de nuevo

**Coniitah Malfoy Cullen** tuviste la reacción que yo quería, que sintieran un poco aunque sea de pena, al ver a Hermione esperanzada que Draco llegara. Un beso y ojala disfrutes este ultimo capi

**floh black** me volvieron una sentimentaloide, yo no era tan asi ajaj, en fin, creo que las extrañare muchísimo, ya que es el fic que mas dio frutos. Extrañare leer un rev todos los idas, entrar apurada al correo para poder leer lo que opinaban, sonreír y responderles tratando de simpatizarles. Un beso tiernita ajaj

**karyta34** eres la ojoloco en versión femenina ajaj, ALERTA, ALERTA PERMANENTE uff, espero que vivas si eh!!, me rei con tu rev, en serio, gracias por estar siempre, porque siempre te preocupabas de hacerme saber que lo leías, un besote y un abrazo

**katty watson** Draco no llego, veamos sus reacciones al capitulo anterior, un beso y gracias por elegir mi historia para leerla.

**Capitulo 13, ES DIFICIL RESPIRAR**

Draco corría cuanto mas podía, el pensar que Hermione se pudo haber ido le aterraba demasiado. Y es que era como una droga, se daba cuenta de tantas cosas ahora, pensó que amaba a Ginny pero lo que mas quería de la pelirroja era tenerla en la cama, en cambio con Hermione era el mero hecho de mirarla lo que le paralizaba el corazón, olvidaba hasta respirar. Pero volvía a hacerlo para poder estar mas segundos viéndola. Como rayos no se dio cuenta antes de lo que sentía, aunque de todas formas le debía dar gracias a Ginny por ser tan zorra, si ella no se hubiese involucrado con Potter, seguramente seria el quien estaría con la castaña y nunca habría podido tenerla entre sus brazos.

Nunca pensó que podía llegar a tener pensamientos tan cursis respecto a alguien o a algo, se prometía a si mismo que si la llegaba a encontrar, todos los dias de su vida le diría que la amaba. Aunque ella le rechazara y se aburriera, pero tenia que encontrarla.

A lo lejos visualizo a cuatro personas, se apareció frente a ellos y se dio cuenta de que eran el cara raja… Bufo a sus adentros si ella volvía con él seria capaz hasta de llamarles por su nombre. Eran Potter, Weasley y Luna, con un señor desconocido, suspiro. La había perdido miro a los ojos a la rubia que le devolvió una mirada triste

-a donde se ha ido-pregunto urgentemente

-no nos quiso decir, dijo que escribiría-informo Ron-ahí quizás puedas rastrearla por la lechuza-dijo a modo de disculpa

-por mi cabezonería- se maldijo a si mismo-mierda-se le escucho mascullar

-No sacas nada con esto Malfoy-Potter abriendo su bocaza-ella se ha ido, la has perdido-sin decir nada desapareció de sus ojos y reapareció en su edificio, frente a Pansy y Blaise que discutían

-Blaise hay algo mas que no sepa-pregunto Pansy a Blaise que se paseaba nervioso-vamos que no soy tonta, a que se debe la inseguridad de Draco-el no contestaba-sabes porque se arreglaba mas

-no se Pansy-dijo tirándose de los cabellos Blaise, sin darse cuenta de que Draco les observaba con una mirada apagada

-porque quería estar a tono con Draco-dijo ella como si fuera lo mas obvio-es la chica con el peor autoestima que he visto-concluyo-dijo que quiera verse bien para que no dijeran que Draco andaba con ella por piedad

-pero si es preciosa-dijo Draco en un susurro, Pansy volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa triste, él estaba ahí solo y había regresado pronto-era un plan, un plan para vengarme de Ginebra y ella para tener a Potter-Pansy negó-si te lo hubiera contado esto no habría pasado

-tenemos soluciones Draco-el rubio le miro esperanzado y ella prosiguió a contarle lo que tenia en mente- Pensemos, primero que todo tenemos la gran pista de que es Estados unidos

-vaya pista se burlo Blaise- y si las miradas matasen estaría muerto, ya que Pansy y Draco le dirigieron la mirada que dice claramente"_o cierras el pico, o te lo cierro yo_" y no de la mejor forma

-ya que son 50 Draco-dijo Pansy como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-creo que el amor te pone estupido, recuerda que tu eres le firmaste el traslado, y eso fue a

-New York-contesto sonriendo-gracias Pansy te adoro-dijo besándole las dos mejillas. Le buscare y la encontrare-decía optimista el rubio-pero Pansy le dijo

-No-el ojigris le miro como si estuviera loca-la BUSCAREMOS y ENCONTRAREMOS-haciendo énfasis al plural

-gracias peque-dijo sonriendo-manos a la obra entonces.

-chicos creo que están olvidando algo-dijo de pronto Blaise-es Hermione Granger la chica mas lista de nuestro curso-ellos asintieron y el prosiguió-de verdad creéis que ella iba a ir a New York-pregunto enarcando una ceja-ella dijo, por lo que me entere que no les diría a donde iría, entonces, crees que se arriesgaría a ir esa ciudad, somos magos podemos aparecernos, no le costara hacerlo de una ciudad a otra-Draco bufo, no había pensado en esa probabilidad-eso no significa que no te ayudaremos, vamos, como crees que persiguen mis periodistas a los "famosos" para paparazzearlos, crees que ellos se presentan en pelotas en frente mió para que les fotografíen-Draco sonrió y abrazo a Blaise, nunca pensó en que sus amigos estarían incluso en estas.

**PoV Hermione **

New york era una ciudad enorme, los edificios cubrían gran parte del cielo por lo que no se podía aprecia, ya le odiaba mas tenia que soportar por lo menos unos meses, sus piro, Ben era muy agradable y todo pero tenia mas que intenciones de amigos, quizás lo mejor seria desaparecer de su vida del mimo modo en que lo hizo de … no quería ni decir su nombre asi que camino a un lado del moreno de ojos azules que acaparaba gran cantidad de miradas, pero el parecía solo mirarla a ella, lo que le ponía bastante nerviosa asi que simplemente dijo

-puedes mirar a otra persona-el le miro sonriendo, la felicidad que sentía ni siquiera se la pudo borrar con esa frase seca-que tampoco soy tan hermosa para eso

-es lo que tu crees-dijo el con su sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera, menos a la castaña que solo podía suspirar por uno.

-creo que me iré a buscar un lugar, no pienso vivir contigo Ben-el borro la sonrisa, sin saber porque la castaña se sintió tan bien de que el dejara e hacer esa mueca con su boca-asi que espero que te lo pases bien-y sin decirle mas se desapareció, se mareo estaba en el cerro de nuevo.

Y es que esto de no conocer USA era estupido, quizás debería bajar a México que si lo conocía y ahí menos le buscarían en caso de. Asi que asi lo hizo apareció en una ciudad tan transitada como la anterior pero para ella seria mas sencillo.

**PoV Harry**

Harry estaba preocupado, Hermione se había ido sola prácticamente, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se había trasladado a otro lugar y los engañaba a todos.

Había pensado en pasar por el hospital, para saber como seguía Ginny pero no se atrevió. Más en cuanto paso por enfrente una castaña de unos conocidos ojos pardos se le acerco corriendo.

-a donde vas guapo-dijo riendo Valery, la compañera de piso de Ginebra

-hola Valery, voy a…-la miro y se dio cuenta de lo guapa que estaba, Valery era modelo de una marca de lencería muy exitosa, había conocido a Ginny en una las tantas revistas a las que tuvo que posar la pelirroja ya que era la cazadora mas guapa de Inglaterra, según encuestas. Asi que era obvio que conociera a la modelo- quieres venir a almorzar conmigo-le pregunto con la mejor de sus sonrisas

-por supuesto-dijo riendo-no todos los dias sales con el gran Harry Potter-el chico de la cicatriz frunció el ceño, mas la chica le sonrió y le tomo del brazo-a donde me llevas

-pues había pensado que quizás…-se la llevo a un restaurant muggle, ya que siempre padecía de persecución en el mundo mágico. Y Valery no se quejo

**PoV Luna**

La rubia chica de pensamientos MUY originales estaba sentada en las piernas de su novio mientras pensaba en su amiga que se había marchado. Le daba bastante pena pensarlo, pero si ella hacia eso por algo seria. Desde el momento en que la castaña comenzó a salir con el príncipe de SLytherin, como se burlaba Luna cuando molestaba a Herms, supo que no terminarían muy bien esos dos, sus temperamentos eran muy parecidos, pero su modo de pensar era totalmente diferente. Pero su pensamiento siempre fue "polos opuestos se atraen", sino cual seria la razón por la que Ronald Weasley el mejor guardián de quidditch, según su perspectiva, la había elegido a ella en vez de todas aquellas huecas modelos que se le ofrecieron.

Dejo de pensar en todo cuando sintió los labios de su pelirrojo novio en su hombro, supo inmediatamente lo que quería.

**PoV Draco**

El tiempo parecía trascurrir demasiado lento, parecían años sin ver a Hermione, pero solo era una semana. En todo Estados Unidos no la habían encontrado, o se escabullo demasiado bien dentro del país, o estaba en otro, lo cual era lo más factible. El problema era que cuantos países había en el mundo. Draco bufo exasperado, estaba perdiendo todas las esperanzas, sabia que no estaba con Ben Hunnam ya que el les informo que ella le había dejado en cuanto habían llegado al país.

No sabia que pensar, sabia que no le había pasado nada, podía sentirlo. Además las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse ¿no?.

-tranquilo Draco, deberías dormir-le sugirió Pansy-estoy segura de que estarás mejor, te relajaras y podremos buscar mejor

-si tienes razón, aunque dudo mucho que logremos encontrarla-había dicho en su etapa mas pesimista. Se dio un largo baño para tratar de recomponerse, luego de eso se seco el pelo común hechizo y se metió en su cama, miro a el sofá y vio al pobre Blaise roncando, seguramente de lo incomodo.

-no te preocupes que los hechizos de fuerza son mi especialidad-le había dicho Pansy, y con su varita hizo levitar a su novio hasta su departamento que quedaba enfrente.

Se quedo solo pensando en que hubiera pasado si Hermione no se hubiera ido, él le hubiera dicho lo que sentía y si Pansy tenia razón, ella le correspondería, le habría echo miles de mimos y la hubiera secuestrado para tenerla el solo. Sin darse cuenta una lágrima estaba rodando por su mejilla. _Rayos!_ Esto era preocupante, nunca lloraba, bueno había llorado si, la primera vez fue cuando su padre le lanzo un _cruciatus,_ "el señor oscuro valora a aquellos que no se quejan", la segunda vez fue cuando Hermione le pego ese derechazo en tercer año, sonrió y toco su mandíbula, si que tenia la mano dura y la tercera había sido para la muerte de su madre. Esta era la cuarta y se sentía realmente un sentimental. Lentamente fue cayendo en el sueño

**Sin puntos de vista**

Habían pasado ya ocho dias del marcho de la castaña, y todavía no había escrito ni nada, Ginny estaba loca, completamente loca, en sueños decía que mataría a Hermione a Draco y a Harry por hacerla tan infeliz y cuando despertaba quería que Harry la abrazara. Según un especialista ella tenía un fuerte trauma que quizás con calmantes serviría, pero sus padres se negaron rotundamente. La pelirroja al estar en su casa cambio de humos, era callada y siempre andaba en pijama; Luna siempre le iba a contar alguna historia para sacarla de ese estado que tenia a Ronald demasiado deprimido, Harry había tenido mas de cinco citas con Valery en estos ocho dias.

Draco se estaba levantando, había dormido catorce horas, WOW, fue lo único que articulo, Blaise y Pansy seguramente seguían durmiendo. Se tomo un jugo, no tenia hambre, tenia bastantes cosas en la cabeza y al parecer se le habían bajado hasta el estomago.

Se sentó en su cama y rebusco unos papeles, de pronto se vio con la renuncia de Hermione, ni siquiera la había leído y solo por aburrimiento lo hizo, se fijo que tenia unas pequeñas letras al final de la hoja y decía claramente un _Te quiero Draco_. Sonrió, si se hubiera dedicado a leer ese papel el día que ella se marcho, no estaría reprochándose ahora mismo el estar tan embobado por ella.

No podía evitar preguntarse una vez y otra mas como ella no se dio cuenta de que él sentía algo mas.

De pronto se le prendió la chispa en su cabeza, como había olvidado a las lechuzas, menudo rollo, el solo tenia que pedirle que se la llevara a Hermione, daba sus características y listo, aunque no era necesario ya que Abrax, su lechuza, sabia quien era Hermione Granger.

Tomo una pluma y un papel para comenzar a escribir.

_Hermione_ lo tacho, sonaba muy frió

_Amada Hermione_ era un poco cursi, asi que volvió a tachar

_Mione: _

_Soy un idiota, he dejado marcharse a la única mujer que verdaderamente he querido. Te quiero, por favor vuelve. Que me quedo sin respiración._

_Draco, el imbésil mas grande del mundo, Malfoy_

Vale le había quedado mas cursi, pero no importaba debía mandarla en estos momentos, mientras mas rápido lo hiciera, mas pronto volvería. Si es que de verdad le quería. Un recuerdo llego a su cabeza

_**Flash Back**_

Habían entrado en la habitación rápidamente, Draco le trataba de quitar aquel vestido que le incomodaba, no estaban borrachos. Sollo se habían envalentonado. La fiesta de año nuevo todavía no terminaba a sus pies, ellos habían subido sigilosamente a la habitación de Blaise, y se besaban como si no existiera mañana, como si el aire fuera innecesario para nuestros pulmones.

Draco había logrado quitar el vestido de la castaña y solo estaba con sujetador y bragas, el en cambio llevaba todavía los pantalones puestos. La chica estaba demasiado nerviosa para lograr desabrocharlos, asi que en un rápido movimiento, él mismo se los quito quedando en calzoncillos, la empujo con suavidad a la cama, tumbándose el encima, estaban respirando agitadamente. Y cuando no se besaban se miraban a los ojos, ojos que estaban oscurecidos a causa de la lujuria (N/a: se ke no es el momento para comentarios pero, me suena rara la palabra lujuria ajja ). Se besaban, tocaban, acariciaban. Pero parecían dos inexpertos por lo torpes que llegaban a ser, Hermione le hizo rodar quedando sobre el, se desabrocho el sujetador y el tuvo la vista de sus pechos, que no dudo a tomar, mientras ella le bajaba la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo.

Pocos segundos después ambos estaban totalmente desnudos, el lentamente se dentro en ella, haciéndola estremecer, temblar. El le miraba a los ojos infundiéndole tranquilidad y poco a poco ella comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo que él. Respiraban entrecortadamente, cuando no se estaban besando. Pronto llegaron al clímax dejándolos a ambos exhaustos, se notaba que era ella la que menos lo practicaba porque a los minutos se quedo dormida, él le beso la frente y la cubrió con sus brazos.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

La carta la ato a la pata del ave.

-llévasela a Hermione-el ave ululo y el se tendió en su cama, asombrosamente todavía estaba con sueño asi que decidió dormir un poco mas. Pero al parecer si hubo problemas con lo de la carta porque el ave volvió, seguramente necesitaba la dirección, bufo enojado y sintió como Pansy entraba en su departamento y le aviso

-estoy en la habitación Pansy-grito y los pasos de la chicas se dirigieron a su cuarto, este mirando el ave con rabia cuando sintió su respiración en su oído y unos brazos que le rodearon

-lo siento-susurro-no soporto estar sin ti-salio de su estado y volteo a mirarla, era Hermione que sonreía triste, las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, mostrando la alegría que le causaba esto y en un ágil movimiento se situó encima de ella luego de haber sacado sus brazos de alrededor. Y la beso, la beso con ansiedad, después de ocho largos dias ella había regresado, sin que él se lo hubiese suplicado y le había dicho no podía estar sin él. No podía estar mas feliz, la beso largamente y ella no se quejo. Cuando por fin se separaron, el no separo su frente de la de ella.

-no sabes lo difícil que se me hacia respirar-dijo Hermione de pronto, el sonrió-pensé muchas veces en volver pero no creía que tu…bueno que tu quisieras estar con alguien como yo

-la verdad yo tampoco lo sabia-ella puso cara de terror, el había dudado de lo que recién le mostraba- no soportaba la idea de pensar en lo feo que me veía a tu lado-ella rió y alcanzo nuevamente sus labios-te amo Hermione y prometo hacértelo saber todos los dias de mi vida-luego le volvió a besar y sintió como ella sonreía

-yo también te amo Draco-el se sentía orgulloso de pronto, todo había resultado mejor de lo que pensó, si ella no volvía el la hubiera buscado en cada rincón del mundo, pero había sido mejor, ella había vuelto voluntariamente y por él. Ella le volvió a besar, y no tengo idea de cuanto duro ese beso, porque había que dejarles la intimidad-

**FIN**

**Que os ha parecido ajja a mi me gusto**

**Lo encontré romántico y fue ella la que le busco, no él como en los típicos cuentos y como todos creían. No se todavía si haré epilogo. Contestare cada uno de sus review**

**Besos**

**Y espero hayan disfrutado del fic "LO LOGRAMOS" porque veámoslo asi, lograron mas de lo que pensaban, lograron entender que el amor siempre estuvo presente, pero habían sido tan ciegos, tan prejuiciosos que no se había percatado que lo único que los dividía era su orgullo**

**El orgullo de una leona versus una serpiente**

**DANIIBLACK**


	14. EPILOGO

**(LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A j.k rOWLING)**

**Hola, este epilogo es cortito, ya uqe la historia y su trama había acabado, pero bueno hice lo que pude, espero les agrade**

**Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes su comprensión cuando me quedban malos los capitulos, agradecer su apoyo y sus review que me hicieron reir tanto**

**(OTRA COSA, AJJA ME EQUIVOQUE DE CAPI, SUBI EL ULTIMO DOS VECES AJAJ UFF GRACIAS ÁNGELA AJJ, QUE VERGÜENZA :s)**

**anna202love**

**angels46**

**Aysa Madrid**

**beautifly92**

**choconinia**

**Coniitah Malfoy Cullen**

**Dani Malfoy Granger**

**Darkred-sun**

**Dohriak**

**Ellesmera Malfoy**

**Elizabeth Isis Malfoy**

**elisabetweasley **

**emmadrake**

**Fay Malfoy**

**floh black**

**isamalfoy**

**isamay**

**J****ocelynandrea**

**Karlila**

**Karlinha**

**karyta34**

**katty watson****  
****ktzLee**

**Kumiko 1906**

**Lado.Oscuro **

**LadyBlacky**

**Lisa Malfoy**

**Lisa (no se si eres Lisa Malfoy:D)  
****Malfoy.Girl.Potter**

**MarianHP**

**marmarcruz8**

**Merodeadora-Chii****  
****princesaartemisa**

**tychesita**

**TopiinaH'w**

**Vic-Black**

**viktor jos krum**

**wei-lo****  
****xCreamSodax****  
**

**los coloque en orden alfabético, ustedes son los responsables de los 164 review que lei, que adore, con los que incluso llegue a llorar, ajja suena estupido pero paso.**

**Un beso grande a todos ustedes y este epilogo y el fic es dedicado totalmente para ustedes.**

**Ojala les guste**

**EPILOGO**

**DOS AÑOS DESPUES **

Hermione esta todavía en cama, es el departamento de Draco, decidieron vivir juntos luego de todo lo ocurrido, Draco esta en el baño como siempre igual de madrugador.

-¿has despertado ya?-pregunta el rubio desde el baño y ella sonríe

-si Draco, estoy esperando mi beso de buenos dias

-TE AMO-grita él chico desde el baño, abre la puerta y se dirige hacia su chica

-si se, me lo dices todos los dias-dijo ella sonriendo

-hice una promesa, mientras lo sienta siempre te lo diré-dijo el besando los labios de la castaña, luego se separa de ella y le mira largo rato

-que tanto me miras, me pones nerviosa-dijo ella tapándose con las sabanas

-es que, incluso toda despeinada te ves preciosa-ella rió bajo la colchas-oh vamos

-Draco, eres un cursi-dijo ella, de pronto saco su cabeza y le miro-pero eres mi cursi, ¿sabes lo que quiero?

-a ver, siempre me e preguntado porque me quieres si es mi dinero, mi buena facha-ella sonrió y le dijo-o es porque soy perfecto

-todo viene en el paquete o no-le contesto

-jaja-el la abraza y le pregunta-que es lo que quieres

-quiero un hijo-el la mira incrédulo-acaso tu no

-es que mione es muy pronto, creo que podríamos esperar unos años todavía, disfrutar de nosotros

-prometes que nunca me dejaras-ella volteo a mirarlo cuando le suplico

-lo prometo-ella sonrió

-prometes que me querrás siempre, siempre y siempre, siempre me amaras-el sonrió y dijo

-siempre Hermione, no te dejare ir-ella le beso y el se alejo hacia un cajón, saco una cosita y se acerco a ella-pensaba hacerlo mas especial, pero el pensar que te puedas escapar, y para confirmarte esto-abrió una cajita con un anillo dentro, era de plata con una piedra pequeña verde, una esmeralda-serias capas de estar atada a mi el resto de mi miserable vida-pregunto serio Hermione le miro extasiada, no sabia que decir, estuvieron varios minutos asi hasta que le dijo-no me dirás que le temes al compromiso

-no Draco, yo si acepto-el la abrazo y acaricio su mejilla como siempre hacia.

En la tarde se fueron a la casa de zabinni, ese día era la cena de navidad y a ella asistirían Ron y Luna, que había llegado hace una semana de su luna de miel, se habían casado al estilo de ella en la vegas, estaban de viaje recorriendo algunas ciudades de USA cuando Ron en un arrebato le pido que se casaran; Harry y Valery, empezaron una relación de los mas liberal, no querían saber nada del matrimonio, solo querían estar el uno con el otro. Normalmente estaban viajando por ciudades exóticas, era realmente algo extraño el que estuvieran en Londres; Pansy y Blaise tenían su relación a flor de piel, cuando Blaise le pidió matrimonio a los dos meses ella informo que estaba embarazada, asi que en tres más estarían en esa boda.

Para Hermione era extraño no pasar una navidad con su segunda familia, Los Weasley, pero había una razón para ello, Molly no la quería volver a ver. Todo el asunto de ginny se vio casi aclarado, pero ella no podía creer que su princesita fuera la "mala de la película", por ello le prohibió la visita a su casa, a la castaña y a Draco. El resto de la familia pelirroja no tenia inconvenientes con ellos, pero cuando Molly decía algo, se le obedecía.

**PoV Hermione**

Hace ya dos años que volví de Estados Unidos para reencontrarme con Draco y poder tener una relación, como dijo Luna, somos tan parecidos en carácter, pero diferentes en pensamiento asi que las peleas eran constantes, pero nada que no se podía soportar.

La palabra hijos, es un tabú en la relación, Draco no quería pensar en ello porque sentía que somos muy jóvenes aun, 27 años era la flor de la juventud, quizás tuviera razón pero aun asi es lo que mas quiero. Quiero que haya algo que sea de los dos, alguien que nos una toda la vida, pero si Draco quiere esperar lo esperare, después de todo tenemos que aprender a convivir. Y con un poquito extra de amor, quizás logre convencerlo, se que podría engañarle y cuando tuviéramos relaciones no aplicar el hechizo anticonceptivo, pero sinceramente me gustaría que el fuera de la idea para engendrar al que será mi gryffindorcito.

Veo a Draco conversar con Blaise, nunca puede hacerlo con Harry o con Ron, me inquieta un poco pero bueno, no todo puede ser perfecto.

Los recuerdos me hacen sonreír, como es que algo tan estupido como una plan de venganza y celos pueden unir tanto a dos personas.

Ginny, la pelirroja, antigua mejor amiga mia, creo que ya esta mejor, aunque rara vez habla por lo que nos cuenta Ron, se que me sigue odiando, se que Molly me odia, trato de entenderlas pero bueno. Quizás sonara egoísta, pero soy capaz de soportar el odio de todas las personas excepto el de Draco. Solo él basta para que yo pueda vivir, a mis amigos les quiero mucho pero no creo poder soportar volver a separarme de él

-Hermione ven, tengo que mostrarte la habitación de Edward-(N/a: sorry no pude evitarlo ajaj) Pansy supo que su bebe seria varoncito, y apenas me lo creí cuando dijo que quería que yo fuese su madrina. En fin, creo que iré a ver la famosa habitación

**PoV Draco**

Veo a Hermione, de seguro debe estar pensando en lo de la mañana. Siento tanto esto de los hijos pero no puedo evitarlo, me da miedo pensar que pueda ser mal padre o algo asi. Al parecer le hace ilusión, y si ella me ayudase estoy seguro que podría llegar a ser alguien importante en la vida de mi futura hija, porque si tengo hijos, quiero que el primero sea niñita.

En fin, veo a Pansy llevarla a las escaleras, según Blaise me contó, desde que supo que seria niño se había puesto a diseñar su habitación y ahora que estaba terminada quería lucir el cuarto.

-en serio creo que no deberías haberle dicho eso-le reclamaba el moreno-es una mujer, y las chicas de por si piensan en el futuro lleno de Draquitos y Hermioncitas corriendo por su casa-le miro totalmente anonadado, este moreno esta todo un papi Blaise, aunque el verle tan contento por una noticia asi es realmente reconfortante, quizás si tiene razón Hermione

-le diré lo que opino esta noche, cuando estemos solos-el moreno sonrió.

A los minutos baja Hermione por las escaleras, cada día mas hermosa, no puedo creer que creyera que no estaba a mi nivel, y OJO lo dice Draco Malfoy, y yo se que soy perfecto, pero cuando estoy con ella realmente me cuestiono lo que vio en mi. Se acerca con esa sonrisa que me pertenece totalmente y yo no puedo evitar tomarle por la cintura y empujarla hacia mi. Trato de besarla cada vez que puedo, saben tan bien sus labios, les a pasado que se han restringido de hacer algo, pero una vez lo prueban, no pueden dejarlo y cuando tratan, la obsesión se vuelve mas fuerte ¿les ha pasado? Bueno si es asi, me entenderán.

-quiero irme a casa-dice ella en un susurro que solo oigo yo

-yo también-le informo-despídete de los chicos y nos vamos-ella asiente mientras se dirige primero que nada a sus mejores amigos.

Saben que, hay una canción que estoy seguro expresa todo lo que me pasa, es de un cantante muggle, Hermione me a pegado todos sus gustos, en fin, si quieren escucharla se llama _quizás porque_ y es de Charly garza, o gracia o García no recuerdo mucho.

Le tomo la mano a mi futura esposa y me largo de esta cena, creo que es el momento perfecto para encargar ese hijo que tanto quiere Hermione, porque si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz, claro si esta conmigo.

**Joder chicos me a quedado con mucha miel sobre hojuelas aajaja**

**Pero en fin**

**Queria algo no tan bueno, ya bieron que tiene problemas con esto de los hijos aunque al parecer se soluciono, y como no todo es color de rosa, perdió a su segunda familia. Triste no, pero no podía poner que la elegian a ella en vez de su propia hija**

**En fin un beso,**

**Fue un placerote escribir para ustedes y espeor que siempre pueda hacerlo y no perder el contacto**

**Un abrazoooo**

**DANIIBLACK**


End file.
